Perry Maison y el pedrolo pa fumar
by Sariluri
Summary: Summary: Que pasará con Perry Maison al saber la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad sobre su oscuro pasado...pos yo que sé, a mi no me preguntes, que yo Plin duermo en Pikolín...anda, anda, que no andas na, si te quieres enterar de todo
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes fueron creados por mi misma, pero la historia es original de la menda de la Rowling, que se forra a costa de toda una saga de magos satánicos...  
  
**Summary:** Que pasará con Perry Maison al saber la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad sobre su oscuro pasado...pos yo que sé, a mi no me preguntes, que yo Plin duermo en Pikolín...anda, anda, que no andas na, si te quieres enterar de todo MaryPutiLacitos, sigue leyendo...  
  
N/A: NOTA DE LA AUTORA, QUE POR CIERTO ES UNA INCOMPETENTE, UNA ENFERMA MENTAL RECIÉN SALIDA DEL MANICOMIO DE LA ESQUINA.  
  
1  
  
By Sariluri:  
  
"Perry Maison y el pedrolo pa fumar"  
  
Para la Monchi, Pelorroto y Porompompero,  
  
Para Lego, que leyó esta primero.  
  
Por hacer un poco de competencia a nini.  
  
¿Por qué no? Poque me aburro. Pooo zi.  
  
Poque yo lo vargo...  
  
**CAPÍTULO 1  
**  
**El niñiiiiiio que fum**  
  
El señor y la señora Duracel, que vivían en el número 4 de Prohibido Fumar, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. La verdad era que su barrio era uno de los mejores del mundo mundial, por eso ellos siempre intentaban aparentar ser los vecinos perfectos. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, como el sado, drogas, alcohol, narcotráfico, pornografía... bueno, en realidad no del todo.  
  
El señor Duracel era un alto directivo de una empresa llamada Gremmlins, que se dedicaba a la fabricación de objetos totalmente inútiles e inservibles para hacer gastar dinero a las personas con grandes problemas de consumismo, mientras acosaba sexualmente a su secretaria...vamos lo normal.   
  
Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. En realidad Verdor Duracel parecía una gran peonza humana (eso si, con bigote).  
  
La señora Duracel era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual (lo que nos hace pensar en una bella actriz porno), pero no, porque eso si, era fea, fea, fea, fea. Era doblemente fea. Era más fea que pegarle a un padre, y su única actividad diaria era la bebida y el bingo. Los Duracel tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dumbo, y para ellos no había un niño más gordo que él.  
  
Los Duracel tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto...bueno, en realidad unos cuantos, pero el que mas temían que fuera descubierto era su parentesco con los Maison.  
  
La señora Maison era hermana de la señora Duracel, pero no se veían desde hacía años, desde aquella disputa que tuvieron en la que intentaron arrancarse el cuero cabelludo la una a la otra y se pelearon como golfas en barro; tanto era así que la señora Duracel fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su marido Johnny (un completo inútil, borracho y vago), eran lo más opuesto a los Duracel que se pudiera imaginar. Los Duracel se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Maison apareciesen por la acera, ya que las pintas de Lola Maison y su maridito no eran normales. Lola lucía un cabello verde en cresta, chupa de cuero y pantalones raidos, mientras que Johnny llevaba una moto y todo el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes y piercings. Sabían que los Maison también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. Pero como fuera como sus padres, tampoco querían verlo, y menos que se juntara con Dumbo, porque para ellos no había niño más gordo que él.  
  
Nuestra historia para no dormir comienza (N/A: pos no, no había empezado todavía) cuando el señor y la señora Duracel se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. Bueno, quizás se viera la revolución de gente por la calle, las lechuzas corriendo, por el mar corre la liebre y por el bosque las sardinas tralará, un satélite espacial en medio del jardín, telepredicadores augurando el Apocalipsis, destrucción y caos total, exhibicionistas, malabaristas, payasos, gente volando con Mopafácil, gente volando sin Mopafácil...pero en general, no ocurría nada especial. El señor Duracel canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata de piolín para ir al trabajo, y la señora Duracel parloteaba como una urraca alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dumbo en la silla alta.  
  
Ninguno vio un gran Lechuza que pasaba volando por la ventana.  
  
A las ocho y media, el señor Duracel cogió su quetepegoconelbolso, besó a la señora Duracel en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dumbo con un beso, aunque no estaba la cosa para mariconerias y el puto niño le tiró los cereales a la cabeza. «Serás gordo cabrón», dijo entre dientes el señor Duracel mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su troncomóvil y se alejó del número 4.  
  
Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato con botas militares y gafas que estaba bailando claqué sobre un poste de cables telefónicos en medio de la calle. Durante un segundo, el señor Duracel no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Prohibido Fumar, pero no tenía botas militares, ni estaba bailando en los postes del cable telefónico, sino que estaba en el jardín de Verdor Duracel, leyendo el periódico y en su momento Al-Bram de Kellogs. A Verdor le parecía muy bien que aquel gato estuviera plantando una moñiga como un pino de grande, pero no en medio de su jardín. "Es una locura" pensó el señor Duracel "Los gatos no saben bailar, los gatos no saben leer, ni siquiera yo se leer". Debía de haber sido por el café, que le había sentado un poco malamente. El señor Duracel parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada estreñida mientras cagaba placidamente en el hermoso jardín. Mientras el señor Duracel daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba con un sombrero del oeste y liándose un cigarro al estilo Clin Eastwood. El señor Duracel meneó la cabeza y alejó al puto gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en su troncomóvil no pensó más que en los pedidos objetos totalmente inútiles e inservibles para hacer gastar dinero a las personas con grandes problemas de consumismo, que esperaba conseguir aquel día.  
  
Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los objetos totalmente inútiles e inservibles para hacer gastar dinero a las personas con grandes problemas de consumismo de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino (N/A: esque hay gente que madremia como le da desde por las mañanas 0), no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con poncho. El señor Duracel no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! ¡La culpa es de los padres que las visten como putas! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Duracel se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él (N/A: ande va a parar), ¡y vestía un poncho verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor! ¡Que gallardía! ¡Que...! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo, seguro que eran de una secta satánica que esperaba que nueva gente se les uniera para practicar depravaciones. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Duracel llegó al aparcamiento de Gremmlins, pensando nuevamente en los objetos totalmente inútiles e inservibles para hacer gastar dinero a las personas con grandes problemas de consumismo.  
  
El señor Duracel siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los objetos totalmente inútiles e inservibles para hacer gastar dinero a las personas con grandes problemas de consumismo. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra bailando la Conga. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza voladora ni siquiera de noche, ni siquiera en el Polo Norte, ni siquiera en el Polo Sur, ni siquiera en Corea del Norte, ni en Corea del Sur, ni tampoco en Villa Arriba, ni en Villa Abajo, ni en Vallecas... (N/A: vamos que las lechuzas no vuelan de día ni patrás). Sin embargo, el señor Duracel tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. Acosó sexualmente a su secretaria...Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse al McDonalls que estaba en la acera de enfrente.  
  
Había olvidado a la gente con poncho hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado del McDonalls. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo estaba formado por un par de señoras con bata y rulos (N/A: vamos marujonas) y un hombre mu viejo. Cuando regresaba con un McMenu gigante, con extra de patatas fritas, coca-cola gigante... en una bolsa de Happy Meal, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su cotilleo.  
  
—Los Maison, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...  
  
—¡Oyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! ¡Que me cuentas Mary!  
  
—Lo que oyes, su hijo, Perry...  
  
—¿Lo que de su perro? — dijo el viejo con una trompetilla.  
  
—No, su hijo Perry Maison...  
  
El señor Duracel se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió, los Parkimetron aparecieron y sudaba como un cerdo (vamos que se había cogido la fiebre del McPollo o estaba un pelín nervioso). Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.  
  
Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina, pero se cansó a los 2 metros porque estaba muy gordo . Dijo a gritos a su secretaria, la acosó sexualmente...dijo que quería que no le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, recordó que no se los sabía. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba, estrujándose el celebro...lo cual fue muy doloroso para él, ya que estaba frustrado por no recordar los números de su casa y por que un gato supiera leer y él no. Un poco estúpido si era. Además Maison no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba Charles Maison, Marilyn Maison, La Maison Encantada, Maison crece, Maniac Maison... seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Maison y que tenían un hijo llamado Perry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Perry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Pedrito o Perico. No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Duracel, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana (sufría espasmos, taquicardias, echaba espuma por la boca mientras decía: mira lo que ha hecho la cochina de tu hija, y cosas por el estilo...). Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente del poncho...  
  
Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los objetos totalmente inútiles e inservibles para hacer gastar dinero a las personas con grandes problemas de consumismo, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.  
  
—Coñiiiiiooooooo mira por donde vas —gruñó, mientras el hombre se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Duracel se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba un poncho violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro estaba como adormecido y sonriente, mientras decía con una voz ronca:  
  
—¡Jaaaaa,dame algo pa ponermeeeee!¡Dame dinero pa perico!¡No seas muggre dame argoooo!  
  
—¡Toma, pero no me mates! – dijo Verdor muy asustado ofreciendo al hombre un fajo de billetes, su rolex y las llaves del apartamento de la playa.  
  
—¡Jode,que viejo más enrollaoooo!  
  
Y el hombre abrazó al señor Duracel y se alejó.  
  
El señor Duracel se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggre, no importaba lo que eso fuera.   
  
Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su troncomóvil y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas producidas por la raya que se había hecho en su despacho antes de salir (N/A: como alto ejecutivo que se precie).  
  
Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (lo que le puso de más mala ostia aún, si cabe) fue el gato atigrado que se había cagado en su jardín por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín arrascándose la barriga. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues no podía haber gato más joputa que ese.  
  
—¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Duracel en voz alta.  
  
El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa, primero subió una ceja, luego otra, luego ambas a la vez. El señor Duracel se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse pero no pudo, y le pegó una patada al gato mandándolo a tomapoculo y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.  
  
La señora Duracel había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas encontrados durante la sesión de Bingo de esa tarde y de que se había acabado el Ballantines y tenía que haber ido a comprar más para el desayuno (le gustaba desayunar fuerte, aunque hacía que le salieran pelos en el pecho), y le contó que Dumbo había aprendido una nueva frase («¡que te jodan!»). El señor Duracel trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dumbo, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.  
  
— (suena la música del telediario: informativos telaínco). Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente "no vuelan de día", se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado su situación de forma tan radical. Espero que no hallan visto "Los Pájaros" del director Hinchock—El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. ¿Qué será lo próximo, cerdos voladores? Muuuuuuuuuuy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jili BigMc y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jili?  
  
—Bueno, Tron —dijo el meteorólogo con un chubasquero amarillo y gorro a juego—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo los lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kentin-Tarantino, JamónYork y Cocodrilo-Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer( N/A: los del tiempo nunca aciertan) ¡tuvieron un meteorito! Menos mal que no hubo heridos, solamente nos enfrentamos a un invierno nuclear que acabará con la vida en la faz de la Tierra. Jajajajaja(sonrisa falsa). Espero que tengan refugios antinucleares, porque yo si, jajajajaja.  
  
El señor Duracel se quedó congelado en su sillón, y no tenían aire acondicionado. ¿Pollos con alas, meteoritos, Invierno nuclear, le había dado la casa de la playa a un yonqui? La mente de Verdor no podía procesar tanta información a la vez, pero seguro que toda la culpa era de los Maison...  
  
La señora Duracel entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té (N/A: y esque lo putos ingleses siempre están con lo mismo).   
  
—Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta el té de los cojones y las mariconadas. Pues ahora vas y me haces un colacao. Hazme un colacao turbo.  
  
—¿Contemporáneo?  
  
—No instantáneo  
  
—Pero si iguales son.  
  
—Pero rápido se disuelve.  
  
—Pero a mi me gustan los grumitos.  
  
—Pos a mi no.  
  
—Muy bien cariño, ¿lo quieres el la batiocao?  
  
—Po claro.  
  
Después de tomarse el colacao...  
  
Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.  
  
—Eh... Putania, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?  
  
Como había esperado, la señora Duracel pareció molesta y enfadada, sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas y su cabeza empezó a girar sobre si misma. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.  
  
—No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?  
  
—Hay cosas muy extrañas en el mundo. El enemigo avanza... —masculló el señor Duracel  
  
—¿Einnq?   
  
—Lechuzas...meteoritos... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...  
  
—¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Duracel  
  
—Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo.  
  
La señora Duracel bebió su colacao con grumitos con los labios fruncidos y echó un vómito verde a Verdor. El señor Duracel se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Maison». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:  
  
—El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dumbo, ¿no?  
  
—Eso creo, pero no será tan gordo como él —respondió la señora Duracel con rigidez.  
  
—¿Y cómo se llamaba? Pitufina, ¿no?  
  
—Perry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión. A mi me suena a animal de compañía canino.  
  
—Oh, sí—dijo el señor Duracel, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Pues Dumbo me suena a elefante, no se porque.  
  
No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse censurado. Mientras la señora Duracel estaba en el cuarto de baño poniéndose algo más cómodo (N/A: no vamos a entrar en detalles que puedan herir la sensibilidad de nuestros lectores), el señor Duracel se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí, con unas gafas de visión nocturna Action-Man, linterna y un gorro militar. Miraba con atención hacia Prohibido Fumar, como si estuviera esperando algo.  
  
¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿Eran los efectos del porro de después del colacao? ¿A que huele lo que no huele? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Maison? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.  
  
Los Duracel se fueron a la cama. La señora Duracel se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Duracel permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente, y los huevos fritos con chorizo y pimiento picante de la cena repitiéndose en su estómago. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que se había tomado unas pastillas de colores para el ardor de estómago, aunque parecía que producían efectos secundarios como el crecimiento de los pechos...  
  
Los Maison sabían muy bien lo que él y Putania pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Putania podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...zzzzzzzzzzz  
  
¡Qué gilipollas estaba!  
  
El señor Duracel cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Prohibido Fumar. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas cagaron sobre su cabeza, ni cuando le pisaron el rabo, ni cuando le cayó un piano de cola encima, ni cuando le cayó el motor de un avión, ni cuando le cayó una bomba desviada de Irak, ni cuando.... La verdad es que el gato no se movió, el mu cabrón tenía un gran poder de autocontrol, tenía los huevos bien puestos, tenía su punto, tenía...el gato molaba.  
  
Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra, bueno, de las alcantarillas, porque dejaba una peste que pa que. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.  
  
En Prohibido Fumar nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados (pelo pantene), tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba un poncho largo de color tan blanco que podía confundírsele con el niño cuya madre es la que usa el detergente que lava más blanco. Su poncho iba barriendo el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas y unas medias de rejilla (que piernas más wenas). También llevaba una vara blanca y un sombrero picudo. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna, vamos que iba como un cristo y se atrevía a salir a la calle. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se hubiera dedicado a las peleas callejeras clandestinas. El nombre de aquel hombre era Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, hasta sus medias de rejilla, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su poncho, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:  
  
—Debería haberlo sabido.  
  
Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. No pasó nada. Volvió a intentarlo, y tampoco pasó nada.  
  
—Plan B — dijo Gandalf sacando un hacha de su poncho y cortando el cableado de la luz. Todo quedó a oscuras, excepto por dos únicas luces, dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba.   
  
—¿Podrías encender un solo ojo? — preguntó Gandalf al felino —Que si no nos van a ver. Gandalf tiró por ahí en puto Apagador que se le debían haber acabado las pilas y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.  
  
—Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora RonaldMcDonalS.  
  
Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto seductor, mientras mojaba sus labios con la lengua, como si se tratara de una gata en celo (N/A: sería la época de celo de la profesora RonaldMcDonalS, coño, como es una gata... está bien, dejemoslo). La mujer también llevaba un poncho, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño.  
  
—Hola Gandalf—dijo la vieja en tono seductor —¿Pero cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.  
  
—Mi querida profesora...además de que nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso, lleva un cartel en la chepa con su nombre.  
  
—Usted también estaría tieso si le hubieran metido un palo por el culo—respondió la profesora RonaldMcDonalS.  
  
—¿Un palo por el culo? ¿Me está haciendo proposiciones indecentes profesora? ¡Porque si es así nos vamos de fiesta, con pocholoooo!   
  
La profesora RonaldMcDonalS resopló enfadada.  
  
—Oh, sí, de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Pero luego.  
  
—¿Pero puedo bailar?  
  
—Si, a tu ritmo, pero luego.  
  
— Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...  
  
—Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora RonaldMcDonalS—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggres, ni siquiera se pone ropa... intercambia rumores...  
  
Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Gandalf, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando le mando señales S.O.S, ni cuando le daba codazos, ni cuando le pisaba el pie...ella continuó hablando.  
  
—Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Tu-ya-sabes-quien-te-digo-y-si-no-vas-y-lo-cascas-que-a-mi-me-da-cagalera-decirlo parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggres lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no es asi, Gandalf?  
  
—Alguien más sabía que Bilbo tenía el Anillo...  
  
—¿Einq?  
  
—Espera, esque se me cruzan los cables... Es lo que parece —dijo Gandalf—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría esnifar pegamento?  
  
—¿Un qué?  
  
—Pegamento. Es una cosa que utilizan los muggres que me gusta mucho.  
  
—No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora RonaldMcDonalS, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para esnifar pegamento (N/A: pero estaba equivocada, cualquier momento es bueno)—. Como le decía, aunque Tu-ya-sabes-quien-te-digo-y-si-no-vas-y-lo-cascas-que-a-mi-me-da-cagalera-decirlo se haya ido...  
  
—Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Tu-ya-sabes-quien-te-digo-y-si-no-vas-y-lo-cascas-que-a-mi-me-da-cagalera-decirlo... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Valdemorillo. —La profesora RonaldMcDonalS se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Gandalf, ocupado en esnifar pegamento, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo   
  
«Tu-ya-sabes-quien-te-digo-y-si-no-vas-y-lo-cascas-que-a-mi-me-da-cagalera-decirlo». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Valdemorillo.  
  
—Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora RonaldMcDonalS, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Usted no sufre en silencio...las hemorroides. Además todos saben que usted es el único al que Tu-ya-sabes-quien-te-digo-y-si-no-vas-y-lo-cascas-que-a-mi-me-da-cagalera-decirlo... Oh, bueno, Valdemorillo, tenía miedo.  
  
—Me está halagando —dijo con calma Gandalf—. Además ahora hay tratamientos para las hemorroides...y Valdemorillo tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.  
  
—Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... guapo...macizorro...para utilizarlos.  
  
—El lado oscuro...el miedo lleva a la ira, la ira al odio, el odio al sufrimiento...  
  
La profesora RonaldMcDonalS le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.  
  
—Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?  
  
Parecía que la profesora RonaldMcDonalS había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día con un palo metido por el culo, ni como gato ni como mujer (ni como hombre, travesti o ser hermafrodita), había mirado nunca a Gandalf con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento pasándole la mano por la pierna. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Gandalf le dijera que era verdad. Gandalf, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro pegamento de barra marca Pelikan y no le respondió.  
  
—Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Valdemorillo apareció en el valle de Gordic. Iba a buscar a los Maison. El rumor es que Lola y Johnny Maison están... están... bueno, que están más muertos que vivos, están hechando malvas, dando de comer a los gusanos, bajo tres metros de tierra...  
  
—Si joder, ya te he entendido...  
  
Gandalf inclinó la cabeza. La profesora RonaldMcDonalS se quedó boquiabierta.  
  
—Lola y Johnny... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Gandalf...  
  
Gandalf se acercó, la abrazó para consolarla y le dio una palmada en la espalda.  
  
—Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.  
  
La voz de la profesora RonaldMcDonalS temblaba cuando continuó.  
  
—Gandalf, quitame la mano del culo.  
  
—¡Oh, perdón!  
  
—Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Maison, a Perry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Valdemorillo se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.  
  
Gandalf asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.  
  
—¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora RonaldMcDonalS—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un crio de mierda? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Perry en nombre del cielo, del padre y del espiritusantoamen, avemaría cuando serás mía?  
  
—Zzzzzzzzz  
  
—¿Gandalf?  
  
—Zzzzz...ejem, ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
—Será posible que te hayas dormido mientras te estaba hablando, viejo chocho de los cojones...  
  
—Eh, sin insultar, que chocho no soy. Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Gandalf—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.  
  
La profesora RonaldMcDonalS sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas, sonándose los mocos de forma terriblemente asquerosa.   
  
—No llores, mujer, que la historia tampoco está quedando tan mal...la escritora es pesima ¿no? Pero tu no lo haces tan mal...Perry Maison y la Piedra de fumar, tiene gancho...hombre un poco mierda es, no vamos a mentir, pero mala, mala, no es...  
  
Gandalf resopló mientras sacaba un reloj digital del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro raro raro. Pero para Gandalf debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:  
  
—Hardcore se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?  
  
—Sí —dijo la profesora RonaldMcDonalS—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.  
  
—He venido a entregar a Perry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.  
  
—¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Gandalf... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. Son lo peor de lo peor...eso si, me he vengado y les he plantado un churro como un pino de grande...Pero no podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi apuntando a su madre con un bazoca mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo una vaca asada. ¡Perry Maison no puede vivir ahí!  
  
—Es el mejor lugar para él, y todo forma parte de mi maquiavélico plan, que nadie desentrañará hasta el 5º libro...—dijo Gandalf con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.  
  
—¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora RonaldMcDonalS, volviendo a sentarse—. Gandalf, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta?  
  
—Bueno, pues un telegrama...  
  
— ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Perry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Perry Maison! Escribirán 7 libros sobre Perry... la Warner hará películas, habrá merchandaising, muñecos de Perry, agendas, calculadoras, complementos, sujetadores con snichs, gomas para el pelo, bastoncillos, papel del bater, snichs de peluche, grageas Bertie Bott´s de todos los sabores...y después alguna mujer cobrará los derechos de autora y se forrará y hará con la historia lo que le salga de las pelotas, y matará a gente de la historia y niños de todo mundo quedarán traumatizados que ríase usted de lo de la madre de Bambie.  
  
—¿Me lo cuentas o me lo vendes? —dijo Gandalf, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. A eso me refiero.Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?  
  
La profesora RonaldMcDonalS abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:  
  
—Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Gandalf? —De pronto observó el poncho del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Perry.  
  
—Hardcore lo traerá.  
  
—¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hardcore algo tan importante como eso?  
  
—A Hardcore, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Gandalf.  
  
—No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar, en el lado izquierdo del pecho...pero es el más buscado, frecuenta bares de carretera y clubs nocturnos, y se mete en las peores peleas callejeras de borrachos... —dijo a regañadientes la profesora RonaldMcDonalS—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?  
  
Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. ¡Coñio, era una canción de Metallica! Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.  
  
La moto era una Harley-Davidson enorme, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un micromachine. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran en el coro de una iglesia y además, tan desaliñado... Con unas greñas, cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. Tenía puestas unas gafas de sol, una chupa de cuero llena de cadenas y debajo de esta una camiseta negra de Iron Maiden. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.  
  
—Hardcore —dijo aliviado Gandalf—. Por fin... ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?  
  
—Que pasa viejo, ¿te mola mi moto? Se la he mangado a uno del bar, al Sirius Black ese. ¿Qué pasa tronca? — dijo Hardcore refiriéndose a la profesora RonaldMcDonalS — ¿Te vienes a dar una vuelta?  
  
—¿No ha habido problemas por allí?  
  
—Si, hombre. Broncas todas las que quieras y más, que hay Hardcore para todos. Mira, hemos tenido una en el bar...pero a mi me da igual. Que como me toquen los cojones me pongo a repartir ostias rápido.   
  
Gandalf y la profesora RonaldMcDonalS se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una tatuaje con una forma curiosa, como un símbolo de conejito playboy.  
  
—¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora RonaldMcDonalS.  
  
—Sí —respondió Gandalf—. Tendrá esa tatuaje para siempre. La llevará para el resto de sus días.  
  
—¿No puede hacer nada, Doctor Gandalf?  
  
—Aunque pudiera, no me da la gana coño...cuando sea mayor si quiere que se pague una operación láser. Los tatuajes pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la raja del culo igualito que el diagrama perfecto del metro de Madrid.   
  
—El metro de Madrid, vuela.  
  
—Eh...si, sobretodo cuando tengo gases...Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hardcore, es mejor que terminemos con esto.  
  
Gandalf se volvió hacia la casa de los Duracel.  
  
—¿Pero que dices viejo? Vámonos de fiesta, que así se divierte un poco el chaval —dijó Hardcore.  
  
—¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora RonaldMcDonalS—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggres!  
  
—Pero enróllate un poco viejales, que te invito a unas copas —dijo Hardcore—. Hay que celebrar toda la pasta que ha heredado el chaval, porque sus viejos están más tiesos que mis gallumbos, y estaban podridos de dinero.  
  
—Sí, sí, todo eso está muy bien, pero domínate, Hardcore, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora RonaldMcDonalS, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hardcore, mientras Gandalf pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Perry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hardcore se estremecieron (que rasca ¿no tronco?). La profesora RonaldMcDonalS parpadeó furiosamente (joder, ¿se me ha caído una lentilla? Si esqueeee, quien me manda ponerme las lentillas con las gafas) . La luz titilante que los ojos de Gandalf irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado (¿que tenía yo hoy de cena?).  
  
—Bueno —dijo finalmente Gandalf—, ya está. No hay nada que ver aquí, señora. Desalojen la zona.  
  
—Bueno troncos, se acabó lo que se daba —respondió Hardcore con voz ronca—. Me voy a cogerme un moco. Buenas noches, viejales.  
  
Hardcore echó un escupitajo, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.  
  
—Nos veremos pronto, espero (macizorra), profesora RonaldMcDonalS —dijo Gandalf, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora RonaldMcDonalS se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta(N/A: que asco de mujer, está podrida por dentro).  
  
Gandalf se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y con un soldador arregló los cables de la luz. Todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Prohibido Fumar se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.  
  
—Buena suerte, macho —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su poncho, desapareció.  
  
Una brisa agitó los putos setos de Prohibido Fumar. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Perry Maison se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre el pan que tenía de debajo del brazo y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Duracel, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dumbo. No podía saber tampoco que, la mitad de los niños y mayores del mundo comprarían sus libros, leyendo sus más profundas intimidades en una oscura perversión, no sabía que utilizarían su figura como modo de comercio, y que sería objeto de el histerismo de las fans quinceañeras, no sabía lo que le esperaba.


	2. Capítulo 2: El vidrio se me piró

Gasias,gasias,gasias,gasias,gasias,gasias,gasias.... y para no seguir con más agradecimientos sin coherencia, **GRACIAS A TODOS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS**!!! o  
  
Estoy muy contenta de que os haya gustado tanto este primer capítulo de "Perry Maison y el pedrolo pa fumar". Espero que todos hallais reído, llorado, os hallais emocionado y hallais apagado el ordenador con mucho asco por culpa de una jistoria tan mala!!!!  
  
De verdad que estoy muy feliz, más feliz que un regalíz con patas... eso es poco!!!  
  
Y sin más dilación, las contestaciones a vuestros REVIEWS!!!  
  
**Aliance:** Wolaaa wapisima!!! Guauuuu!!! Menudo review!!! Uno tan largo se merece una contestación masumenos buena (entonces no soy la persona más indicada para darla jaja).   
Muchas gracias de verdad!!! Me alegro muchísimo de que te gusten tanto todas esas cosas de las que yo me descojonaba cuando escribia el capítulo, la verdad creí que la gente se iba a quedar como (O.o "¿Pero hay que reírse o algo? ¡Enga ya!).   
Por cierto, no pienses que el nombre de Perry Maison viene de MarilyN Maison (sino que es al contrario), no surgió de ahí, sino que... mejor déjalo... es una larga historia!!!!  
Eres mi primera reviewer o como coño se diga eso, así que nunca te olvidaré... siempre tendrás un hueco en mi podrido corazoncito (música lacrimogena)...   
Bueno, basta de mariconadas!!! Y respondiendo a tu pregunta-plegaria, si pienso seguir actualizando capítulos tan pronto como pueda (no soy una escritora muy prolífica pero lo intentaré). Voy a hacer el primer libro (o eso espero), en plan coña-marinera... pero seguramente me haré famosa, no podré soportar toda la presión y me hundiré en el mundo de las drogas alucinógenas!!! Es broma, pero no creo que haga toda la saga HarryPotter-PerryMaison... esgque verás... me da mucha pereza de verdad y este primer libro ya me está costando sudores los mios!!  
En fins, saludos-besitos-achuchones de Sariluri!!!  
  
P.D: Si este capitulo te ha parecido gracioso, espera a ver el resto... y sí, se me va un poco la olla de vez en cuando, ya lo habrás notado :p!!

**Usagi Kinomoto:** Holas... jajaja!!! No, si yo no fumo cosas raras, no te creas, la inspiración divina me viene de fábrica!!! Quizás te parezca que me he fumado un porro porque de pequeña me caí por las escaleras rodando... y me dejé parte de mi cordura esparcida en ellas!!! Siento mucho que no entiendas algunas cosas, pero ya sabes que las costumbres cambian de un país a otro... supongo que te habrás encontrado con ese problema antes, porque yo si -!!!  
También siento lo de tus pantalones (seguro que dejaste de hacer esas cosas hace mucho tiempo y ahora ha vuelto tu vieja costumbre)... no te preocupes de verdad... le pasa a mucha gente!!! ?  
Muchas gracias, seguiré publicando... of course!! Oh, yeah!!

**RowanLegolas:** Muchas gasias wapooo!!! Eres el más mejor!!! Un machio-machio-men!!! Jajaja, está claro que el climax llega con nuestra creación-Frankenstain de Corcel de Satán, pero no adelantes acontecimientos ;p!!! Recuerda que eres mi socio, vamos a partes iguales jajaja!!! Además yo ya tengo la sonrisa guay, pero Licor del Polo que congela la cascada!!!  
Besos tio sessy!!! ;p

**Laraeternalanjiru:** Me alaga que digas que mi historia tiene un estilo español T-T de verdad, lloro de felicidad!!! Y eso de una delicia es una exageración... anda yaaaa!!! :D Me alegro que te haya gustado, no pensé que la gente lo fuera a disfrutar tanto con esta mi historia!!!  
  
Y bueno... aquí bajo el siguiente capitulo porque me voy de vacaciones este mes y no se cuando podré seguir bajando (aunque no creo que mi vida les interese lo más mínimo), pos eso: Perry Maison, un descerebrado neuronal que va de perdido por la vida!!!! Este capítulo es un poco más peor que el anterior, pero ya se irá animando la cosa!!! Va por ustedes!!!  
  
----------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 2:  
  
El vidrio se me pir  
  
Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Duracel se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada con un pan bajo el brazo, pero Prohibido Fumar no había cambiado en absoluto. Los pajarillos cantaban, las nubes se levantaban, el sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Duracel y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Duracel había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, y los meteoritos una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores, pero Dumbo Duracel ya no era un niño pequeño, era un gran niño, era una foca marina, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban unos marcos de los 20 chinos con un niño ideal que viene de relleno en los marcos, ya que al parecer, los señores Duracel estaban avergonzados de su gordo hijo... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.  
  
Sin embargo, Perry Maison estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, metido en el sobre y roncando a pierna suelta con un moco en la nariz, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Putania se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.  
  
—¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!  
  
—Puta vieja —murmuró Perry.  
  
Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.  
  
—¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Perry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba, un motero, un club nocturno...Perry no debería ver Crónicas Marcianas antes de dormir.  
  
Su tía volvió a la puerta.  
  
—¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.  
  
—No, me estoy haciendo una paja —respondió Perry.  
  
—Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a tocarlo antes de lavarte las manos, cacho guarro, y felicita al gordo de tu primo, que es su cumpleaños.  
  
Perry gimió.  
  
—¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
  
—Nada, nada...que ya si eso ahora voy. Será perra la vieja.  
  
El cumpleaños de Dumbo... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? No le había comprado nada a su primo (ni ganas, ni hacer un intento). Perry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar algo que regalarle. Encontró un par de calcetines sucios y malolientes debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, guardó la araña y guardó los calcetines. Perry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía. La verdad le gustaban las arañas. Le gustaban fritas o crudas, y también al ajillo, ya que sus tíos no le daban de comer.  
  
Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dumbo. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras, el satélite espacial de la Mir, la vaca asada... La razón exacta por la que Dumbo podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Perry, ya que nunca se había visto un elefante encima de una bicicleta. Quizás se hiciera famoso o...  
  
Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Perry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad. Quizás los porros tuvieran la culpa de su menor desarrollo, pero era un vicio mu malo y difícil de dejar. Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas que les mangaba a vagabundos de la calle mientras dormían. Perry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo verde y ojos de color negro brillante (N/A: o era al revés? ). Llevaba gafas redondas que le hacían parecen algo intelectual (aunque solo en apariencia) siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que se había cogido pedos y se había chocado con las farolas de la calle.   
  
La única cosa que a Perry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña tatuaje en la frente, con la forma de un conejito playboy. La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Putania era cómo se la había hecho.  
  
—En el garito del piercing y del tatuaje, tus padres habían bebido demasiado y te hicieron un tatuaje. Tus padres murieron de hepatitis crónica —había dicho—. ¡Y no hagas preguntas que me quedo sin argumento!  
  
«No hagas preguntas que me quedo sin argumento»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Duracel, es decir, si querías sobrevivir, además claro de cazar tu propia comida.  
  
Tío Verdor entró a la cocina cuando Perry estaba dando la vuelta a su desayuno.  
  
—¡Péinate! ¡Suicídate! ¡Córtate las venas o déjatelas largas!¡ Bebe cianuro!¡Vete de casa ya! —bramó como saludo matinal.  
  
Una vez por semana, tío Verdor miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Perry necesitaba morirse un rato. A Perry le habían intentado asesinar una multitud de veces desde que nació, y seguiría siendo así por mucho tiempo, pero como es el prota de la historia no puede morir (N/A: o al menos hasta el final de toda la historia, NO QUEREMOS ADELANTAR ARGUMENTO PERO PERRY ACABA DEBAJO UN PUENTE METIENDOSE CABALLO HASTA LAS OREJAS).  
  
Perry estaba friéndose unas moscas cuando Dumbo llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dumbo se parecía mucho a tío Verdor. Tenía una cara grande y rosada llena de granos, mocos y pus, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Putania decía a menudo que Dumbo parecía un niño muy gordo. Perry decía a menudo que Dumbo parecía una morsa marina con caluca.  
  
Perry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon y el suyo con dos moscas, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dumbo contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció. Se dio cuenta de que no sabía contar, solo sabía contar hasta diez, así que contó hasta diez como tres veces.  
  
—¡Esta vaca enorme no está muy hecha, y a mi me gusta la carne muy bien hecha! —dijo Dumbo, poniéndose rojo.  
  
Perry, que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dumbo, comenzó a comerse sus moscas lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.  
  
Tía Putania también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:  
  
—Es que la vaca entera no cabía en el horno, pero he seguido los consejos de Karlos Arguiñano, cariño.  
  
Dumbo pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.  
  
—¿Karlos Arguiñano?  
  
—Si, dulzura —dijo tía Putania.  
  
—Oh —Dumbo se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.  
  
Tío Verdor rió entre dientes.  
  
—El pequeño tunante quiere que le den la vaca bien hecha, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dumbo! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.  
  
Aquello no hizo demasiada gracia a Dumbo, quien dijo a su padre:  
  
—¡A que te escupo!  
  
En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Putania fue a cogerlo, mientras Perry y tío Verdor miraban a Dumbo, que estaba comiéndose su vaca, clavando el diente en una de las patas traseras. Estaba con el fémur de vaca en la mano, cuando tía Putania volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.  
  
—Malas noticias, Verdor —dijo—. La señora Pigg se ha fracturado la pelvis bailando el bambo. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Perry.  
  
La boca de Dumbo se abrió con horror, dejando ver la carne de vaca masticada, pero el corazón de Perry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dumbo, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, al Acuópolis, al teleférico, a comer hamburguesas, al ZooAquarium, a tirarse en paracaídas, puenting o al cine. Cada año, Perry se quedaba con la señora Pigg, una vieja loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Perry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a culodepollo y la señora Pigg le hacía darle masajes en los pies, limarle sus largas garras y los callos mientras le contaba sobre todos los maridos que había tenido (mi segundo marido...Richard...).  
  
—¿Y ahora qué coño hacemos? —preguntó tía Putania, mirando con ira a Perry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo, cerrando tanto los ojos que Perry dudó si podía ver algo. Perry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pelvis de la señora Pigg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que limar las asperezas de esta.  
  
—Podemos llamar a la tía Margaritaseisdedos —sugirió tío Verdor.  
  
—No seas gilipollas, Verdor, ella no aguanta al putocriodemierda este.  
  
Los Duracel hablaban a menudo sobre Perry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto, subnormal o que no podía entenderlos, lo cual era cierto, pero algo muy grosero por su parte.  
  
—¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvannyvienen?  
  
—Está de vacaciones nadando entre tiburones —respondió enfadada tía Putania.  
  
—Podéis dejarme aquí troncos—sugirió esperanzado Perry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dumbo mientras se liaba unos canutos.  
  
Tía Putania lo miró más fea que el Fary comiendo limones.  
  
—¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas, quemada, destrozada, carbonizada? —rezongó.  
  
—No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Perry, aunque un poco pirómano si que era —solo voy a montar una fiestecilla con putas y coca.  
  
—Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Putania—... y con un poco de suerte nos lo compran como una nueva espécimen...  
  
Dumbo comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, y tiraba mocos por todas partes.  
  
—¡Cállate gordo cabrón! ¡Que asco que me das! ¡Que me manchas el tapete de la abuela! —exclamó Putania.  
  
—¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga...joderrr! —exclamó Dumbo entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona y enseñó su dedo central a Perry.  
  
Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.  
  
—¡Oh, Dios, SANTAMARÍA PURÍSIMA...  
  
—Sin pecado concedido.  
  
—...ya están aquí! —dijo tía Putania en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dumbo, Piers Brosnan, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dumbo les pegaba, les quitaba el dinero del almuerzo, los pantalones, las zapatíllas y el reloj. Dumbo suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.  
  
Media hora más tarde, Perry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del troncomóvil de los Duracel, junto con Piers y Dumbo, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Verdor se llevó aparte a Perry.  
  
—Te lo advierto, y el que avisa no es traidor —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Perry y escupiéndole unos nardos como cañones de gordos—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta tu Primera Comunión, la cual, no creo que llegue, porque eres un peazosubnormal.  
  
—Pero si la Comunión ya ha pasado —dijo Perry—. Pero nosotros somos protestantes y...  
  
Pero tío Verdor no le escuchó. Nadie lo hacía.  
  
El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Perry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Duracel que él no las causaba.  
  
En una ocasión, tía Putania, cansada de que Perry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible tatuaje». Dumbo se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Perry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que el tupé de Elvis, sorprendiendo a su tía mientras cantaba "A Little Less Conversation... ". Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido el pelo como el tupé de Elvis en sus tiempos mozos.  
  
Otra vez, tía Putania había encontrado en el cuarto de Perry una gran variedad de revistas subiditas de tono. En aquellas edades la confusión y la falta de información hacían que los chicos exploraran ciertos territorios (N/A: lo que es normal). Pero lo que Putania no había encontrado tan normal fueron el sinfín de aparatos eléctricos para dios sabe qué que encontró en la mesa de su cajón, además de una extraña crema lubricante y una bolsa de las de El Corte Ingles de las grandes llena de marihuana. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y todo se confundió...y Perry fue nuevamente castigado.  
  
Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio vestido de Spiderman. El grupo de Dumbo lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Perry como de los demás, se encontró subiéndose por las paredes con sinfín de sentidos arácnidos de todos los colores. Los Duracel recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Perry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Verdor a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena, quien echaba los doce candados, tirando las llaves) es que tanto comer moscas y arañas podía haberle sentado un poco mal al hígado. Perry suponía que sus sucias manos llenas de mierda y pegajosas, le habían hecho poder escalar por las paredes.  
  
Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dumbo y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el techo del colegio, en su alacena de doce candados, o en el salón de la señora Pigg, con su olor a culodepollo.  
  
Mientras conducía, tío Verdor se quejaba a tía Putania. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Perry, el ayuntamiento, Perry, el banco, Perry, su secretaria era una estrecha, Perry, los gatos sabían leer y el no, Perry... eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.  
  
—... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros, sucios, camorristas, vagos, asquerosos, apestosos, greñosos... —dijo, mientras un motorista los adelantaba dejando ver su dedo central.  
  
—Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Perry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando, luego iba a un club de carretera y todo se confundía...  
  
Tío Verdor casi chocó con el coche que iba delante de su troncomóvil. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Perry:  
  
—¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN! ¡LAS LECHUZAS NO VUELAN! ¡LOS GATOS NO SABEN LEER, NO BAILAN CLAQUE, NI SE ZURRAN EN MI JARDÍN!  
  
Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.  
  
Dumbo y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.  
  
—Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Perry—. Fue sólo una alucinación por la falta de proteínas y hierro en mi sangre.  
  
—¡NO TE ESTÁ PERMITIDO SOÑAR CON MOTOS VOLADORAS, NI CON MOTOS, NI CON GATOS QUE BAILAN! ¡NO TE ESTÁ PERMITIDO SOÑAR! ¡NO TE ESTÁ PERMITIDO VIVIR, NI RESPIRAR!  
  
—¡Si señor!  
  
—¡¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO SOLDADO?! ¡ERES ESCORIA! ¡UNA MIERDA EN MI ZAPATO! ¡RESTOS DE COMIDA ENTRE MIS DIENTES! ¡UN GRANO ENORME EN MI CULO!  
  
—¡Si señor!  
  
Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Duracel aún más que las preguntas que Perry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas (N/A: algunos dibujos animados pueden incitar a hacer cosas muy peligrosas, como Heidi, Marco que contienen gran variedad de mensajes subliminares).  
  
Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Duracel compraron a Dumbo y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Perry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un flash de limón, que era lo más barato. Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Perry, chupándolo mientras observaban a las morsas marinas y Perry se preguntaba que hacía su primo enjaulado de esa manera. Vale que era un rato bruto el chaval, pero tampoco se merecía eso...hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba a su lado.  
  
Fue la mejor mañana que Perry había pasado en mucho tiempo, en toda su larga existencia, lo que hace pensar en la triste vida que Perry llevaba. Hasta tuvo un rato para liarse un peta mientras los Duracel comían. Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dumbo tuvo una rabieta porque su caballo asado no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Verdor le compró otro y Perry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero (del que solo quedaba un filete, pero fue suficiente para él, haciendo en su organismo un aporte vitamínico.  
  
Más tarde, Perry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.  
  
Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Todo aquello hizo que Perry tuviera hambre, acostumbrado a comer esa serie de animales. Dumbo y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dumbo encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el troncomóvil de tío Verdor y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.  
  
Dumbo permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.  
  
—Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.  
  
Tío Verdor golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.  
  
—Hazlo coñiiioooo —ordenó Dumbo.  
  
Tío Verdor golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.  
  
—Puta mierrrda —se quejó Dumbo. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.  
  
Perry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Tenía una pinta estupenda, así que sacó su navaja multiusos S.A. y empezó a desatornillar el cristal para poder comerse tan rico manjar.  
  
Y se le hacía la boca agua, cuando la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Perry.  
  
Guiñó un ojo.  
  
Perry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para comprobar que nadie le veía infringiendo la ley o por lo menos por si hacía una de sus gilipolleces no le viera nadie. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.Dirigió a Perry una mirada que decía claramente:  
  
—Hola guapo, ¿estudias o trabajas?  
  
—Me gustan las serpientes, pero prefiero las arañas —murmuró Perry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo.   
  
La serpiente tembló vigorosamente.  
  
—A propósito, ¿prefieres que te cocine al agua maría o con salsa agridulce? —preguntó Perry. La serpiente empezó a enloquecer rápidamente bailando de una forma extraña a base de espasmos por el nerviosismo.   
  
Mientras la serpiente bailaba de aquella forma tan extraña, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Perry los hizo saltar.  
  
—¡DUMBO! ¡SEÑOR DURACEL! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!  
  
Dumbo se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
—Quita de en medio maricón —dijo, golpeando a Perry en el páncreas. Cogido por sorpresa, Perry cayó al suelo de cemento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dumbo estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.  
  
Perry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la anaconda se había caído al ser desatornillado. La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.  
  
Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Perry corrió tras ella, la alcanzó y se la metió en la boca.  
  
El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.  
  
—Pero... ¿y el vidrio? ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio? ¿adónde ha ido la serpiente? – dijo mientras Perry masticaba algo que había dentro de su boca.  
  
El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de whisqui doble con hielo para tía Putania, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dumbo no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Perry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del troncomóvil de tío Verdor, Dumbo les contó que casi le había arrancado la pierna, mientras él había luchado con dientes y puños, intentando salvar su vida, estilo Indiana Jones, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo, pero que se había tomado un chicle airways (respira mejor) zafándose de la enorme serpiente. Pero lo peor, para Perry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:  
  
—Perry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Perry? Y luego se la ha comido como un buitre. ¿Verdad Perry? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? (N/A: que asco de niño).  
  
Tío Verdor esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Perry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.  
  
—Ve... alacena... quédate... suicídate...córtate las venas...déjatelas largas...no hay comida...a la mierdaaaa —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Putania tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.  
  
Mucho más tarde, Perry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, pensando mientras se liaba un porro, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Duracel estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir al desván a buscar unas cuantas arañas para comer, y esque la serpiente le había dejado la boca un poco seca.  
  
Había vivido con los Duracel casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, diez horribles años, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto al no haberse puesto la antitetánica. No podía recordar haber estado en el garito del piercing y del tatuaje cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria y le salía humo por las orejas de pensar, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente. Aquello debía de ser la luz que utilizaban los tatuadores, suponía, aunque una luz verde... Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.  
  
Cuando era más pequeño, Perry soñaba una y otra vez que una tía buena venía volando y se lo llevaba lejos, a la tierra de éxtasis y las drogas alucinógenas, pero eso nunca sucedió: las tías buenas no iban volando por ahí llevándose a mocosos como el al paraíso del éxtasis y demás drogas alucinógenas. Pero a veces pensaba (¿pensar? No pensar es algo mu fuerte, pensar no, su masa celebral no llegaba a tal proceso neuronal) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Putania y Dumbo. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús y le había dicho que le firmara una autógrafo, que tenía todos sus discos. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y le había dado la enhorabuena por su última película. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Perry trataba de acercarse.  
  
En el colegio, Perry no tenía amigos, era antisocial. Nadie quería estar con Perry Maison, todos le odiaban, hasta los perros de la calle se alejaban de él como si tuviera la peste, sida o sífilis.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pos ya está!!! Eso es todo... eso es todo... eso es todo amigos!!!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, sino solo deben dejarme un review!!! Si les ha gustado deben dejarme un review!!! **Conclusión:** dejenme un review que me da algooo!!!

Solo hay que pinchar más abajo

es mu facil el inglés

si le pones

interés

aqu

V


	3. Capítulo 3: La cartas de naide

By Sariluri  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hardcore- ¡¡Joe troncos!! ¡¡¡Menuda mierda de capitulo ¿non?!!! Ejque me estaba sobando, os lo juro... Buaaa, ejque la ejcritora, la Salurila esta es una analfabeta, no sabe ni de escribir... Lo que pasa que hasta que no llegue mi parte de la historia no mola. ¡¡¡¡Yo soy la caña, la puta verdadera estrella de la peli!!!! ¡¡Debería llevarme el Oscar como actor revelación!! ¿Que sería de Perry Maison sin su colega Hardcore, que le pasa una mierda de primera?  
  
Sariluri- ¿Pero te quieres callar la puta boca, Hardcore? ¿Porque no te tomas las medicinas que hoy estas un poco peor de lo tuyo?  
  
Hardcore- Mira tú... Silarina ¡Porque no me sale de los cojones! ¿Tú que quieres, bronca?  
  
Sariluri- ¿Pero turs tonto o que? ¿No ves que tenemos que contestar los reviews de nuestros lectores y fans?  
  
Hardcore- ¿Pero que dices, tronca? ¿Qué fans ni que ostia?¡Tu no tienes fans! ¡¡¡Tu no tienes una puta mierda porque tu historia de los cojones es una basuuuuuraaaaa!!! Que sepas que su tu historia funciona es por mi... ¡¡¡¡HEAVY METAL LA OSTIAAAA!!!!   
  
Sariluri- ¡Que siiii! ¡¡Mira tenemos un review de Laraeternalanjiru que nos sigue desde nuestros principios rancios!!  
  
Hardcore- ¿¿Cual?? ¿¿La tía esa que habla consigo misma?? ¡¡¡Esa se fuma los porros doblaos!!!  
  
Sariluri- TT ¡Eso es mentira! ¡¡¡Lo que pasa es que habla con sus guardianes Luarnim y Logan!!! (¡¡¡No le hagas ni puto caso, que se ha fumado un peta y ya ve a los elefantes rosas de Dumbo!!! Gracias por dejar tu review, me alegro de que te guste preonto habrá más, y sí, yo también debo tener una sobredosis de ingestión de tostadas con Nocilla... no fumo porros... pero a veces me cojo el incienso de Marihuana y me viene la inspiración, ¡¡pero enseguida se me pasa!! ¡Gracias por ofrecerte a darme ideas,la verdas ando un poco perdía! Por cierto, RowanLegolas te ha contestado en los reviews ::.w..Bss..w.::)  
  
Hardcore- ¿Tu que te crees tarada? ¿¿Que no puedo leer los paréntesis??  
  
Sariluri- Hardcore, por favor...me estas poniendo en evidencia U  
  
Hardcore- ¿Pero que evidencia piba, pero tu que dices? ¡¡¡Pero si te van llamando puta por las esquinas!!! ¡Seguro que te han visto por la calle!  
  
Sariluri- ¡Eso es mentira!¡Es solo una expresión! ¬¬ ¡Seguro que Marisol me lo dice de cariño! ¡¡Aunque para que negar lo evidente!! (pero tampoco lo difundas mujer, que luego todo se sabe) ¡¡Gracias por tu review Marisol!! Encima que la pobre se marea leyendo... ¡Eso es un  
  
gran paso, un gran principio de una nueva amistad!  
  
Hardcore- ¡Si, fijo que casi pota!  
  
Sariluri- ¡¡¡¡Pero no seas tan cerrrrdo!!!! ¡¡Además mira, también nos ha dejado un review nuestro querido Legolas, tío sessy con melena rubia L´oreal y sonrisa Colgate!! se oyen gritos de las féminas   
  
¡¡Conteneos locas!! (Tu lo has dicho, he retornado el los albores de la tempestad, como Gandalf, el Rey Aragorn y el Jedi Skywalker!!!) ¿Quien te habrá dicho lo de la San Miguel? Me suena :p ... Ayyy nuestro Corcelito... cada día está más grande y con más ganas de matar!!! Tu tienes su custodia este mes, acuerdate de recogerle el Sábado y llevarle a dar una vuelta!!! No me mires asi, que si a alguien ha salido es a tu madre XD ¡Es broma!   
  
Aver que se pue hacer con el Aznar y tu pelo L´oreal, ya se verá!!   
  
Y no me vaciles a mis lectores coñiiiiooo que me espantas a la clientela ;9!!! (quien fue a hablar el que habla con el Pozi y la Amparo)  
  
¿Y esa publicidad tan mala? ¡¡¡Aisss, a ver si publicas Diario de un Liguero, eso si que es Literatura y no las Leyendas de Becquer!!!!!! Más bien deja los porros, que luego te viola Beyoncé en la playa y la Cho seropositiva-ninfomana-zoofilica!!! YNOMELLAMESTIASESSYQUEMELOCREOYNOPUESER!!! ¡¡Un besazo elfirri sessual!!  
  
Hardcore- ¡Que saco me dais, pareceis un matrimonio rancio! Buuuaaaa... tienes más cara que espalda, ¡pero si al Legolas este lo tienes comprado para que te deje reviews!  
  
Sariluri- ¡Mentira! ¡Lo hace por lástima y caridad! ¬¬  
  
Hardcore- ¬¬  
  
Sariluri- Bien, ejem... seguimos con las contestaciones a los reviews: Ruri Duncan dice que le ha gustado mucho el primer capitulo. ¿Enserio han posteado mi historia en una página? ¡¡Dime cual es la página, porfi porfi porfi, que guay!!  
  
Hardcore- ¡Si, te meas de la emoción!  
  
Sariluri- ¡Bueno ya vale coñiooo!¡Déjame acabar...! ¿¿O tienes algo más que añadir??  
  
Hardcore- Si bueno... quería saludar a mi madre y dar un consejo a las Juventudes Hitlerianas: ¡¡¡No compreis drogas, es un bien escaso y me dejais sin existencias!!! Jajajajajaja  
  
Sariluri- Gracias por tus palabras... Aquí os bajo el capitulo 3 "Las cartas de naide" En este capitulo podremos leer más acerca de...  
  
Hardcore- ¡¡So let it be written. So let it be done. I'm sent here by the chosen one. So let it be written. So let it be done. To kill the first born pharaoh son. I'm creeping death!!  
  
Sariluri- ¿Quieres dejar de cantar?  
  
Hardcore- ¡Puesss... no tronca! Ejcucha, ahorrate tanta presentación de los cojones porque este capítulo no vale una puta mierda. El próximo ya mola ¿non? Porque salgo yo, ¡pero este no vale ni pa zurrarse encima! ¿Porque no nos amos al garito este de enfrente y te invito a unas birritas?... ¡Pagas tú!  
  
Sariluri- ¿A las 10 de la mañana? O.  
  
Hardcore- ¡¡Joe tronca, que si!! ¡¡¡¡Desayunamos unas birritas con unas tapitas de tortilla de patata!!!! ¡¡¡Buenísimo pal sistema locomotor y cardíaco!!!  
  
Sariluri- Oye... esa moto que se está llevando la grúa... ¿no es tuya?  
  
Hardcore- ¡Ay vaaaa! ¡Si es verdá! ¡¡¡Cabrón!!! ¡¡¡Devuelmeme mi moto!!!  
  
Sariluri- Bueno después de esta leve interrupción, procedemos a leer "Perry Maison y el Pedrolo pa fumar"  
  
Capítulo 3:  
  
Las cartas de naide  
  
La "fuga de la anaconda" le acarreó a Perry el castigo más largo de su vida. Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya le había salido pelo en el pecho y tenía hijos y habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y Dumbo había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara, se había comido su vaca enorme y, había tirado el satélite ruso por su ventana cuando la anciana señora Pigg pasaba por debajo rompiéndola tres vértebras. Lo verdaderamente extraño es que la momia de mujer esa no estuviera muerta todavía.  
  
Perry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dumbo, que eran unos jóvenes criminales que visitaban la casa cada día. Piers, Olala, Selaví, Cruasán, y Café Olé y eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dumbo era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe. Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dumbo: la caza del Perry.  
  
Por esa razón, Perry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí, cazando bichos, oliendo el culo a los demás perros y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. Dumbo tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Verdor, Alpanpanyalvinovino. Piers Brosnan también iría allí. Perry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Estoeslabomba, de la zona. Dumbo encontraba eso muy divertido.  
  
—Allí, en Estoeslabomba, hacen todo tipo de perversiones sexuales a los de primer año —dijo a Perry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?  
  
—No, gracias —respondió Perry—. Que luego te gusta y no nos lo podemos permitir a estas alturas. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dumbo pudiera entender lo que le había dicho, que fue a las 3 horas aproximadamente.  
  
Un día del mes de julio, tía Putania llevó a Dumbo a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Alpanpanyalvinovino, dejando a Perry en casa de la señora Pigg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Pigg se había fracturado tres vértebras cuando le había caído el satélite en la cabeza, pero no parecía estar enfadada porque no hizo que Perry le limara los callos, sino que dejó que Perry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de chocolate que se fumó muy agusto. Perry esperaba que sus tíos nunca supieran que era la señora Pigg la que le conseguía las maría pa porretes. La verdad, la vieja era una traficante de cojones, aunque por su aspecto no lo pareciera.  
  
Aquella tarde, Dumbo desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Alpanpanyalvinovino llevaban un vestido regional rojo con lunares negros y volantes, medias moradas y una peineta en el pelo. También llevaban unos tacones y unas castañuelas, que utilizaban para ¿puedo bailar? cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura, sobretodo si querían dedicarse a la copla, pero Dumbo, con su cacho de barriga enorme no quedaba muy bien.  
  
Mientras miraba a Dumbo con sus nuevos medias, tío Verdor dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Putania estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dumbo, y no me extraña porque si ese hubiera sido mi hijo, también me hubiera puesto a llorar de pena. Perry no se atrevía a hablar, pero intentó consolar a su tía.   
  
—No llores tía, que tampoco está tan mal.  
  
—Cállate mocoso, ojalá fueras tu la mitad de hombre que mi Dumbo.  
  
Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse. La verdad es que si era la mitad de hombre que el, y un cuarto también porque su primo Dumbo era el niño más gordo que había visto jamás.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando Perry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina, era la peste más horrorosa que había olido jamás, y no podía explicarse de donde venía ya que su primo Dumbo no estaba cerca. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.  
  
—¿Qué es lo que es? —preguntó a tía Putania. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Perry se atrevía a preguntar algo.  
  
—Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio, macho —dijo.  
  
Perry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.  
  
—Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado y oler mal.  
  
—No es una de las características especiales que debe tener tu uniforme... pero he pensado que así estarás más patético y todos se reirán de tí —dijo con ira tía Putania.   
  
Perry tenía serias dudas de si debía matar a su tía por aquello o no, pero luego se le olvido cual era la causa por la que debía matarla, y después se le olvidó que debía matarla, así que todo eso quedó en el olvido.   
  
Dumbo y tío Verdor entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Perry. Tío Verdor abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dumbo golpeó el suelo taconeando con muso arte con sus zapatos del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.  
  
Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.  
  
—Trae la correspondencia, Dumbo —dijo tío Verdor, detrás de su periódico.  
  
—Que vaya el Perry  
  
—Trae las cartas, Perry.  
  
—Que lo haga Dumbo.  
  
—Pégale una manta de palos, Dumbo.  
  
Perry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de la tía Margaritaseisdedos, la hermana de tío Verdor, que estaba de vacaciones en el Caribe con Curro y salía con un bikini que la hacía parecer incluso más gorda que Dumbo, y que hizo que Perry tuviera ganas de vomitar el desayuno que todavía no había comido; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura que Verdor nunca pagaba, ya que siempre defraudaba a Hacienda, y una carta para Perry.  
  
Perry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica, los ojos le daban vueltas y le daban espasmos soltando babas por todos lados. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. Nada, de nada, de nada, ni siquiera cuando se escribía a sí mismo en Navidad, tampoco recibía las cartas. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes, así que no podía ser del programa "Hay una carta para ti". Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, o club de alterne así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran algún tipo de devolución o pago.   
  
Tampoco era mayor de edad, así que no podía votar en las elecciones. Tampoco se había visto en ningún negocio turbio, así que no podía ser ningún tipo de amenaza, atentado, fraude fiscal, ni invitación para acudir de jurado a Operación Triunfo. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.  
  
Señor P. Maison  
  
Alacena Debajo de la Escalera en condiciones infrahumanas.  
  
Prohibido Fumar, 4  
  
Tinki Winki  
  
Surrender  
  
El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello así que esperaba que no tuviera que pagar nada, porque encima que no había recibido una carta en su vida, no estaba para tonterias encima.  
  
Con las manos temblorosas y escupiendo babas aun, Perry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un tigretón, un cuervo, un hamster y una anaconda, que rodeaban una gran letra J.  
  
—¡Engaaa coñioooo! ¡Vente ya acá pacá!—exclamó tío Verdor desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba de Al-Qaeda —Se rió de su propio chiste, aunque la verdad no tenía mucha gracia la verdad. (N/A: Jajaja que gracioso. Además de gordo, gilipollas).  
  
Perry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Verdor la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.  
  
Tío Verdor rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.  
  
—Margaritaseisdedos está enferma —informó a tía Putania—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.  
  
Perry pensó que eso no era lo malo, lo malo era que se hubiera comido todo lo que allí había.  
  
—¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dumbo—. ¡Papá, Perry ha recibido algo! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Dámelo! ¡Lo quiero todo!  
  
Perry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Verdor se la arrancó de la mano.  
  
—¡Es míoooooooooo! ¡Mi tessssorooooo! —dijo Perry; tratando de recuperarla.  
  
—¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Verdor, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo, luego al azul, violeta, pasando de un color a otro hasta completar la bandera gay. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.  
  
—¡Pu... Pu... Putania! —bufó.  
  
Dumbo trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Verdor la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Putania la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.  
  
—¡Verdor! ¡Oh, Dios mío, espiritusantoamen, avemaría cuando serás mía... Verdor!  
  
Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Perry y Dumbo todavía estaban allí. Dumbo no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Pisó a su padre el pie con el taconazo de Alpanpanyalvinovino.  
  
—Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.  
  
—Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Perry con rabia—. Es míaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
—Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Verdor, metiendo la carta en el sobre —. A la saca.  
  
Perry no se movió.  
  
—¡QUIERO MI CARTA! ¡Essssss miiiiaaaa!—gritó.  
  
—¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dumbo.  
  
—¡FUERA! ¡Dios me tenía que haber hecho la vasectomía! ¡Coñiiiiioooo, que me estais tocando los cojones yaaaaaaaa!—gritó tío Verdor y, cogiendo a Perry y a Dumbo por las orejas, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Perry y Dumbo iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. Dumbo, puso su axila en la cara de Perry. Ganó Dumbo, así que Perry, medio muerto por el olor, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.  
  
—Verdor —decía tía Putania, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?  
  
—Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos, pueden estar en cualquier parte. Nunca duermeeee —murmuró tío Verdor, agitado.  
  
—Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Verdor? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...  
  
Perry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Verdor yendo y viniendo por la cocina. Pudo ver el refajo de la tía Putania. Prefirió no mirar.   
  
—No —dijo finalmente—. No, ni puto caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...  
  
—Pero...  
  
—¡Chist! ¿Me hago una camiseta que ponga calladita? No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Putania! ¡Son como una secta! ¡Son como...el Circulo de Lectores! Una vez que te apuntas estás perdido ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?¿No juramos destruir el Anillo de Sauron?  
  
Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Verdor hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Perry en su alacena.  
  
—¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Perry, en el momento en que tío Verdor pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió? ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué ponía? ¿Dónde, cuando, como? ¿A que huelen las nubes? ¿A que huele lo que no huele? ¿Por qué me miras con cara de sádico? ¿Quieres matarme, verdad?  
  
—Cállate coñiiiiiiooo. Solo era propaganda electoral.—dijo tío Verdor con tono cortante—. La quemé.  
  
—No era propaganda electoral —dijo Perry enfadado—. Soy menor de edad.  
  
—¡SILENCIO! ¡Qué te corro a ostias!—gritó el tío Verdor, y unas arañas cayeron del techo, mientras Perry cogia unas cuentas al vuelo y las guardaba pal postre. Verdor respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.  
  
—Ah, sí, Perry, en lo que se refiere a que eres menor de edad... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente si un día nos pillan metiendote aquí...nos van a denunciar por maltrato infantil. Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al cuarto de la limpieza.  
  
—¿Por qué? Me gusta estar aquí. Me gustan las arañas. ¡Me gusta ser mujer!—dijo Perry.  
  
—¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.  
  
La casa de los Duracel tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Verdor y tía Putania, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Margaritaseisdedos, la hermana de Verdor), en el tercero dormía Dumbo y el último era el armario de la limpieza, donde se guardaban todos los elementos de limpieza de tía Putania. En un solo viaje Perry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Era un poco triste dormir entre fregonas, valletas y botellas de Mr.Proper. Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dumbo a su madre.  
  
—No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...  
  
—Pero hijo, si es el cuarto de la limpieza...  
  
—Que nooooooo. Que lo utilizo para...jugar al escondite, si eso.  
  
Perry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.  
  
—Sucios y asquerosos Hobbits. Nos lo robarooooon...  
  
A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dumbo se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado patadas en el culo a su padre con los zapatos de Alpanpanyalvinovino, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había sacado un bazoca a su madre, una 9milímetros y una escopeta de caza, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su armario de la limpieza. Perry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo. Tío Verdor y tía Putania se miraban misteriosamente, levantando una ceja, luego la otra, luego las dos a la vez.  
  
Cuando llegó el correo, tío Verdor, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Perry, hizo que fuera Dumbo. Lo oyeron taconear con muso arte en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.  
  
—¡Hay otra más! Señor P. Maison, El Armario de la Limpieza, Prohibido Fumar, 4...  
  
Con un grito ahogado, tío Verdor se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, pero no llegó, porque estaba muy gordo y se cansó a los dos metros. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Perry se le había colgado de un pelo de la nariz. Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron puntapiés de los zapatos de tacón de Dumbo, tío Verdor se enderezó con la carta de Perry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.  
  
—Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu armario de la limpieza —dijo a Perry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dumbo.. Vete... Vete por ahí anda yaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Perry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación, paseó en circulos hasta que hizo un agujero en el suelo. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo, y otra y otra y otra? Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan misión imposible.  
  
El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente (despierta putamariconademierda, mariconzón). Perry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Duracel. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz. Se comió la barandilla, con escalones incluidos.  
  
Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Prohibido Fumar y le atracaría cogiendo su carta antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente, tanto que creía que se le iba a salir. Se puso la mano en el pecho, pero en vez de latirle el corazón le latía un ojo, así que dejó su pecho en paz. Mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro, se llevaba todo por delante, hacia la puerta.  
  
—¡AAAUUUGGG!  
  
Perry saltó en el aire, estilo Matrix, quedándose colgado en la lámpara del recibidor. Había trompezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo! ¡Algo asqueroso, repugnante y fuera de lo normal! Ah, era su tío Verdor... ¡COÑIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOO ERA SU TÍO VERDOR!  
  
Tío Verdor gritó a Perry durante media hora, mientras él escuchaba los pajarillos (lalaralala) y luego le dijo que le hiciera un Colacao. Perry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Verdor. Perry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.  
  
—Quiero... un Colacao—comenzó, pero tío Verdor estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.  
  
Aquel día, tío Verdor no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y construyó un refugio antinuclear.  
  
—¿Te das cuen? —explicó a tía Putania, con la boca llena de clavos—. Pecadorrrrll, jandemorenawerrr. Aquí no pueden entrar.  
  
—Llora.  
  
—Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Putania, ellos no son como tú y yo. Pueden llegar a ser retorcidos y maqueavelicos. Pueden llegar a ser unos jodidos cabrones que no dejan de dar poculo.  
  
El viernes, ni más ni menos, llegaron para Perry doce cartas. Ni once ni trece. Doce cartas. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo, las habían dejado en la tostadora, la licuadora, el árbol de Navidel...  
  
Tío Verdor comenzó a enloquecer. Un tic-tac nervioso comenzaba a aparecerle en el parpado del ojo izquierdo, y tenía hinchada la vena de la frente.  
  
El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a alabin alaban alabinbonbam. Vamos que la situación estaba volviéndose un poco absurda, porque ya tenían más papel en la casa, que el Perry pa porros.  
  
La mañana del domingo, tío Verdor estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, con su tic-tac en el parpado derecho y su vena hinchada en la frente...pero feliz. Casi medio mal, dándole un jamacuco, dándole un chungazo al corazón...pero estaba estupendo el hombre.  
  
—No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Los funcionarios no curran los domingos. Es el día del señor...  
  
—Avemaríacuandoserásmía...  
  
— Hoy no hay putas cartas...  
  
Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como las balas. Los Duracel se agacharon, pero Perry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una (mias, mias, mis niñas...y lo que sobre, pa canutos...).  
  
—¡Tos pa fuera! ¡Amonos atomapoculo!  
  
Tío Verdor arreó a Perry una patada en el culo y lo arrojó al recibidor. Cuando tía Putania y Dumbo salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Verdor cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.  
  
—Atoma po culo —dijo tío Verdor, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Vamos a hacer un A.L.S. (A La Saca). Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. ¡Tos pa fuera!  
  
Vamos, que el hombre estaba como una puta regadera. Era peligroso y buscado por las autoridades locales. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el troncomóvil, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dumbo lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el satelite ruso en la bolsa.  
  
Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Tanto que dieron la vuelta al mundo en 80 minutos. Ni siquiera tía Putania se atrevía a preguntarle adónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Verdor daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.  
  
—Precausión, amigo conductorl... cuidado con las sendas peligrosas... —cantaba tío Verdor.  
  
No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dumbo aullaba y se retorcía como un perro. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, tenía sed, tenía frío, tenía ganas de mear, tenía gambas, chopitos, croquetas y jamón... se había perdido UPA dance el día que bailaban copla y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador, amos que le estaba viniendo el mono.  
  
Tío Verdor se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de una estrella, de esos que si los pilla sanidad se caga la perra, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dumbo y Perry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas apolilladas, húmedas y gastadas. Dumbo roncaba, pero Perry no podía dormir, porque había una gotera justo encima de su cabeza y le goteaba en el ojo, asi que permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...  
  
Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. A tío Vernon tuvieron que hacerle un ColaCao, y a Tía Putania un whisky solo (doble, con hielo y una rajita de limón). Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.  
  
—Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor P. Maison? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.  
  
Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:  
  
Señor P. Maison  
  
Habitación 17  
  
Hotel I singing in the rain  
  
CokaColaLightAlLimón  
  
Perry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Verdor le pegó en la mano (quita niñioooooooo). La mujer los miró asombrada.  
  
—Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Verdor, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.  
  
—¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Putania tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Verdor no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, ¿A Wally? Nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al troncomóvil y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en la muralla china y en la punta más alta del Himalaya.  
  
— A papá se le ha ido la olla, ¿verdad? Nos ha secuestrado y quiere matarnos sangrientamente—dijo Dumbo a tía Putania aquella tarde. Tío Verdor había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.  
  
Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del troncomóvil. Dumbo gimoteaba.  
  
—Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Hoy echan Ana y los Siete. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor. Me voy a perder a Ana Obregón y está mu wena.  
  
Lunes. Eso hizo que Perry se acordara de algo (N/A: lo que hizo que se sorprendiera incluso a si mismo). Si era lunes (N/A: y lo era, ya que Dumbo nunca se perdía Ana y los Siete), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Perry. Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido labomba, aunque había habido un año que le habían comprado a Perry un billete de viaje a Irak, seguramente pa ver si con un poco de suerte le caía una bomba, pero como no le habían querido comprar el de vuelta y Perry era menor de edad, no había podido ir. Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días, solo el día de tu cumpleaños.  
  
Tío Verdor regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Putania cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.  
  
—¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto divinodelamuerte! —dijo—. ¡Amos! ¡Tos pa fuera!  
  
Hacia mucho frío cuando bajaron del troncomóvil. Tío Verdor señalaba una miserable choza parecida a la chavola de Heidi, solo que ni estaba en la montaña, ni había cabras, ni na de na, sino que estaba sobre una roca en medio del mar.  
  
—¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Verdor, aplaudiendo con cara de loco perturbado—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente (a cambio de una aceptable suma de dinero, pero eso si, gentilmente) alquilarnos su bote!  
  
Un viejo desdentado y más feo que pegarle a un padre se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote con un agujero en el fondo que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.  
  
—Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Verdor—. ¡Así que todos a la saca!  
  
En el bote hacía un frío horrorroso. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro mientras Perry achicaba agua para que el barco no se hundiera. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Verdor los condujo hasta la casa que se caía a cachos.  
  
El interior era horrible, era peor que el exterior: había un fuerte olor a...a no, era Dumbo; el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera, había mugre por el suelo y la chimenea estaba mu perjudicá, vamos un verdadero asco. Sólo había dos habitaciones.  
  
La comida de tío Verdor no resultó ser un gran festín, sino cuatro plátanos de canarias y un paquete de Doritos a la barbacoa para cada uno. Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero na de nas.  
  
—Pues mira, al final las cartas van a valer pa algo —dijo alegremente haciendo fuego con ellas. Estaba de muy buen humor ya que creía que nadie los iba a encontrar allí, en medio del mar, quien sabe onde.  
  
Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la chavola y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Putania encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dumbo en el sofá. Ella y tío Verdor se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Perry tuvo que contentarse con dormir en el suelo como un perry.  
  
La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Perry no podía dormir. No sabía como se las arreglaba, pero siempre acababa durmiendo bajo un gotera que le salpicaba en el ojo. El reloj luminoso de Dumbo, con radio y calculadora incorporada, sumergible a 3000 metros de profundidad o más (N/A: que te estalle la cabeza bajo la presión del agua y el reloj sigue funcionando), ultima tecnología, colgado de su gorda muñeca, informó a Perry de que tendría once años en diez minutos.   
  
Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Duracel se acordarían y le regalarían otro viaje a alguna isla desierta y paradisiaca, porque si asi fuera, con el frio que estaba pasando, se plantearía tal viaje...  
  
Cinco minutos. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Prohibido Fumar estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una.  
  
Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿por qué no dejaba de hacerse preguntas estúpidas y dejaba pasar el tiempo de una vez?  
  
Un minuto y tendría once años. Perry esperaba ansioso con su copa llena de uvas, su matasuegras en la boca y su gorrito de Navidad. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... "primero van los cuartos y luego las campanadas" se recordó Perry cuando se dio cuenta que no era año nuevo, sino su cumpleaños... tres... dos... uno...  
  
DING-DONG.  
  
Toda la chavola se estremeció con el grave sonido y Perry se enderezó, creyendo que sus calzoncillos habían cambiado de color. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando al timbre.  
  
---------------------------C  
  
¿Os ha gustado? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿No sabe, no responde? ¿Podría pedir el comodín del público por favor?  
  
Solo teneis que dejar un review, admito tomatazos que me falta medio kilo para hacer gazpacho XD!!!  
  
Solo teneis que darle   
  
a este botoncito   
  
morao tan  
  
mono  
  
dob  
  
--  
  
v v  
  
-!-  
  
¬ ¬ 


	4. Capítulo 4: El motero de las llaves

**By Sariluri  
**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
- Sariluri: Weno, weno, weno... por donde empiezo?? porque se me pira la pinza y al final acabo escaneandome la cara un domingo por la noche!!!  
  
- Perry: Entre otras cosas!! Lo de que te se pira la pinza es por los porros, ami tambien me pasa, tengo unas lagunas mentales... ¿y tú quien ereeeees?  
  
- Sariluri: Si anda bonito, tomate un gelocatil y a la cama!! No te esfuerces tanto que te va a salir cáncer de colon!! Lo que pasa esque ultimamente tengo muchos examamenes y cosa que hacer y parece q mi intelectualidad...  
  
- Perry: Que valeeee Siracusa!!! Que no me quemes la oreja!!! Que no me cuentes tu vida troncaaaa!!!  
  
- Sariluri: Perry, no empecemos a tocar los ambientes genitales!!! Si quieres me ayudas a contestar los reviews y sino ya sabes lo que hay. Amos a ver...  
  
**Lara**!! la más mejor del mundo mundial que siempre me deja reviews!!! Muac wapaaa!! No te me atragantes que sino no puedes seguir leyendo Perry Maison!!! Gracias por las molestias de leerte estos chaps tan aburridos!!! Pues nada, a seguir comiendo Nocilla, alimento de los campeones!! Eso de que tienes la sartén por el mango ¬¬, nose, soy una mente perversa!!!  
  
- Perry: Si, un poco enferma!!  
  
- Sariluri: Que te calles!!! Por cierto, manda recuerdos al Hardcore que no ha podido hoy en día estar con nosotros.  
  
- Perry: Si padece sirrosis el mariconazo!!! Mira que le dije: Deja esa botella de White Label!! Pero dijo: no, que me lo pimplo de chupito en una muela...!!! Además, dile a Lara que mande pa porros que será mejor recibido!!  
  
- Sariluri: Que desagradable eres Perry!! Tiene una camiseta mia y demás merchandaising!!!  
  
- Perry: Si, de ese que regalan con las cajas de cereales y se pone la gente para pintar la casa o limpiar por ahí cerdadas!!  
  
- Sariluri: En fin, el siguiente revieweringinging es **Lego** o mi fantasía sessual personificada en hombre humano XDD!!! No se que decirte, ya lo sabes todo... y que me encantan tus reviews, son lo mejor!!! Besiños!!  
  
- Perry: Al Legolas ese le voy a dar de ostias!!!  
  
- Sariluri: No te pongas celoso anda!!! También me mandan reviews mis coleguis del foro!!! **Ale y Finny** la camaleonica!!! Que ilu, gracias!!! Aver si os conectais mas perras!!! Y Ale dice que Hadcore es su idolo!! (q imaginación, pobre chica)  
  
- Perry: Y yo que?? Si, esque yo soy el puto dios viviente!!!  
  
- Sariluri: Siii... ¬¬  
  
Bueno y a **Tommy Mckellen**, que es mi puto dios!!! Que no me habia enterao q seguias publicando, pero voy a visitar tu peich y leerme los chaps!!! Aver avisao!!! Seguiré leyendo a Vane!! :p  
  
Y sin mas dilación, **el capitulo 4:  
**  
----------------------  
  
**El motero de las llaves**  
  
BUM.  
Llamaron otra vez. Dumbo dio un grave ronquido, como un cerdo, despertándose bruscamente, cayendo al suelo, en el lugar que había estado su primo Perry, que menos mal que se había levantado el chaval.  
  
—¿Lo qué? —preguntó estúpidamente.  
  
Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Verdor apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un bazoca en las manos, de esos con los que Dumbo solía amenazar a su madre, porque no le quería comprar una vaca asada: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado, que tenía una sospechosa forma de bazoca. Aunque no lo pareciera, llevaba un bazoca.  
  
—¿Quién anda ahí? —gritó aconjonado—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado hasta los dientes, las cejas y el muñón!  
  
Hubo una pausa. Luego...  
  
¡PUM-PATAPUM!  
  
La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.  
Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera. Llevaba puesta su chupadecuero negra debajo de la cual podía verse una camiseta de Rock Zombie.  
  
El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.  
  
—Jode con la puerta ¿non? Podrías sacarte unas birritas. No ha sido un viaje fácil...egque engo seco, tronco -. Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dumbo estaba tan petrificado del miedo, que fue confundido con un cojín, encima del cual el extraño depositó su gigantesco trasero.  
  
—¿Te importaría salir de mi culo, boladegrasa? —dijo el desconocido.  
Dumbo salió como pudo de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Verdor. El acojone podía sentirse en el ambiente...  
  
—¡Ah! ¡Aquí está el Perry! ¡Que pasa tron! ¡Cuánto tiempo, ¿no macho?! —dijo el gigante —. Bueno vieja, enrollate un poco. ¿Qué pasa con esas birras?  
  
Perry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían, bueno, sonreir sonreir, tenía más pinta de llevar encima un moco de caballo.  
  
—La última vez que te vi eras sólo una mierdacrio —dijo el gigante—. ¡Te pareces mazo a tu viejo, pero tienes los ojos de tu vieja la coneja!  
Tío Verdor dejó escapar un curioso sonido (ppfffffffffffff), algo olia mal, sospechosamente.  
  
—¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, cooññiiiioooo! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada, robo con intimidación! ¡Te van a caer 8 años! ¡Como poco!  
  
—Anda, achanta, no me calientes que no quisiera... que ni puedo, ni debo, ni quieres, ¡te jode con el viejo! —dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el bazoca a tío Verdor, y de un mordisco, lo jodio mu malamenete y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.  
  
Tío Verdor hizo otro ruido extraño (pfffffffffffff) ((N/A: otra vez)) (((N/A: ya me vale con los paréntesis))), y el ambiente comenzó a estar cargadito.  
  
—Amos, Perry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Duracel—, te deseo un mu jappi berdey tu yu. Tengo algo patí. Está un poco...perjudicao, y...en el viaje... le he hechao mano, pero es una mierda de primera.  
  
Del bolsillo interior de su cupadecuero negro sacó una bolsita, de estas con abrefácil. Perry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pedrolo de chocolate, con «Jappi Berdey, Perry» escrito en la piedra, escarbado, como si le faltaran trozos.  
  
Perry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero se había fumado la mitad de la piedra, y le estaban dando las taquicardias de la muerte, en lugar de eso, para ser educado, y no tirarle de los pelos de la nariz dijo:  
  
—Vaya mierda más buena. ¡Esto si que pone, y no la mierda de la señora Pigg! A todo esto. ¿Y tu quien coño eres?  
  
El gigante rió entre dientes.  
  
—¡Buaaaaaa, es verdaaaaaa! ¡Fumetus Hardcore, pa servirle a Dios, señora, a sus pies! ¡Guardián de las Llaves de mi casa y de mi Moto, aparte de los Terrenos de Hodasnon!  
  
Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Perry, produciéndole una dislocación de cuerpo entero hablando en texnicolor.  
  
—¿Qué pasa con las birras, non? ¿Qué no me vais a poner na?—dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero me conformo con un lingotazo. ¿Nos ponemos un peloti?  
  
Pero como nadie le ponía un misero na de na, se levantó, mirando las bolsas de Doritos arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva.  
  
—¡Serán cabrones los viejos estos, que no me querían poner unas tapitas! Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, oyendo de fondo un goteo extraño. Pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, subiéndose la bragueta...  
  
—¡¡¡Jode que pedazo de meada!!! Egque no he parao en una gasolinera a cambiarle el agua al canario.  
  
El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su chupadecuero: una pipa pa fumar, una cachimba, una bolsita de maría, un ladrillo de hachís, un folio de tripis, una barra de pegamento y medio del que no tiene remedio, un turulo de plata, una bolsa de pastillas, un paquete de papel de fumar y una botella de Jack Daniels, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a liarse una peazo de L... Muy pronto, la chavola estaba llena del aroma del canuto de mi primo, que ya se había fumado medio. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante maquinaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis pastillas, Dumbo comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Verdor dijo en tono cortante:  
  
—No toques nada que te conozco, y te pierdes, Dumbo.  
  
El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.  
  
—A esa morsa marina que es su hijo, mas le vale mantener las manitas lejos de la mercancía, Duracel, que no quisiera o quisiere.  
  
Le pasó el canuto a Perry, el cual estaba tan enmonao que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:  
  
—Lo siento tronco, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién coño eres.  
  
El gigante tomó un par de pastillas de las amarillas, le dio un trago al Jack Daniels para empujar y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.  
  
—Pues llamarme Hardcore —contesto—. Es como me se conoce en el barrio. Y como te iba diciendo, soy el ama de las llaves de Hodasnon. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hodasnon, ¿non?  
  
—¿No jodas, non?  
  
— ¡No! ¡Hodasnon!  
  
—Pues... yo no... no me cosco de la movida—dijo Perry  
  
Hardcore parecía impresionado.  
  
—Perdona tron —dijo rápidamente Perry  
  
—¿Perdona? —preguntó Hardcore, volviéndose a mirar a los Duracel, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Estos son los que tienen que pedir perdón! Lo sabía, tronco, sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hodasnon. ¿Tu que te creías que tus padres se ponían de tripis hasta las orejas? ¡Pues si! ¡Pero solo en las fiestas del pueblo!  
  
—¿Lo qué? —preguntó Perry  
  
—¿C"MO QUE LO QUÉ? —bramó Hardcore—. ¡Espera un momentito, que se va a cagar la perra!  
  
Se puso de pie de un salto. En toa su mala ostia parecía en toavia más grande de en lo que era. Los Duracel estaban agazapados contra la pared.  
  
—Amos a ver ¿Quién me va a decir —rugió a los Duracel— lo ca pasao aquí, ¡este chaval!, no sabe na... de NAAAAA?  
  
Perry pensó que se estaba pasando un pelín. Después de todo, se había currado algunos sufis, y esooo y sus notas no eran tan malas.  
  
—Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer sumas, restas, multiplicaciones, divi...wenoooo, las divisiones ya no. Me cuestan un poco más.  
  
Pero Hardcore simplemente agitó la mano.  
  
—Me refiero a nuestra movida. Tronco, tu movida. Mi movida. La movida de tus viejos.  
  
—¿Qué movida? ¿De que me hablas?  
  
Hardcore lo miró como de mu mal rollo.  
  
—¡DURACEL! —bramó.  
  
Tío Verdor, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como tinkiwiski. Hardcore, enfurecido, contempló a Perry.  
  
—Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu vieja la coneja y tu viejo el pellejo —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son de la pandi. Tú eres de la pandi.  
  
—¿Cómo? ¿Mis viejos... eran de la pandi? ¿No jodas, non?  
  
—Egque no te coscas...no te coscas chaval —Hardcore se pasó los dedos por el pelo, alborotando los piojos, clavándole una mirada de asombro de esas de "¡¿pero que me estás contando?!"—. ¿De verdad que no sabes que eran de la pandi? —dijo por último.  
  
De pronto, tío Verdor recuperó la voz  
  
—¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!  
  
Un hombre más valiente que Verdor Duracel se habría acojonado mazo ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hardcore. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.  
  
—¿Qué no se lo has dicho? ¿Qué no le has contao nada de la carta que Gandalf le dejó? ¡No me, no me, que me...! ¡Pero tronco, si yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Gandalf la dejaba, Duracel! ¿Y que coño has hecho durante todos estos años?  
  
—¿Qué pasa aquí quesque no me cosco ni del nodo? —dijo Perry en tono anhelante.  
  
—¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Verdor aterrado.  
  
Tía Putania dejó escapar un gemido de horror (eiiiiiiin).  
  
—Voy a pisarles la jeta —dijo Hardcore—. Perry debes saber que eres un mago...un mago de la pandi.  
  
Se produjo un silencio en la chavola. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento, pasó una pelusa gigante, biribiribinnnn.  
  
—¿Lo qué soy? —dijo Perry con voz entrecortada.  
  
—Pos un mago, tron —respondió Hardcore, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y mu weno, espero, que si no voy a quedar un poco como el culo, tronco. Con unos viejos como los tuyos ¿qué coño podías ser? Y va ser hora de que leas la carta (musica de tiburón).  
  
Perry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor P. Maison, El Suelo mu duro de la Chavola en la Roca, El Mar». Sacó la carta y leyó:  
  
COLEGIO HODASNON DE MAGIAPOTAGIA  
  
Director: Gandalf (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,  
JefeSupremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos... vamos la ostia).  
  
Querido señor Maison:  
  
Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hodasnon de Magiapotagia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.  
  
Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su Lechuza antes del 31 de julio.  
  
Muy cordialmente, Miyerva RonaldMcDonalS Directora adjunta  
  
Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Perry como fuegos artificiales, o tal vez eran los efectos del porro que se había fumado a pachas con el Hardcore, no lo sabía mu bien. Pero después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:  
  
—¿Qués eso de que esperan mi lechuza?  
  
—¿Qué tu vieja era una chuza? Un poquito de respeto, que está criando malvas la jodía perra—dijo Hardcore. Metió mano al bolsillo sacó un sospechoso aparato electrico usado para todo tipo de perversiones sexuales.  
  
—Jode, esto no es — dijo introduciendo rápidamente aquel aparato en su bolsillo, y buscando en el otro sacó una lechuza (N/A: una de verdad, de los que tiene plumas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Perry pudo leer al revés.  
  
¡Coño Gandalf!: ¿Qué pasa machote?  
Le dao a Perry su carta. Me lo yebo de compritas.  
El tiempo está jodidamente. Espero que usted esté bien.  
  
Muchos besos: Hardcore  
  
Hardcore enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta, pero en ese justo momento un rayo cayó sobre este, friendo a la pobre lechuza. Entonces volvió y se sentó, un poco hecho polvo por la prematura perdida de su lechuza en aquella terrible tormenta, pero después de dos segundos de reflexión sobre la vida, y la muerte...  
  
—Jode, como se me pira la perola. ¡Fuma y bebe, que la vida es breve! —dijo Hardcore como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero en aquel momento tío Verdor, todavía con el rostro rojo como un tomate, la nariz como un pimiento, y en general todo el huerto en si, muy encabronado, se acercó a la chimenea, pero visto lo visto y el regalito reciente de Hardcore, prefirió separarse un poco de la susodicha.  
  
—Él no irá porque lo digo yo. Punto pelota —dijo.  
Hardcore gruñó.  
  
—¿Pero tú de que vas carroza? Intentando cortarle el rollo al chaval, ¿un muggre como tú?—dijo.  
  
—¿Lo qué? —preguntó interesado Perry.  
  
—Un muggre —respondió Hardcore—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» o en otras palabras un «¿turs tonto o que?» como ellos. Y tú tron, has estado de mal rollo con los más grandes muggres que haya visto.  
  
—Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa basura —dijo tío Verdor—. ¡Juramos que le íbamos a sacar del mundo de las drogas alucinógenas! ¡Un mago, no me jodas!  
  
—¿Joder, pero que lo sabíais? —preguntó Perry—. Lo sabíais y no me lo habeis contado. Joder troncoooo...que mala sangre que teneis...  
  
—¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Putania—. ¡Saber! ¡Posi lo sabíamos, si! ¿Y qué? ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana delaspelotas? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegiomierda, y desapareció, y namás volvía a casa por Navidades a comer turrón, con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas, ratas en tazas de té, y ratas en tetazas... Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una anormal, una kinki, una golfa y una yonqui! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, que vaaaa, para ellos era «Lola hizo esto» y «Lola hizo esto otro, aquello y de más allá». ¡Estaban orgullosisisimos de tener una bruja en la familia!  
  
Se detuvo un momento, y después de coger una bolsa de papel marrón, colocársela en la boca y respirar profundamente continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello, que su madre Lola le había causado un trauma infantil de esos de tres pares de narices, y que iba a estar rajando sobre ello hasta Navidad, porque cuando le daban cuerda...  
  
—Luego conoció a ese Maison que era un pandillero juvenil y se fueron y se casaron e hicieron cosas malas y guarras de esas que hacen los recien casados, y se divorciaron y se volvieron a casar y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raroraroraro, un... un desgraciaoooo. ¡Y luego, encima, hubo ese atentado y nosotros no tuvimos mas remedio que quedarnos contigo!  
  
Perry se había puesto tan pálido que daba miedo mirarle. Sentía que tenía los huevos en la garganta, pero tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:  
  
—¿Atentado? ¿De esos con bomba y to? ¿De esos con Bin Laden y la peña? (N/A: Vale hemos entendido el concepto) ¡Pero joder, me dijisteis que habían muerto de Hepatitis C! ¿Es que nunca nadie me cuenta la verdad?  
  
—¿HEPATITIS C? —rugió Hardcore dando un salto digno de las olimpiadas, sin hacer ni puto caso a Perry, tan de mal rollo que los Duracel volvieron al rincón—. ¿Pero troncos de que vais? ¿Cómo coño iban a poder morir Lola y Johnny Maison de Hepatitis C? ¡Hombre, de vez en cuando se metían por la vena...pero joder, tronco, que tenían un poquito de porfavor! ¡Que Perry Maison no conozca su propia historia tronco, cuando ha salido en todas las revistas del corazón!  
  
—¿Comorl? ¿¡Explicamelón!? —preguntó Perry con tono de apremio.  
  
La malalecheagria se desvaneció del rostro de Hardcore, como si alguna sustancia ingerida anteriormente acabara de actuar sobre su sistema nervioso.  
  
—Joerrrr, en la vida tronco, en la vida...me dejais de piedra caliza... —dijo en voz baja y con aire de mu malamente—. Eg que no, elegí un mal día para dejar la cafeína. Cuando Gandalf me dijo que podía tener problemas con los pedos mentales de tus tios, le dije "Anda anda, que no andas na", pero si que me están comiendo el tarro un poco. Ah, Perry, CABR"N, te tengo que contar tu movida, tronco. No puedes ir a Hodasnon sin saberlo.  
Lanzó una mirada, de esas que mantan na mas mirarte (N/A: de esas mismas), a los Duracel.  
  
—Buaaaaaa, la verdad egque de la movida no me enteré en su día, porque iba con un ciego que no veas... asi que la movida en si, dicha en todos los aspectos posibles delavidaydelamor no puedo contartela, pero...enga me voy a enrollar un poquito y te lo voy a contar, tronco.  
Se sentó, miró fijamente a la meada de la chimenea durante unos instantes, ensimismándose en sus mismo pensamietos y luego continuó.  
  
—Todo comenzó con la forja de los Grandes Anillos, Tres fueron entregados a los Elfos, Siete a los Enanos y Nueve a los Hombres, pero hubo un cachondo que se quedó con uno pa la saca, El Señor Ogcuro... — dijo Hardcore imitando un tono de voz de película de terror.  
  
—¿Einq?  
  
—Wueno... si, ¿que pasa? ¡Eso es de otra peli! Pero egque tron, no se me permite ni un poquito de por favor. Joder... egque el nombre en si del tío...me da un poco de acojone...no me gusta decirlo... sino voy borracho.  
  
—¿Po qué?  
  
—Joderrr, elegí un mal día para dejar los calmantes para caballos. Perry, la pandi todavía tiene miedo. Nos perseguían como a perrys (N/A: sin ofender). Jo tronco, me cuesta, me cuesta... Mira tronco, estaba ese mago que, como no era de la pandi, se volvió... chungo. Tan chungo como te puedas imaginar. Chungo. Más chungo todavía. Era tan chungo que se atrevía a beber la leche directamente del cartón. Su nombre era.  
Hardcore tragó, pero egque no.  
  
—¿Quiere escribirlo? ¿Writing in the teibol? —sugirió Perry.  
  
—Quegque no se escribir joderrrr... las clases de lengua las pasaba dibujando bigote y barba a los espermatozoides del último tema... Engaaaa... VALDEMORILLO. —Hardcore se estremeció—. Puff que mal rollo, ¿non? Mira chaval, haciendo una síntesis del poblema y pa que tu corta mente pueda entenderlo, este mago tan chungo, comenzó a acumular seguidores (ahí tos a la saca), a los mortisdelamuerte. Algunos porque eran unos cagaos de la vida, otros porque eran unos enfermos, otros porque les había prometido un apartamento en la playa... y mu chungo Perry, mu chungo. Eran días negros, estaba toel puto día lloviendo, yo no se que coño pasaba. No te podías fiar ni de tu madre, ni de tu sombra, ni na... Sucedían cosas mu malas. Él se estaba apoderando de todo, lo quería to pa él, menuo ansias estaba hecho el cabronazo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron pero él dijo "Amuerete ya", y los mató. Jorrible. Más jorrible que ver a la RonalMcDonalls en tanga. Uno de los sitios más molones era Hodasnon. Egque hay que tener en cuen ca que Gandalf era el namber wuan, amos el único al que Tu-ya-sabes-quien-te-digo-y-si-no-vas-y-lo-cascas-que-a-mi-me-da-cagalera-decirlo, temía. Amos, la ostia. No se atrevía a venirse a la fiesta.  
  
»Ahora bien, tus viejos eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago con los que yo maya ido de botellón en mi vida (si que sabían colocarse). ¡Amos la ostia también! ¡Los mejores de la pandi! Pero "el Chungo" nunca los quiso de su parte... Y egque eran coleguis de Gandalf, y pa que queremos más...  
  
»Amos, que yo no se que coño hacía un día delante de la puerta de vuestra kelly, yo que sé, tronco, yo que sé... Igual solo quería pediros un poco de arroz para la paella valenciana, o quizá simplemente os quería criando malvas, ¿yo que se tron? La movida egque al ser el día de Halloween, y con tos los putos niños pidiendo caramelos, tus viejos bajaron la guardia...tu viejo se puso chungo, y... los frieron.  
  
De pronto, Hardcore sacó un pañuelo mu sucio mu sucio, amos que si le pilla sanidad le dejan sin derecho a la paternidad, y se sonó la nariz con un sonido que daba como un poco de asco.  
  
—Disculpa que no llore tronco, que me da mazo palo lo de tus viejos —dijo—. Pero egque este verano unos pollos me picaron en los ojos y me dejaron sin lagrimales, asi que no puedo...pero es mazo triste... porque se fueron pal otro barrio asín sin avisar debiéndome pelas, y no me moló un cacho...¿sabes como te digo...noooo?  
  
—Ahora listen to me, niñatomierding —gruñó—: si a lo mejor es verdad y todo que eres mu raroraroraro, pero seguramente es a» Amos que Tu-ya-sabes-quien-te-digo-y-si-no-vas-y-lo-cascas-que-a-mi-me-da-cagalera-decirlo los mató, pero como tú tienes más cara que espalda y un morrostro que te cagas, cuando trató de matarte va y la palma, asin sin aviso ni ensayo previo, dejandote con el tatuaje ese tan ridículo en eso que tú llamas cara.  
  
Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Perry, por primera vez en su vida...¡estaba pensando! Y eso le dolía horrores. Mientras Hardcore iba terminando la historia, durante la que Perry había estado cantando "somos novioooos", recordó la cegadora luz verde del gabinete del piercing y del tatuaje con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, y si su intuición femenina/ masculina, singular plural no le engañaba, amos, él creía que no se trataba de la luz del gabinete del piercing y del tatuaje, sino de otra cosa mariposa. Es más, se estaba acordando de una puta risa chistérica y alcohólica de su último pedo.  
  
Hardcore lo miraba como que mu mal.  
  
—Servidor te sacó de tú kelly to destrozá, por orden del Gandalf este que te comento que a la que descuidas te lo come to. Estabas to aplastao y escuchimizao entre los escombros, y como que me diste un poco de pena. Luego te llevé con esta gentuza...  
  
—Anda ya, atomapoculo —dijo tío Verdor.  
  
Perry dio un respingo que le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento ensimismo in himself. Casi había olvidado que los Duracel estaban allí. Tío Verdor parecía haber recuperado sus cojones, más que nada porque se había despegado un poquito de la pared. Miraba a Hardcore con mu malauva y tenía los puños cerrados y apretados, y el culo seguramente que lo tenía también mu cerrado lgo que se cura a ostias. Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Posi, raros eran lo suyo, dios me libre, en mi opinión, están mejor criando malvas... Recibieron lo suyo por meterse en esos sitios tan raros que frecuentaban... Es lo mínimo: siempre supe que iban a terminar a dos metros bajo tierra...  
  
Pero en aquel momento Hardcore se levantó del sofá con cara de espantapájaros y sacó de su chupadecuero un paraguas rosado con un estampado de flores. Apuntando a tío Verdor, como si aquello fuera Escalibur, y dijo:  
  
—¡Menos gritos....Milagritos, que te meto...!  
  
Ante el peligro de ser pinchado en un ojo, como poco, por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Verdor se esfumó como un gas, nunca mejor dicho. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio.  
  
—¡Joderrr macho, estás podrio, esto no se va en la vida! —dijo Hardcore, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo.  
  
Perry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas, porque ante todo, ante ser el niño que fumó, que acabó con Valdemorillo, quiero quien Tu-ya-sabes-quien-te-digo-y-si-no-vas-y-lo-cascas-que-a-mi-me-da-cagalera-decirlo, ante todo eso, era un verdadero coñazo.  
  
—Pero ¿qué sucedió con Val... perdón, quiero decir con Tu-ya-sabes-quien-te-digo-y-si-no-vas-y-lo-cascas-que-a-mi-me-da-cagalera-decirlo?  
  
—Wena pregunta, Perry, mu wena pregunta es más ma legro de que me la hagas. Eso lo quisiera saber yo también. Cuando lo sepas me llamas y me lo cuentas.  
  
—Venga hombre, no me times, que seguro que sabes algo— dijo Perry más cansino que la vida, pinchando a Hardcore al que le estaban dando unas ganas asesinas de romper su paraguas en la cabeza del chico (N/A: entre otras cosas).  
  
»Peña mu loca que dice que la palmó pa siempre. Pero es tan chungo, tan chungo que no creo que haya muerto pa siempre, yo creo que sa muerto por temporadas. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, buscando... en los contenedores, a ver si encuentra algo, pero a mi no me engañan. La gente de su pandi, los mortisdelamuerte, volvieron con nosotros. Algunos salieron como me despierto yo todas las mañanas, sin saber quien soy, donde estoy, y que me he fumado.  
  
»La pandi cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió las ganas de to, menos la vergüenza provocada por haber sido derrotado por un criomierda como tú, y por eso se esconde el mu cabronazo. Porque algo que tienes y no se quecoñoserá acabó con él. Algo pasó esa noche tronco, y no me invitasteis, me cagüen la puta, que mala sangre... Pero amos, que no se que te hechaban en los potitos de canijo, porque ya debía ser...vamos... la ostia.  
  
Hardcore miró a Perry con afecto y respeto, pero Perry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. Levantó una ceja, luego la otra, luego las dos. ¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¡Enga ya, no me toques la moral! ¿Dónde estaban las cámaras ocultas? Había sido maltratado toda su vida bajo los abusos de Dumbo, tía Putania y tío Verdor. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no había venido a por él la tíabuena que debía transportarle a la feliz tierra de las drogas alucinógenas y el sexo salvaje y desenfrenado? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que no sabía ni sonarse los mocos? (N/A: porque se limpiaba con la manga, eso que quede mu clarito)  
  
—Hardcore, ¿estas seguro de que buscas a Perry Maison?— Hardcore asintió—. Osea ¿P-E-R-R-Y (ESPACIO) M-A-I-S-O-N? — este volvió a asentir—, ¿pero de verdad de la buena?, yo creo que el porro (N/A: y todo lo que se mete en el organismo hablando en general), le ha sentado un poquito mu malamente. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago...un mago de la pandi.  
  
Para su sorpresa, Hardcore se rió entre dientes (N/A:dejando ver su gingivitis avanzada, por si alguien se pensaba que iba a tener sonrisa profident), lo que empezaba a acrecentar sus sospechas de que era por el porro.  
  
—¿Coooomo que no eres un mago tronco? Aver, que me estas jartando un rato ya tron ¿Qué pasa, que nunca te ocurren cosas mazo raras cuando estás asustao o mogqueao...o que, o como, o quien, o yasta bien queres mu cansino?  
  
Perry contempló la meada de la chimenea durante unos instantes. Le parecía realmente asqueroso ¿Cómo podía mear tanto alguien? Vale que era un peazo de alguien, pero aun asín...Su mente se desvió hacia donde se tenía que desviar, a la derecha para hacer colisionar sus dos neuronas y tener procesos cerebrales de las personas humanas. Si pensaba en ello... algunas cosas raras sí que había hecho, y habían sucedido cuando él, Perry, estaba molesto o enfadado: jugando a la caza del perry con la banda de Dumbo, y se había encontrado haciendo de Spider-man por ahí; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo en forma de tupé de Elvis y, la última vez que Dumbo le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, "igcocientemente"? ¿No le había soltado encima la anaconda? Bueno, quizás ese ejemplo no era el más valioso, ya que él mismo había quitado los tornillos de la urna para coger a la serpiente que le habría el apetito...por cierto de apetito, tenía más hambre que el perro de un ciego, lo de fumar hachis es mu malo pa los pobres...¿Que significaba entonces? ¿Era un fraude como mago? ¿Pero era o no era de la pandi? ¿Por qué coño le miraba ese tío tan raro así? ¿Qué coño le iba a decir ahora?  
Perry miró de nuevo a Hardcore, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.  
  
—¿Ves tronco, ves? —dijo Hardcore—. Conque Perry Maison no es un mago... Ya verás la que montan pa recibirte en Hodasnon.Wuaaaaaaaaa el hijo del Johnny que viene... que viene... chist chist.  
  
Pero tío Verdor no iba a rendirse sin luchar.  
  
—¡QUE NO VA A IR COÑIIIIOOOO! —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Estoeslabomba y nos besará el culo hasta su primera Comunión por ello. Ya he leído yo esas cartas de mierda y necesitará toda clase de chorradas: libros de hechizos, batutas y...  
  
—Si el chaval quiere ir, un gran muggre como usted no le va a cortar el rollo —gruñó Hardcore—. ¡Cortar el rollo al hijo de Lola y Johnny Maison pa que no vaya a Hodasnon! ¿Te se ha ido la olla o que, tron? Está fichao allí desde que era un espermatozoide en un huevo de su padre. Irá a un colegio de Magiapotagia de puta madre. Siete años allí y no le conocerá ni su madre. Estará con otros chavales desequilibrados como él, y se lo va a pasar que te cagas. Y estará con el tío más cojonudo que Hodasnon haya tenido por director: Er Gandalf...  
  
—¡NO DOY NI UN PUTO DURO PARA QUE ALGÚN VIEJO CHOCHO DE MIERDA LE ENSEÑE A SACAR UN CONEJO DE UNA CHISTERA! —gritó tío Verdor.  
  
Pero me parece a mi, que esta vez la cara de que daba más miedo que los Lunnis cuando te mandan a la cama. Hardcore empuñó su paraguas de un estupendo y muy de moda estampado y lo agitó sobre su cabeza. Ya estaba, iba a sacarle un ojo fijo.  
  
—¡MIRA TRONCO... —bramó— ...MIRA QUE YO CASI NUNCA ME PIERDO DE ESTA Y DE MIL MANERAS, PERO TE ESTAS PASANDO YA! ¡AL GANDALF NO ME LO VERDEES, QUE COJO TU JETA Y LA METO EN LA PARED!  
  
Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dumbo. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dumbo saltaba, con las manos sobre su gorda cara, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando este gritaba, Perry vio una nariz de cerdo en medio de su cara, pero le parecía que estaba mejor asi que como era antes, por lo menos hacía juego con su enorme culo.  
  
Tío Verdor rugió. Empujó a tía Putania y a Dumbo a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada de estas de "me he acordado de toda tu dinastía en un solo momento" a Hardcore y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.  
Hardcore miró su paraguas divino de la muerte, con su superestampado de flores y se tiró de la barba.  
  
—Joder, egque cuando me pierdoooo —dijo con pesar—, pero no ma salio bien tronco, joerr egque en Transformer no era mu weno más que na porque estaba siempre en la cafeta del cole jugando al mus que ya te ensañare mis trofeos pero amos que eso es otra historia. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero egque poco se podía hacer porque yastaba hecho...amos que tu primo paece un cerdo de esos con el rabito tan molón que paece un muelle.  
  
—Podías habérselo puesto —sugirió Perry.  
  
—¿Y quién te dice a ti que no lo lleva?, de propina, porque otra cosa no pero yo como los de Fagor que lo que hacemos lo hacemos bien.  
  
Miró de reojo a Perry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.  
  
—Pero tú no digas naaaa, tronco —dijo—. Egque hace años que me quitaron el carné de moto... amos, que no puedo hacer Magiapotagia, hablando en texnicolor. Hombre tronco, tengo unos contactos y con unas cuantas llamadas conseguí permiso para hacer un poco, pero poco y que no se entere nadieee...  
  
—¿Y por qué no puedes hacer Magiapotagia? —preguntó Perry.  
  
—Bueno... yo fui también a Hodasnon y, si he de ser franco...  
  
— Pero no puedes, Franco ha muerto...  
  
— Yasta el cansino.......Lo que quiero decir tron, y no me interrumpas joderrr, egque me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la batuta en dos. Pero el Gandalf dejó que me quedara como ama de llaves. Es un tío putamadre.  
  
—¿Por qué te expulsaron?  
  
—Pooozi que sa quedao wena tarde tronco...pero yo me voy pal sobre ya mismo ya —dijo Hardcore cambiando rápidamente de tema—. Mañana nos piramos a la ciudad de compritas y esas cosas que hacen los machotes...  
  
Se quitó su chupadecuero negra y se la entregó a Perry  
  
—Toma macho, que hace un frío de rasca mamá. Tápate un pokito quegque me vas con unas pintas de yoquesequé —dijo—. ¡Pero cuidaito con meter la mano en la mercancía, que te la corto y no precisamente la mano! 


	5. Capítulo 5: El Callejón Molamogollón

**Capítulo 5:**

**El callejón Molamogollón**

Perry se despertó temprano aquella mañana con un poco de resaca. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, como que le daba un poco de pereza levantarse de una vez.

«Joe que paranoia de sueño —se dijo con firmeza—. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hardcore vino y me dio una china enorrrme y me dijo que yo era un mago de la pandi. Debo dejar las drogas de síntesis. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena, con mis arañas...»

Se produjo un súbito golpeteo.

«Y ésa es la Putania llamando a la puerta», pensó Perry apenado, ya que el sueño le había molado un cacho. Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Tenía unas legañas como piedras de enormes que se lo impedían...no era culpa suya, eran las legañas...

Toc. Tic. Tac.

—¡Que pesá coño! —rezongó Perry—. ¡Ya voy ostias!

Se incorporó y se le cayó la pesada chupadecuero negra de Hardcore. La chavola estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hardcore estaba dormido en el sofá dando unos ronquidos dignos de animales salvajes de la sabana africana y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico.

¡Un momento! ¡¿Una Lechuza?! Perry se puso de pie, mas feliz que una perdiz . Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hardcore, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar la chupadecuero de Hardcore.

—¡Eh tu! ¿Qué haces lechuza yonky?

Perry trató de apartar al pollo ese que había entrao por la ventana, pero éste cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando la chupadecuero.

—¡Hardcore! —dijo Perry en voz alta—. Aquí hay una

—Págala —gruñó Hardcore desde el sofá.

—¿Einq?

—Quiere que le pagues por traer la prensa. Busca en los bolsillos.

La chupadecuero de Hardcore parecía hecha de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo de los que ya se ha mencionado con anterioridad. Perry vió una pequeña piedra perdida de la mano de Dios en uno de los bolsillos, e intentó hacer un A.L.S (a la saca), pero Hardcore empezó a olisquear fuerte y dijo algo como o lo dejas o me como tu hígado con cebollita...

Finalmente Perry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada la lechuza pasó volando por su mano, agarró una moneda enorme y se piro por patas de allí.

—¡Ehh, me ha robado!

—¿Cuánto te ha guindao?—dijo soñoliento Hardcore.

—Nuse, una de las gordas.

—¡Buaaaa, te acaba de confiskar to mi sueldo de un mes, tronco! Ya te vale 5.000 tron, un poquito de porfavor que uno tiene sus gastos...

Hardcore bostezó con fuerza, tanta que le arrancó de cuajo las legañas a Perry, se sentó y se desperezó.

—Ya nos estamos llendo, tronco. Tenemos mazo cosas que hacer hoy. Nos vamos de compritas, chupiiiiii.

Perry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Él nunca había tenido tanto dinero en la mano, en realidad nunca había tenido dinero, lo que le hizo pensar en algo, algo insignificante que se le había pasado.

—Hardcore, tío...

—¿Qué pasa tron? —dijo Hardcore, que se estaba calzando sus marteens con puntera de acero pa romper cabezas.

—Que no tengo ni un puto duro. Estoy más pelao que un pavo en navidad.

—¿Turs tonto o que? —dijo Hardcore, poniéndose de pie y golpeándole la cabeza—. ¡Pero si tus viejos estaban podriditos de dinero, se les salía hasta por las orejas!

—Pero si su casa esta que da asco...

—¡Pero tronco, ellos no guardaban la pasta en la kelly! No, la primera parada pa nosotros es el BMVA, el "Banco de Magos Vamos Aestafar". Asín que coge tu culo que nos abrimos por la tangente.

—¿Los magos tienen bancos, si o que?

—Sólo uno. BMVA. Lo dirigen los monchos.

—¿Monchos?

—Joe que siii...que cruz tronco, que cruz, que cansino que el niñomierda este. Ni la de Jesucristo. Además nadie puede mangar nada en ese banco (dímelo a mí, que lo he intentado tronco). Tienen cámaras de seguridad que ni la sección de joyería del Corte Inglés. Y los monchos se calzan una mala ostia que pa...que. El BMVA el lugar más cojonudo y acojonante del mundo mundial para guardar la pasta, excepto tal vez Hodasnon. Además tenía que visitar BMVA de todos modos, que si no te vas tu solo. Movidas de Hodasnon. —Hardcore se irguió con orgullo—. Amos que mu wapo tronco, soy utilizado para asuntos mazo importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas del BMVA... sacar la basura... ir a comprar leche al mercao... mu importantes chaval, él sabe como tratar a una dama. ¿Lo tienes todo non? Pues cagando leches.

Perry siguió a Hardcore fuera de la chavola. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Verdor había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo agujereado y con problemas para flotar.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Perry; mirando alrededor, buscando una lancha guapa o un yate con sala de fiestas.

—Volando —dijo Hardcore.

—¿Volando? ¿Pero tú que te metes? ¡Comparte!

—Sí...wenooo, pero amos a tener que volver en esta mierdabote. No se puede, ni debe utilizar la Magiapotagia, egque está mu malamente la vida.   
Subieron al bote. Perry todavía miraba a Hardcore con incredulidad incrédula. No podía creer que el tiarrón del norte ese más grande que mi primo el de zumosol no pudiera hacer un poquito de por favor y que iba a tener a tener que achicar agua hasta la puta orilla.

—Pero tronco, que si hacemos un poco de Magiapotagia nadie se va a dar cuenta —dijo Hardcore, dirigiendo a Perry una mirada complice—. Tronco, porque como digas algo te curto el lomaco.

—Que no tío, que yo no digo na —respondió Perry, vicioso de ver más Magiapotagia. Hardcore sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado con estampado de flowerpower, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote, pero no surtió ningún efecto.

—Pos va a ser que vamos a tener que remar — dijo Hardcore pasándole una pala a Perry.

—Enga ya, yo no paleo.

—O paleas o te meto la pala por el...

—Paleo, paleo.

Una vez en la orilla...

—¿Por qué no se puede fangar en el BMVA? —preguntó Perry.

—Joe tronco, porque no, amos te pillan los monchos y te curten —dijo Hardcore, doblando un cacho de papel de fumar mientras hablaba—... Y hay mamones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad y to. Buaaa, aemás hay que tener wena orientación pa encontrar el camino, y tú de eso... como que no tienes mucho... BMVA está a tomapolculo por debajo de Londres, te da un chungazo antes de salir, aunque hubieras podido mangar algo.

Perry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hardcore leía su periódico, El Fumeta. Perry había aprendido de su tío Verdor que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, sobretodo cuando hacen "eso" en el baño, pero era muy difícil, porque Perry era un poco... tocapelotas digamos en terminos... amos pa entendernos.

—El viejo este del Ministro de Magiapotagia está confundiendo las cosas, como siempre el mariconazo. Egque estos putos políticos son iguales. Sino es por el precio de los pisos, es porque te pinto Galicia de chapapote o porque te meto en una guerra ilegal...egque eto es iiiincreiiiiibleeee, no se pueden estar quietecitos los cabrones—murmuró Hardcore, dando la vuelta a la hoja.

—¿Hay un Ministerio de Magiapotagia? —preguntó Perry, porque ya iba siendo hora de abrir la bocaza.

—Po claro —respondió Hardcore—. Querían a Gandalf for president, pero tronco, él dice que ganar miles de millones y forrarse a costa de los contribuyentes no le motiva como aliciente, así que el cabrón del Conmenos Fiuss consiguió la movida. No habío tío con más jeta (ni conmenos) que el Bush este...digo Fiuss . Asín que le manda lechuzas a Gandalf tos los putos días, pidiendo consejos y lo que no son conejos... digo... consejos.

—Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magiapotagia?

—Amos a ver como te lo cuen, pos su trabajo principal es impedir que los muggres sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por tol país.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué por qué? Pos porque es lo que hay...Que se va a querer venir to quisqui paca y no es cuestión. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilitos con nuestras movidas.

En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del muelle. Hardcore dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la calle.

La banda miraba mucho a Hardcore (N/A: no me extraña un tío tan tocho con un niño...se pensarían que era un poco raroraroraro), mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, y Perry no se lo podía reprochar: Hardcore no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que parecía tonto señalando toas las cosas totalmente corrientes, como los sex-shop, diciendo en voz alta:

—¿Anda mi vieja, que coño es eso, Perry? Vamos pa dentro a ver que mencuentro... Las cosas que esos muggres inventan, ¿verdad? Tienen pollas de plástico y además se una Perryyyy...anda porfa porfa porfa.

—Hardcore un poquito de porfavor que aquí me conocen, ein? —dijo Perry, jaMelasdo un poco mientras correteaba para alcanzarle y no entrara a la "tienda de souvenirrs, novedaddes, arrtículos de coñia, coñias marineras, etece...etece"—, ¿no dijiste que había mamones en BMVA? —dijo Perry intentando desvirgar...digo...desviar la atención del peazo salido de su colega.

—Bueno, eso dicen —respondió Hardcore—. Me molaría tener un mamón.

—¿Te gustaría tener uno?

—Quiero uno desde que era cani, egque mace mucha ilu.

Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hardcore, que no entendía «el dinero muggre», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Perry para que comprara los billetes, porque sino al otro le iban a tangar fijo.

La banda los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hardcore ocupó dos asientos y medio y un poquito más, empezó a liarse un canuto de los de bob marley, si de esos que llevan 5 papeles y un talego y medio de hachís, inundando todo el vagón con el aroma que me gusta para mi hogar.

—¿Entoavía tienes la carta, Perry? —preguntó, mientras terminaba de liar el canuto.

Perry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.

—Bien —dijo Hardcore—Egque me falta la boquilla, pero antes aprendete la lista con todo lo que necesitas.

Perry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó:

**COLEGIO HODASNON DE MAGIAPOTAGIA**

**UNIFORME** Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

—Tres ponchos sencillos de trabajo, amos lo que se dice sus cadenas, sus chapas... (negras, eso si que si).

—Un sombrero puntiagudo o no (negro, eso si que si) para uso diario a modo de sacaojos.

—Un par de guantes protectores (piel de mamón o semejante, puen ser con sabor a biofrutas, evitar el latex).

—Una capa de invierno (negra eso si que si, con broches plateados o si los quies fosforitos allá tú mismo y tu metabolismo).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre, porque hay quien tiene la mano mu larga, además de parches y demás insignias de sus grupos favoritos)

**LIBROS** Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

—El libro de magiaborrás (clase notengoniguarra de magiapotagia), Miranda Alcielo.

—Una historia muaburrida de la Magiapotagia, Batilda Defresa.

—Teoría mágica, Ahorabuelvo Wanadoo.

—Guía de transformer para principiantes, Eseric Eltravesti.

—Mil hierbas, hongos y todo lo necesario para un buen colocón , Pyllina Melofumo.

—Guía del Peloti y Cociones mágicas, Arsénico Jinebro.

—Animales fantásticos y como cocinarlos, Karlos Arguiñano.

—Las Fuerzas Oscuras de Abierto hasta el Amanecer, Quentin Tarantino.

**RESTO DEL EQUIPO** 1 batuta.   
1 olla express (Moulinex, de las grandes.   
1 juego de café de vidrio o cristal, de los que reglan en el BMVA.   
1 microscopio, o lupa para los alumnos más desfavorecidos.   
1 váscula electrónica, con error de 150gr.

Los alumnos también pueden traer un Lechuza, un gatoconbotas o una ranagustabo.

**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER MOPAFÁCIL PROPIA**.

—¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? —se preguntó Perry en voz alta.

—Sí hombre, si sabes por dónde moverte — Yo tengo un coleguita en el rastro que nos lo deja a buen precio, eso sí con mucha discreción eeeeeh? Asín que ya sabes... achanta. — Respondió Hardcore.

Perry no había estado antes en Londres. Aunque Hardcore parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria. Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro (N/A: nos ha jodío con ese culazo) y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran mu pequeños y los trenes mu lentos y de que no había azafatas como las del un, dos, tres...a cagar esta vez.

—No sé cómo se lo montan los muggres sin Magiapotagia —comentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropeada que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas.

Hardcore era tan tocho que la banda se apartaba pa que pasara. Lo único que Perry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él. Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, ante garitos de esos de mala reputación y coffe-shops a los que Hardcore quería entrar, claro, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran batutas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de peña normal, amos un barrio de lo más normalito. ¿ En de verdad habría cantidades de pasta de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? Que cabrones, estaban forraos ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y mopafácil? ¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Duracel? ¿Estarían en un pograma de esos de cámara oculta? Si Perry no hubiera sabido que los Duracel no iban de ese rollo, podría haberlo pensado. Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hardcore era increíble, Perry no podía dejar de confiar en él.

—Es aquí tron —dijo Hardcore deteniéndose—. El Babero Chorreante. Es un garito mu wapo.

Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mu asqueroso. Si Hardcore no lo hubiera señalado, Perry no lo habría visto. La peña, que pasaba apresurada, egque ni se cogcaba del asunto. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Babero Chorreante. En realidad, Perry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hardcore lo veían ¿Sería por el tripi que se habían desayunado? Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hardcore lo hizo entrar.

Para ser un garito wapo, era un poco de malamuerte. Unas viejas estaban sentadas en un rincón, haciendo trapis y tomandose un orujo...orujo por el ....y hasta aquí puedo leer. Una de ellas fumaba de una cachimba que tenían en la mesa cargadita de sustancia, que así estaba la vieja que se subía por las paredes. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa de europa del realmandril, trapicheaba con el bar-man que era completamente calvo y mu alto y con pinta de puta. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hardcore, sobre todo la vieja que fumaba. Lo saludaban con la mano, con el pie, con..... y le sonreían, el bar-man buscó una jarra diciendo:

—¿Lo de siempre, Hardcore?

—No puedo, Tom Crunch , estoy de servicio —respondió Hardcore, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Perry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas cual puta que se dispone a realizar un servicio.—Bueno por unos chupitazos no creo que pase na, pero que quede entre nosotros.

—Adiós la luz —dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Perry—. ¿Este...es el que yo me creo que es...el chaval del Johnny?

El Babero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.

—Várgame los payos —susurró el bar-man—. Perry Maison...en persona...ahí es na.

Salió rápidamente de la barra, corrió hacia Perry y le comió los morros, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Pero de dónde ha salio este travelo? —exclamó Perry, que no se creía lo que le estaba pasando.

—Bienvenido, Perry, bienvenido.

Perry no sabía qué decir, se limpió los morros con la manga izquierda, porque la derecha era la de los mocos. Todos lo miraban. La vieja de la cachimba seguía chupando...la boquilla (N/A: Ayyyy saliorros que os pensabais que se había liado con el del sombrero), sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado.

—Dale vidilla— le dijo Hardcore a la vieja—¿ y pasatela un poquito, nooo? —Estaba que no cabía en sus pantalones (N/A: no penseis mal que es porque había cogido unos kilitos de na).

Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Perry se encontró acosado sexualmente por las viejas del orujo a los que se unió el del sombrero al grito de "Perry capullo queremos un hijo tuyo". Se distinguía al pobre Perry entre una masa uniforme de manos, pies, y otro tipo de miembros que le rasgaban las vestiduras...amos que le quitaron el tanga a bocaos.

—¡Se mira pero no se toca, einh! ¡Que tiene que llegar virgen al matrimonio! —bramó Hardcore sin soltar la cachimba. —¡Quel niño no es Bisbal coñiiioooo!

—María Unpajote, Perry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.

—Estoy sudorosa, Perry, muy sudorosa.

—Siempre quise estrechar tu miembro... estoy muy complacido.

—Extasiado, Perry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Finger, Dedalus Finger.

—¡Yo lo he visto antes! —dijo Perry, mientras Dedalus Finger dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción—. Usted se me coló una vez en la chacutería, eeh cabroncete.

—¡Me recuerda! —gritó Dedalus Finger, mirando a todos—. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí!

—Pos claro que macuerdo mamonazo, que te llevaste la mortadela de aceitunas que quedaba.

Perry estrechó miembros una y otra vez. María Unpajote repetió.   
Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo.

—¡Profesor Qui-Gon Jinn! —dijo Hardcore—. Perry, el profesor Qui-Gon Jinn te dará clases en Hodasnon.

—M-M-Maison —tartamudeó el profesor Qui-Gon Jinn, apretando el miembro de Perry—. N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.   
—¿Qué clase de Magiapotagia enseña usted, profesor Qui-Gon Jinn?   
—D-Defensa Contra el L-Lado O-Ogcuro de l-la Fu-Fuerza —murmuró el profesor Qui-Gon Jinn, como si no quisiera pensar en ello—. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, M-Maison? —Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar el ul-último li-libro de D-Dark V-Vater. —Es que s-soy su f-fan nu-número dos. Pareció un poquito emocionado ante la simple mención del gran Dark Vater (mundialmente conocido por sus películas de la saga Stan Tres...digo no...Stan Wenas).

Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Qui-Gon Jinn acaparara a Perry. Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hardcore se hizo oír.

—Hay que abrirse, que semacabao la sustancia y además me llevao toas las babas de la vieja los cojones. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Perry.

María Unpajote estrechó el miembro de Perry una última vez y Hardcore ya que estaba fuera pos aprovechó la coyuntura y metió mano. Se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.

Hardcore miró sonriente a Perry

—Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Que ibas a triunfar como la Coca-Cola. Hasta el profesor Qui-Gon Jinn temblaba de emoción al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla porque está un poco chocho el pobre.

—¿Está siempre tan nervioso?

—No, egque se quedó en la parra después de comerse algo mu chungo, pobre hombre. Una mente brillante (N/A: coño como el arroz que no se pasa...pasate a brillante "ACABO LA SECCION DE PUBLICIDAD SUBLIMINAR").

Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de Dark Vater, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias las sustancias psicotrópicas. Dicen que encontró el lado ogcuro de la fuerza en la Estrella de la Muette y que tuvo un mal rollazo con la piba del Vater este... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, se asusta hasta de su propio miembro, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura... Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas?

¿Dark Vater? ¿Lado Ogcuro? ¿A poco no me violan 3 viejas y un bar-man con pinta de puta? La cabeza de Perry era un torbellino, demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Hardcore que parecía llevar un pedo del 15, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.

—Tres pa arriba... dos tumbaos... —murmuraba—. Corretto. Hazte paya, Perry

Dio tres paraguazos a la pared.

El ladrillo que había tocado se hizo un churro (N/A: nos ha jodío con los gopetazos que le había dao) y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho, amos que a poco la tira entera. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hardcore, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.

—Bienvenido —dijo Hardcore— al callejón Molamogollón.

Sonrió ante el asombro de Perry y pa dentro que es gerundio. Perry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.

—Que rapidez la de los obreros en este pueblo, hay que joderse macho.

El sol brillaba iluminando numerosas ollas express, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Ollas Express - Todos los Tamaños - Moulinex, Tefal, Bosch, Nisu – Automáticos con cuentarevoluciones – Plegables y Desplegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellas.

—Sí, va a ser que si necesitas una —dijo Hardcore— pero mejor que vayamos primero a por la pasta.

Perry deseó tener ocho ojos más. Movía la cabeza a riesgo de esnucarse en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de cogcarse de toda la movida: las tiendas, los coffe, los sex-shop, las pilinguis y la peña haciendo trapis. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Tres gramos de coca a diecisiete sioques el gramo, tu lo flipas...pero si es pa los niños».

Un ruido mu raroraroraro llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El empollo de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris, blanco, rojo, negro, toda la gama de fosforitos...». Varios chicos de la edad de Perry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de Mopafáciles.   
«Mirad —oyó Perry que decía uno—, la nueva Mopafácil Valerina, la más veloz.» Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, microscopios y extraños instrumentos de plata (N/A: léase turulos pa la tocha) que Perry nunca había visto porque el siempre se ponía con un billete. Escaparates repletos de básculas para gramear y todo tipo de sustancias mu malignas pal organismo de las personas humanas, tambaleantes montones de libros de excitamientos, plumas y rollos de papel pa fumar, frascos con LSD, globos con mapas de la luna, globos llenos de agua pa tirarselos a la banda, globos mu tochos te puedes pillar con las movidas que había en la

—BMVA —dijo Hardcore.

Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve (N/A: hay que joerse yo pa mi que era negra eeeh), que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme del atleti, había...

—Sí, eso es un moncho —dijo Hardcore en voz baja, mientras rascaba uno de los escalones de piedra blanca pa ponerse unos tirillos antes de entrar.

El moncho era una cabeza más bajo que Perry. Tenía un rostro moreno de mu tonto pero que de mu tonto, una barba puntiaguda y, Perry pudo notarlo, parecía un águila real no tanto por la postura o majestuosidad sino por las uñacas que asomaban por las sandalias. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.

Si abres una cuenta hoy mismo Será mejor para tu metabolismo No sufras en silencio tu Ovismo (N/A: un huevo gordo y el otro lo mismo)   
Entra y habla con Gizmo

Si intentas meter la mano en nuestra saca Ten cuidado con la jaca paca Y si alguien nos atraca Le aplicamos el Toma y Daca

Abre ya tu cuenta ahorro Y lo celebramos con un porro No te lo pases por el forro Y no tengas tanto morro

Al abrir aquí tu cuenta Te regalamos un juego de tazas Para que tomes te con menta Entra y no seais nenazas.

—Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí, porque están de la parra los monchos estos —dijo Hardcore.

Dos monchos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de monchos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en básculas electrónicas con margen de 150 gr. y examinando piedras de costo con ojos enmonados. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas amos mejor no las contamos, y otros monchos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir, amos que aquello parecía el Museo del Prado en hora punta. Hardcore y Perry se acercaron al mostrador.

—A los wenos días —dijo Hardcore a un moncho desocupado—. ¡Ponte unas birritas!

—¡Señor, esto no es un burdel! —dijo el moncho un tanto mosca.

Hardcore levantó la vista observando los carteles de las cuentas de ahorro y pudo intuir por fin que aquello no era una Farmacia de Guardia.

—Ay va... es verdad. Jode, como se me pira...Emos venio a sacar la pasta de la saca del Perry.

—¿Tiene su llave, señor?

—Por aquí debe andar, esperate —dijo Hardcore, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de pastillas y sedantes de elefantes sobre el libro de cuentas del moncho. Éste miró la mercancía con ojos golosones. Perry observó al moncho que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unas bolsitas de plástico con una sustancia blanquecina en su interior.

—Aquí está la jodía—dijo finalmente Hardcore, enseñando un llavero con una calabera en el que resplandecía una pequeña llave dorada. Perry se mosqueó un poco al saber que Hardcore tenía la llave de su saca, porque estaba seguro que alguna vez le había hechao mano... —, cuidadito que ahí llevas las llaves de mi Harley.

El moncho la examinó de cerca.

—Parece estar todo en orden.

—Y una cosa más, tengo una carta del Gandalf —dijo Hardcore, dándose importancia, como el que no quiere la cosa, pero soltando el pullazo—. Es sobre lo-que-ya-sabes-tu-loque-te-digo-y-si-no-vas-y-lo-cascas-que-a-mi-me-da-cagalera-decirlo, en la cámara 237.

El moncho leyó la carta cuidadosamente, mirándola mu bien, poniéndola a trasluz para comprobar posibles falsificaciones, cogiendo un microscopio y comprobando que la firma era verdadera, intentando descifrar mensajes ocultos...pero na, el único mensaje oculto que ahí había era el ADN de Hardcore, más que nada porque estaba un poco pegajosa y llena de huellas de los dedazos del gigante.

—Está bien —dijo, devolviéndosela a Hardcore—. Voy a llamar a un guía turístico para que os de un voltio por el lugar. ¡Hiphop!

Hiphop era otro moncho, era un moncho que iba vestido con unos pantalones anchos, una camiseta larga y ancha y una gorra hacia atrás, que venía marcándose un rap. Cuando Hardcore guardó todas las pastillas, calmantes y demás sustancias innombrables, él y Perry siguieron a Hiphop hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.

—¿Qué es lo-que-ya-sabes-tu-loque-te-digo-y-si-no-vas-y-lo-cascas-que-a-mi-me-da-cagalera-decirlo de la cámara 237? —preguntó Perry.

—Enga Perry, no seas coñazo—dijo Hardcore cansinamente—. Es algo personal, no te lo puedo de decil, es mu secreto. Movidas de Hodasnon que a ti no te importan coñioooooo. Mierda...que to lo quieres saber tronco...pos ahora no te lo cuento.

Hiphop les abrió la puerta. Perry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en una gran caverna por cuyo suelo serpenteaba una autopista, que si les pilla el Metro con su patente les jode vivos. La estupenda carretera negra y brillante vibraba bajo sus pies. Hiphop silbó y un gran Lamborghini Diablo color rojo pasión aparcó ante ellos. Subieron (Hardcore estaba flipando en colorines las maravillas de la tecnología, murmurando cosas como "elevalunas electrico", "cierre centralizado", "zilitione"... parecía que el deportivo le había causado un shock parcial o total del cerebro) y se pusieron en marcha.

Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de la autopista con alguna que otra desviación. Perry trató de recordar, pero no tenía demasiada retención de memoria, pa un lao, pal otro, pal de mas allá, por arriba, por abajo, pal centro y pa dentro... amos que mu mal. El cacho-coche veloz, con el que el troncomóvil de tío Vernon no podía para nada competir, parecía correr mucho...pero que mucho...mucho, mientras Hiphop cantaba un rap.

A Perry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío de aire acondicionado del cochazo, pero los mantuvo mu abiertos. Iban a tal ostia que en realidad no sabía por donde iban, pero a Perry le pareció ver que llegaban a una especie de ogcura caverna, mientras el motor rugía estruendosamente.

—Nunca lo he sabido —gritó Perry a Hardcore quien temió que fuera a abordarle con una de esas preguntas hiperchungas de física cuantica o una de esas metafísicas delavidaydelamor (N/A: por lo menos)—. ¿Pa que coño sirven las señales esas con números de la carretera?

—Egque yo en el insti era de ciencias...—dijo Hardcore—. Y no me hagas más preguntas tronco, que a mi el carné de la moto de lo dieron con las Tostarica.

Su cara se había puesto verde y parecía que llevaba un amarillo de esos de lavado de estómago, cuando el coche por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de no-se-sabe-donde-coño-había-salido-pero-da-igual-yo-la-pongo-ahí. Hardcore se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared como si fuera borracho de la vida, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas mientras aún decía cosas sin sentido como "dirección asistida", "ABS", "HDI", "GTI", "JODT", "JB", "DYC"...

Hiphop abrió la cerradura de la puerta de nose-de-donde-coño-habrá-salido-asin-absurdamente-pero-aquí-está. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió, Perry se sintió un poco más colocado de lo que ya de por sí estaba. Cuando se aclararon sus ideas y sus visiones, Perry estaba jaMelasdo (música de tensión...tini tini tininini). Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños donuts de bronce.

—¡LA MARIMORENA! ¡QUE DE PASTA! —dijo Hardcore sorprendido.

Y todo era de la saca del Perry, era increíble, daban ganas de meter una paliza al criomierdaescuchimizao, robar las pelas y salir echando ostias.

Los Duracel no debían saberlo porque sino ya no habría nada en la saca del Perry, bueno quizás números rojos...pero seguro que habrían metido la mano... o dos, o unas cuantas, y los pies... ¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Perry? ¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de que Perry les gastaba el agua, la electricidad, el gas, el espacio vital que ocupaba su cuerpo, el gasto temporal de tener que aguantarle...y hasta el aire que respiraba? Y durante todo aquel tiempo había estado timando a sus tíos porque era rico, millonario, muchimillonario... amos, que daba asco del dinero que tenía en la cuenta corriente del BMVA.

Hardcore "ayudó" a Perry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa, pero unas cuantas chapas se ""deslizaron"" ""accidentalmente"" (N/A: notese el sarcasmo de la frase) en su bolsillo por los servicios prestados.

—Las de oro son peleones —explicó—. Diecisiete sioqués de plata hacen un peleón y veintinueve donuts equivalen a un sioqué, es mu fácil el inglés si le pones interés. Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti. —Se volvió hacia Hiphop —. Ahora, tronco, a la cámara 237.¡Pulse el botón rojo en el que pone velocidad absurda!

—¿Velocidad absurda señor, eso no es mucha ostia?

—¡DELE CAÑA AL MOTOR!

—Ok, luego no digas que te quedas sin cejas —contestó Hiphop.

Fueron más abajo y a una velocidad absurda mu grande. El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por la carretera. Llegaron por fin en un 2,5 entre sacudidas a la carretera de Extremadura, y Perry que era un cachondo el niño quería bajarse en marcha, pero Hardcore gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello, diciendo "ven acá pacá".

La cámara 237 no tenía cerradura, era una cámara mu rararararara.

—Un pasito pa lante María, un pasito pa atrás —dijo Hiphop, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció—. Si alguien que no sea un moncho del BMVA lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado pa los restos en aonde cristo perdió el sombrero —añadió.

—¿Cada cuánto sacan a los que se quedan to pillaos ahí dentro? —quiso saber Perry con un rintintín que daban ganas de masticarle to el higado.   
—Pos no te dicho que pa los restos jodíoniñopreguntón —dijo Hiphop, con una sonrisa como que daba más miedo que ver a Hardcore en tutú.

Algo extraordinariamente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Perry estaba seguro, su intuición masculina/femenina, singular/plural se lo decía, y se inclinó palante (N/A: no se va inclinar pa atrás, que no estamos en matrix coño), esperando ver por lo menos... algo, no?, pero no había un misero na de na. Entonces vio en el suelo el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que tenía una tarjeta que ponía "espero que te guste". Hardcore lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su chupadecuero. A Perry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, más que nada porque creía saber que era (sobretodo viniendo de Hardcore) pero como que pasaba un poco del tema...

—Enga tronco, amonos en este coche del infierno infernal y no me hables por el camino, quiero disfrutar el momento —dijo Hardcore con una sonrisa profident de oreja a oreja, dejando ver en todo su esplendor la gingivitis grado 3 de la que disfrutaba su dentadura.

Después de la trayectoria a velocidad absurda, salieron con los ojos asín como los chinos a la luz del sol, fuera de BMVA. Perry no sabía adónde ir primero con su saca llena de dinero, pero quería gastar, gastar, gastar...era la fiebre del No necesitaba saber cuántos peleones de los cojones había en un euro (N/A: que pa eso somos europedos, no?), para darse cuenta de que tenía mazo pasta.

—Joe tronco, tendrías que comprarte el uniforme de pijodecolegioprivado—dijo Hardcore, señalando hacia «Masmedá Milka, ponchos para todas las ocasiones de la vida»—. Perry; ¿hace que me dé un pirulo por el Babero Chorreante? Tengo que contar a alguien con un poco más de cerebro lo del monstruo de la tecnología en el que me acabo de montar. —Todavía parecía impresionado, así que Perry entró solo en la tienda de Masmedá Milka, sintiéndose mu nervioso.

Masmedá Milka era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva (color del chocolate crujiente y sabroso Milka "más publicidad subliminar").

—¿Hodasnon, guapetón? —dijo, cuando Perry empezó a hablar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro chaval se está probando ahora un poncho divino de la muerte.

En el fondo de la tienda, un niño rubiales con cara de cabrón estaba de pie sobre una cosa mu rara en la que te subes para que te tomen medidas, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en el largo poncho negro, que a veces le pinchaban a modo de muñeco budú (N/A: que se joda, que ya todos sabemos quien es, el mu cabronazo). Masmedá Milka puso a Perry en otra cosa mu rara en la que te subes para que te tomen medidas al lado del otro chaval, le deslizó por la cabeza un largo ponchoy comenzó a marcarle, la sisa, los bajos, los altos y los ancho-largos, convirtiéndose este en objeto de la frustración de la mujer, quien descargaba pinchazos a modo de máquina de coser Singer (N/A: habrá que darles cuartelillo a los patrocinadores, non?).

—Wenaaaaasss —dijo el chaval—. ¿Hodasnon?

—Jodete tú...a sí, sí, Hodasnon —respondió Perry con voz cansina.

—Mi papá está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libross, y mi mamá ha ido calle arriba para mirar las batutass —dijo el chico. Tenía voz un poco de soyelniñodepapá y arrastraba las palabras—. Luego voy a estafarles para que me compren una Mopafácil de carrerass. No ssé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una Mopafácil o doss. Creo que voy a llorar y patalear hasta que mi papá me compre una y la meteré de canteo de alguna manera.

Perry recordaba a Dumbo, bueno, ni Dumbo era tan gilipollas, ni tan pijo...y no sabía porqué el pijomierda ese le estaba contando toda su vida, desde que nació hasta la actualidad, Perry no había hecho nada para merecer eso...y si no paraba pronto de hablar iba a empezar a cantar "somos novioooos"...

—¿Tú tienes Mopafácil? —continuó el muchacho.

—No —dijo Perry (N/A: notesé la facilidad de palabra de chaval).

—¿Juegas al menos al queteladás?

—No —dijo de nuevo Perry, entrándole unas ganas locas de partirle las piernas al chaval.

—Yo ssí. Papá dice que ya ssería mu malo que no me cogieran para jugar por mi cassa, y la verdad, estoy de acuerdo totalmente del todo. Seguramente mi papá tenga que comprar a todo el equipo, pero aun assí...sseguro que me cojen ¿Ya ssabes en qué cassa vass a esstar?

—No —dijo Perry, to borde.

—Bueno, nadie lo ssabrá realmente hassta que lleguemoss allí, pero yo sseré de Sstamosswenoss, porque mi papá ha comprado al Ssombrero esse de las naricess para que me ponga en essa cassa. ¿Te imaginas estar en HunfrieBoggart? ¡Que fuerte! Yo me moriría , ¿no creess?

—Ajaaaa —contestó Perry, sin escuchar al cansino de la vida ese y deseando irse de una puta vez.

—¡Oye, mira esse tío! —dijo el chico de repenete, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hardcore estaba allí, sonriendo a Perry y señalando dos grandes porros que se había liado el colega, para que viera por qué no entraba, porque últimamente lo de fumar en establecimientos públicos está mu malamente.

—Ése es Hardcore —dijo Perry, como diciendo "jodete, que ahora me chuleo yo...pa chulo chulo, mi pirulo"—. Trabaja en Hodasnon.

—Oooh —dijo el muchacho—, ssi...¿no ess esse heavy dessfassado tamaño familiar que va por los baress montando broncass y metiendosse pal organissmo todo lo que el cuerpo aguante?

—El mismo—dijo Perry. El tío ese le estaba tocando los webos ya.

—¿No ess esse vagabundo de la vida que va por ahí poniéndosse de coca hassta lass orejass? ¿No ess esse el tipo al que intentaré desstruir en tercer cursso cuando essté tu padrino assessino por ahí suelto como de una maripossa sse tratasse? ¿Al que ssabotearé por no ponerme ssobresaliente en las notass?

— Eeeee...no adelantes acontecimientos, ¿vale?

—Ssí, claro. He oído que decir que ess una esspecie de "el máss busscado", que vive en una chavola en los terrenoss del colegio y que de vez en cuando sse emborracha, por no decir, claro, todass las nochess. Trata de hacer Magiapotagia pero ess un poco como torpe.

—Yo creo que es estupendo, y me pasa la maría a precios de fábrica —dijo Perry con mumalauva.

—¿Esso creess? Alomejor no te la deja tan barata como creess. Igual te esstá timando y aprovechándosse de tu ineptitud—dijo el chico en tono burlón que daban ganass de dejarle calvo—. ¿Y por qué esstá aquí contigo? ¿Y tuss papiss? ¿No ssereiss pareja de hecho o algo raro con comercio de menoress?

—Están criando malvas —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él. La verdad no le apetecía cruzar una palabra más con tal engendro genético de la sociedad.

—¡Upss, lo ssiento! —dijo el otro, mufalsamente porque no le importaba un cojón—. Pero eran de los nuestross, ¿no?

—Eran de la pandi, si es eso a lo que te refieres.

—Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a loss otross...deberíamoss hecharless del paíss, crear camposs de concentración donde explotarless, hornoss crematorioss y ssalass de tortura ¿no te parece? No sson como nossotross, no loss educaron para conocer nuestrass cosstumbress... No tienen ni zorra de magiapotagia y manchan nuesstro paíss con ssuss creenciass moralistass. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en lass buenass familiass de antiguoss magoss, porque...

Mientras el pijomierda le daba una charla sobre la discriminación racial nazi, la pureza de la sangre aria... Perry había estado contando los azulejos del suelo. La verdad no tenía ganas de aguantar a un niñato hijodepapá y encima seguidor de las Juventudes Hitlerianas...no estaba el horno pa bollos. Le había resultado más productivo contar los azulejos de la pared mientras el chaval se emocionaba con su discurso.

—Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?

Pero antes de que Perry pudiera contestar, Masmedá Milka dijo:

—Enga wapetón, ya te puedes ir.

Y Perry bajó de la cosa esa mu rara en la que te subes para que te tomen medidas, mu rápido, no fuera a ser que fuera una enfermedad y de pronto se volviera pijo.

—Noss vemoss, chaitooo —dijo el muchacho.

Perry estaba muy silencioso, mientras fumaba la L que Hardcore le había preparado. Se sentía como si acabaran de lavarle el celebro de una manera mu extraña.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora tron? Lo sabía tron, sabía que no sería nada weno que tu padre te dejara caer al suelo cuando eras pequeño... —preguntó Hardcore.

—No es eso. No me pasa na —mintió Perry. Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Perry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color y que rayaba mazo. Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó:

—Hardcore, ¿qué es el queteladás?

—Vaya, Perry eres un poco gilipollas; no sabes na de naaaa... ¡No saber qué es el queteladás!

—No me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento de por si mismo yo mismamente—dijo Perry. Le contó a Hardcore lo del chico pijodeloscojones de la tienda de Masmedá Milka.

—... y dijo que los nazis acabarían dominando Europa y el mundo...

—Ya pasó, ya pasó....aquí tienes un hombro sobre el que llorar...

—Bueno si, ¿pero qué es el queteladás?

—Es nuestra movida. Un deporte que es la ostia. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggre, pero eso si, sin fanáticos agresivos. Se juega en el aire, con Mopafácil, y con cuatro pelotas (N/A: te cagas)... Es mu chungo de explicar.

—¿Y qué son Stamoswenos y HunfrieBoggart?

—Son las Casas del cole. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en HunfrieBoggart son todos sundormales, pero...

—Seguro que yo estaré en HunfrieBoggart —dijo Perry con la autoestima underground.

—Fijo, porque con lo torpe...quiero decir, ¡NO, NO, NO, SEGURO QUE NO!   
Aemás es mejor HunfrieBoggart que Stamoswenos —dijo Hardcore—. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron rarosrarosraros-malos habían estado todos en Stamoswenos.Tu-ya-sabes-quien-te-digo-y-si-no-vas-y-lo-cascas-que-a-mi-me-da-cagalera-decirlo fue uno.

—¿Val... perdón... Tu-ya-sabes-quien-te-digo-y-si-no-vas-y-lo-cascas-que-a-mi-me-da-cagalera-decirlo estuvo en Hodasnon?

—Si, hace mogollón...egque el cabronazo es más viejo quel mear —respondió Hardcore en su faceta más sensible.

Compraron los libros y gilipolleces varias para el curso de Perry en una tienda llamada Flores y Arbustos, en donde había más libros que en la Biblioteca Nacional, por lo menos, y los estantes estaban llenos de libracos hasta el techo. Había unos mu chulos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello tipo "noveounamierdaperolocomproqueestámubarato", otros llenos de runas élficas y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas (amos, los llamados cuadernos o agendas, pa que darle tanto bombo). Hasta Dumbo, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros...weno quizás no era pa tanto, pero la cantidad de libros era como acojonante, tanto que quizás fomentaba un poco la lectura...weno...solo un poco. Hardcore casi tuvo que arrastrar a Perry para que dejara El curso intensivo de guitarra (aprenda solfeo en dos minutos y sorprenda a su grupo de amigos y a las reuniones de familia: Nunca volverán a decirle que usted es un fracasado, solamente lo pensarán. Y de regalo con el primer fascículo una cuerda de guitarra, por si se pensaba que le ibamos a regalar la guitarra gilipollas), del profesor Vindus MiCoche.

—Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo tocar la canción de la pantera rosa.   
—Joe tronco, que yo no digo que no, pero eres un insulto para el buen gusto musical—dijo Hardcore—. Y no debería haber gente suelta por la calle como tú.

Hardcore tampoco dejó que Perry comprara una Olla Express última generación capaz de convertir el agua en todos los estados sólidos, líquidos y gaseosos que prefieras (en la lista decía de Moulinex) pero consiguieron una fantástica váscula con error de 150 gr. para pesar sustancias (N/A: que ahora mismo no vienen a cuento y que tampoco me apetece contar) y un microscopio de estos cutres que te vienen en el micronova. Luego visitaron la droguería, y no hace falta decir que entre Hardcore y Perry arrasaron con todo, aunque no está de más mencionar la fascinante y extraña fragancia que allí podía respirarse. En el suelo había unas macetorras enormes llenas de matojos de marihuana, que se asemejaban a plantas trepadoras. Chinas de todos los tamaños y sacos de polvo blanco llenaban los estantes... Mientras Hardcore preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador el precio de tres gramos de la mierda colombiana, Perry examinaba unas cajitas cuyo contenido eran pastillitas de colores que bien te hacen ver a la Virgen María y el espíritu santo Amén, a veintiún peleones cada uno, y unos cajones repletos de nieve (cinco donuts la cucharada).

Fuera de la droguería, Hardcore miró otra vez la lista de Perry, pero llevaba un ciego que no podía consigo mismo in himself.

—Creo que te falta la la batuta... y entoavía no te he buscao un regalo de cumpleaños tronco.

Perry sintió que se ruborizaba.

—No tienes que...

—Calladita estás más guapa. Te compraré un bicharraco. No un rana, con lo burro que eres, eres capaz de comértelo...y no estamos como pa que nos denuncie la sociedad protectora de animales... y no me gustan los tigres de bengala, son un poco... amos que te pillan la espalda y te hacen un tres en raya facilmente. Te voy a regalar... una lechuza, es lo más práctico y así podrás tocarles un rato las pelotas a tus tíos este verano. Todos los chicos que se precien quieren tener una lechuza mensajera. Son la ostia, llevan tu correo, e-mail o fax y si están mu espabilás te mandan sms con el movil.

Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio Armani, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y ruidos raros (amos como uno de esos baretos que solía frecuentar Hardcore). Perry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.   
Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamuMelasdo como el profesor Qui-Gon Jinn. Amos, que coñazo, que media hora después seguía con el un, dos, tres a leer esta vez "gasiasgasiasgasiasgasias".

—Te calles ya tronco, que coñazo de criomierda —dijo Hardcore con cierta aspereza—. No me extraña que Tu-ya-sabes-quien-te-digo-y-si-no-vas-y-lo-cascas-que-a-mi-me-da-cagalera-decirlo quisiera matarte, si egque eres un puto pesao tronco... Ahora nos queda solamente Olivianewtonjohn, el único lugar donde hay batutas que te cagas, y tendrás la más mejor del mundo mundial.

Una batuta mágica... Eso era lo que Perry realmente había estado esperando, realmente...lo sabía, había nacido para aquello...

La última tienda era mu estrecha y así como de mu mal rollo. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: « Olivianewtonjohn: fabricantes de excelentes batutas desde que se fabrican». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única batuta que se caía a cachos y que debía ser de Matusalén o de Jesucristo por lo menos.

Amos que entraron y el sitio estaba un poco hecho una mierda. Era un lugar mu cani y tenía menos decoración y complementos que el Corte Inglés en rebajas, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hardcore se sentó a esperar ya que le dolían los pies de los tacones. Perry se sentía mu raroraroraro, como si hubieran entrado en la biblioteca de mi pueblo. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas existenciales que se le acababan de de venir a la cabeza que pensó que hasta le iba a entrar indigestión, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas de zapatos, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el infinito y más allá. Por alguna razón, sintió un picor en la nuca, y esque el mu guarro debía tener piojos, acaros y toda la fauna del amazonas en la cabeza.

—Mu buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.

Perry dio un salto estilo Agente Smith. Hardcore también debió de hacer el salto del tigre porque se oyó un crujido estilo "película de miedo que no da miedo" y se levantó mu rápido de la silla.

Un tío mu viejo, con más años quel sol, por lo que Perry pensó que la batuta del escaparate debía de ser de su cosecha, estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como linternas en la ogcuridad del garito.

—Wenos días por la mañana —dijo Perry con torpeza.

—Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, ya empezaba a pensar que no ibas a venir coño Perry Maison. Endeluego, como está la juventud... Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Ya has estado fumando, ¿eh cabroncete? Si esque los Maison no tenis remedio. Si parece que fue ayer cuando eras un criomierda...ah no, espera...todavía lo eres...el caso esque ha pasado mucho tiempo.   
El señor Olivianewtonjohn se acercó a Perry. El muchacho deseó comerle los intestinos a aquel hombre que no paraba de mirarlo con aquellos ojos que no paraban de dar weltas a modo de la muñeca chochona y diabólica a la vez.

—Tu padre, por otra parte, era un poco más considerado con esas cosas... nunca llegaba a casa en estado de coma etílico u amarillo de los porros. Flexible, si tu aguelo era mu majo, mu flexible con esos temas de la bebida, el sexo y las drogas...mu flexible. Bueno, hablando de cosas más serias, que esque me tiras de la lengua y no paro, te voy a vender una batuta...amos, cosa fina. Aunque en realidad es la batuta la que elige al mago.

El señor Olivianewtonjohn estaba tan cerca que él y Perry casi estaban nariz contra nariz, lo cual Perry no consideraba necesario. Sabía que el tío intentaba ver el tatuaje del Perry, pero coño, se ve a simple vista, o alomejor era miope...Perry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos alocados que por una extraña razón, le hacían temer por su vida.

—Y aquí es donde...

El señor Olivianewtonjohn tocó el luminoso tatuaje de la frente de Perry, con un largo dedo blanco.

—Lamento decir que es un tatuaje mu ridículo... —dijo mu malamente—. Amos hombre, un conejito playboy no es nada serio... ¡Que horterada! Y yo vendí la batuta que te hizo eso. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una batuta poderosa, muy poderosa, la ostia y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa batuta iba a hacer en el mundo... en fin, la hubiera vendido igual... no sabes lo difícil que es mantener un negocio en el que solo se venden batutas, y la vida está mu mal... yo era joven, necesitaba el dinero...

Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Perry, fijó su atención en Hardcore.

—¡Fumetus! ¡Fumetus Hardcore! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... porque...no creas que no me acuerdo...de que me debes dinero de apuestas ilegales... Cuarenta luros para ser exactos ¿O qué? ¡A este si que le vendí una wena batuta!

—Si viejales. Era una peazo de batuta que te jiñas. —dijo Hardcore.   
—Buena batuta. Pero supongo que se la partieron en la cabeza cuando lo expulsaron —dijo el señor Olivianewtonjohn, mu severamente.

—Eh..., sí weno tronco pero no te pongas asín —respondió Hardcore, arrastrando los pies—. Sin encambio, todavía tengo los trozos...los trozos que me pillo —añadió con vivacidad.

—Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo.

—Siiiiiii weeenooo, para hurgarme entre los dientes si... pero pa hacer magiapotagia no tronco...soy un tío serio y legal —dijo Hardcore rápidamente. Perry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado con estampado de flores monísimo de la muerte.

—Mmm —dijo el señor Olivianewtonjohn, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hardcore, levantando una ceja, luego la otra, luego las dos y con los ojos como la Marujita Díaz —. Bueno, ahora, Perry... a ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una regla de medir del colegio de esas de 30 centímetros po lo menos, verde con marcas doradas.

—Eh... ¿dónde piensa meter eso? —preguntó Perry.

—No seas tonto, si te va a gustar. Eso es. —Hizo a Perry un escaneado corporal de cuerpo entero dejándole mu harto del tema. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada batuta Olivianewtonjohn tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia (N/A: sustancia...mmm...¿de que tipo?) mágica (ah! Weno, si es mágica...), Perry. Utilizamos pelos de iuncuerno, pelos de la cabeza, pelos del culo, pelos de cola del gato félix, plumas del sombrero de quetienesmásplumaquemipadre, de nervios de mamón, nervios de los nervios. Todo ello confeccionado y realizado artesanalmente por los mejores pofesionales. No hay dos batutas Olivianewtonjohn iguales, como no hay dos iuncuernos, mamones, gatos félix iguales... hombre, igual dos culos iguales hay... PERO AMOS, QUE SON LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la batuta de otro mago, usea, olvidaté del mangoteo que no sirve de na.

De pronto, Perry se dio cuenta de que la regla de las narices en aquel momento estaba exactamente en sus fosas nasales, provocándole lo que generalmente se conoce como hematoma sexuarl.

—Me la habían metido en todos lados, pero en la nariz nunca —dijo Perry indignado con la regla colgando de su tocha.

El señor Olivianewtonjohn estaba mariposeando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.

—Esto ya está —dijo, y sacó la regla de la nariz de Perry—. Bien, Perry, prueba ésta. Madera de alcolnoque y nervios de corazón de mamón. Veintitrés centímetros. Mu chula y flexible. Cógela y agítala...la batuta golosón.

Perry cogió la batuta y (sintiéndose tonto, más de lo que se sentía a lo largo del día) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Olivianewtonjohn se la quitó casi de inmediato.

—Espinillo y pluma de félix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...

Perry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Olivianewtonjohn se la quitó.

—A ver, pero me quieres dejar que las pruebe, viejo so gilipollas— dijo Perry cansado de que le quitara las batutas de las manos.

—No, no... Ésta. Ébasiebano y pelo de iuncuerno, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.

Perry lo intentó. No tenía ni zorra de lo que quería el señor Olivianewtonjohn. Las batutas ya probadas, que estaban por ahí to tirás, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más batutas sacaba el señor Olivianewtonjohn, más cachondo parecía estar el tío. Serían...los chocheos de la edad.

— ¿Te haces de rogar ,eh? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu media naranja por aquí, en algún lao. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación un poco rara, mancebo y pluma de félix, veintiocho centímetros, mu chula y flexible.

Perry tocó la batuta. Sintió un sonido por toda la sala, una cancioncilla tipo John Williams, y él estaba mu happy de poder tocarla, se sentía mu realizado haciéndo música como si de un director de orquesta se tratase. Hardcore lo vitoreó, aplaudió y echó unas lagrimillas con un murmullo de "mi niño ya sabe tocar" y el señor Olivianewtonjohn dijo:

—¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, ta mu bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...

Puso la batuta de Perry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».

—Perdón —dijo Perry pensando que lo único curioso era el pedo mental que llevaba el viejo—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?

El señor Olivianewtonjohn fijó en Perry su mirada extraña que ahora daba en toavia más miedo que antes..

—Recuerdo cada batuta que he vendido, Perry Maison. Cada una de las batutas. Y resulta que la cola de félix de donde salió el pelo que está en tu batuta dio otro pelo, sólo uno más, ya sea por que tenía las puntas mu abiertas o porque no cuidaba la salud de su cabello, vete tu a saber... Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa batuta, cuando fue su primahermanasobrinatíacuñá la que te hizo ese tatuaje.

Perry tragó, sin poder hablar. La movida le había impresionado de verdad

—Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas, lo de las puntas abiertas y eso, nunca me lo he podido explicar...

La batuta escoge al mago, recuérdalo...Simba...recuérdalo. Creo que debemos esperar mu gandes cosas de ti, Perry Maison... Después de todo, Tu-ya-sabes-quien-te-digo-y-si-no-vas-y-lo-cascas-que-a-mi-me-da-cagalera-decirlo hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero mu grandiosas, OLÉ, OLÉ TORERO.

Perry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Olivianewtonjohn le gustara mucho. La verdad no era su tipo y digan lo que digan ( los pelos del culo abrigan) la edad si que es un impedimento para el amor. Pagó siete peleones de oro por su batuta y el señor Olivianewtonjohn los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.

Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo (¿no me digas?), Perry y Hardcore emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Molamogollón, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Babero Chorreante, ya vacío. Perry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Perry, y esque un poco cantosillos si que eran los chavales. Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Puddeitó.

Perry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hardcore le golpeó el hombro dejándole de inmediato sin articulación.

—Amos a jamar algo, que tengo una gusa que espanta —dijo.

Le compró una hamburguesa a Perry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico to cutres del McDonals. Perry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño, como un sueño (normal, con la cantidad de sustancias alucinógenas que llevaba metidas pal cuerpo a estas alturas de la vida...).

—¿Are you ok, Perry? Te veo de mu mal rollo tronco —dijo Hardcore. Perry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo, tampoco le apetecía, nos ha jodío mayo con las flores y los pajarillos. Hombre, el cumpleaños había estado guay, no era pa tirar cohetes, pero oye... y, sin embargo, como que la hamburguesa le sabía un poco rara.

—Todos creen que soy la ostia, Perry Maison, ostia el hijo del Johnny —dijo finalmente—. Toda esa movida del Babero Chorreante, el profesor Qui-Gon Jinn, el señor Olivianewtonjohn... Pero yo no sé nada sobre Magiapotagia. Pero si soy un caso... como mago de la pandi soy un fraude y un fracaso total y rotundo. Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso, hombre, ya se que no tengo mu wena memoria, pero tampoco es pa tanto. No sé qué sucedió cuando Val... quiero ecir, la noche en que mis padres la palmaron.

Hardcore se inclinó sobre la mesa poniendo encima tol barrigoncio. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa mu de wuen rollo.

—No pasa na, tron. Aprenderás a velocidad absurda. Nadie tiene ni zorra de magia cuando empiezan en Hodasnon. Vas a estar de lujazo. Sencillamente sé tú mismo...weno, mejor actua un poco, porque como persona eres algo insoportable... Sé que es mazo chungo tron. Has estado solo, marginado y aislado y eso siempre jode. Pero vas a pasarlo mazo bien en Hodasnon, se está debuti allí, hay unas peazo fiestazas de dos días en cama. Macuerdo yo de la vez esa con las gemelas suecas rubias que...(carraspeo)...weno, eso es otra jistoria que te contaré cuando seas más mayor...

Hardcore ayudó a Perry a subir al tren para perderle de vista de una vez y luego le entregó un sobre.

—Tu billete para Hodasnon —dijo—. El uno de septiembre, en King Africa. Está todo en el billete. ¿Movidas con los Duracel? me envías un fax con tu lechuza y les caliento el najas en na... Ya nos oleremos, Perry.

El tren arrancó de la estación. Perry deseaba ver a Hardcore hasta que se pirara. Se levantó del asiento y empotró la nariz contra la ventanilla haciéndo gestos extraños y obscenos con la boca abierta, pero parpadeó atontao porque Hardcore ya no estaba, en su lugar había una ancianita que hacía calceta con los pies a una velocidad absurda, mientras que se liaba un canuto.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Pos na, hasta aquí el chap namber faif!!!! Gracias por los reviews a:

**alex black bird**: me alegro de que te haya gustao lo de las cejas, ami es una de las cosas que mas me molaba, amos que me lo imaginaba y me entraba la risa... ahora no claro, despues de escribirlo y leerlo mil veces comprendeme... no me hace ni puta gracia, pero oye!! Si te mola pos guay!! jaja, menudas paridas que te estoy contando... que gracias y aver si escribís tu amiga y tu la el fic ese de chuzos de 7º que kiero leerlo la primera the first!!! besos

**Sunika y LourePotter**!!! Aquí sigue la jistoria para no dormir!! Esque estais de un exigenteeeeee!! Jeje... espero que os haya gustado a todos los que me leaís, y a los que no me leais que os den mucho por culo!!

Ala a mamarla!!!

P.D: Admito reviews, howlers, amenazas, antrax, criticas constructivas y destructivas...!!! Solo hay que darle al boton ese morao de abajo q es tan majo él... amos.... que lo estás deseaaaaando!!!   
vv

Es gratis eh?? aqui nada de pago!! Bueno, si lo que kieres es ver las pelis codificadas de los viernes de Perry Maison... pero lo que es la historia en si no!!


	6. Capítulo 6: El viaje desde el andén nuev...

Ou yeah!!! Aki está el capítulo six de la saga Perry Maison y el Pedrolo pa fumar!!! 

**Maki-P:** Gracias por tu apoyo, me encanta que te encante y si, por supuesto que mis personaje están metidos en todo tipo de perversiones, drogas, alcohol, prostitución o todo en uno!!! jajaja. Espero que te guste el capítulo y que sigas leyendo a nuestro querido Perry... saludos!!!

**Lara:** Nopasananopasananopasana!!! Los examenes es lo que tienen, yo también he estao igual!! Me alegro que te haya gustao y todo eso, tu si que eres la caña wapisima!! Te amoooo jajaja!!! y no le tomes a mal al pobre Perry... esque su madre tomó medicamentos estando embarazada (si si, medicamentos).

**kjdgfoiuds:** cuantas veces os he dicho que no fumeis porros cuando esteis mandandome un review?? ninguna?? pues os lo digo ya... q no tenga q volver a repetirloooo!!! Solo se fuma posterior y anteriormente!!!

Y sin más dilación:

**Capítulo 6:**

**El viaje desde el andén nueve, tres cuartos y la raíz cuadrada de la hipotenusa menos el cateto opuesto (ara vas y lo haces tío listo).**

El último mes de Perry con los Duracel, la verdad estaban de un poquito de malaostia. Es cierto que Dumbo le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación por miedo a que este practicara perversiones sexuales con él, y que tía Putania y tío Verdor no lo encerraban en la alacena ni lo obligaban a lavarse los dientes antes de acostarse ni nada de eso. En realidad, parecían pasar de su culo mu Olímpicamente. Mitad acojonados, mitad demalaostia, se comportaban como si la silla que Perry ocupaba estuviera vacía, como si del Sexto Sentido se tratase. Aunque aquello significaba que la vida iba guay, sentirse ignorado de aquella manera tan atroz le resultaba deprimente.

Perry se quedaba en su habitación, la china de Hardcore y con su nueva lechuza por compañía. Decidió llamarla Heremiasjonson, un nombre que encontró en una revista de cine Fotogramas. Los libros del colegio eran una mierda como todos los libros de texto del colegio. Por la noche hacía crucigramas y a mirar a las musañanas que pululaban en el ambiente hasta tarde, mientras Heremiasjonson entraba y salía como Pedro por su casa por la ventana o por la puerta, según le diera. Era una suerte que tía Putania ya no entrara en el armario de las mopafácils, porque Heremiasjonson llevaba ratones muertos que descuartizaba satánicamente sobre el edredón de su cama. Cada noche, antes de dormir, Perry se contaba un cuento para poderse dormir mejor, ya que aquel cambio de habitación le había provocado una falta de sueño masumenos seria.

El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King Africa, al día siguiente, porque sino no sabía como coño iba a poder ir hasta allí él solo. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo los documentales de la 2. Se aclaró la garganta a modo de serenata, para que supieran que estaba allí (porsi no se habían dado cuenta), y Dumbo gritó y salió corriendo tan rápido que la casa tembló como si pasara por medio del salón una manada de elefantes.

—Hum... ¿Tío Verdor? – dijo mareado de los bamboleos de la casa.

Tío Verdor gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba, y para demostrar también quizás su parentesco cercano con la familia del ganado porcino.

—Hum... necesito un favorcito, pequeñitopequeñitopequeñito, tengo que ir a King Africa para... para ir a Hodasnon.

Tío Verdor gruñó otra vez, por lo que Perry extrañado le miró a la cara y vio que estaba sobando.

—¿Tío Verdor? Tío... ¡tío Verdor!

El tío Verdor, al ver que ya no podía disimular por mucho tiempo su profundo descanso, se despertó de golpe.

—¿Qué, qué quieres? ¡No tengo dinero!

—¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí? Porfiporfiporfi, anda ¿si?

—Que vale jodío niño, lo que sea con tal de perderte de vista.

—Muchas grasiasgrasiasgrasias.

Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Verdor dijo:

—Pos no sois tan chulos que vais en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pilladas?  
Perry no contestó nada.

—¿Y ande queda ese colegio, ein?

—Nuse —dijo Perry; dándose cuenta de eso por primera vez. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que Hardcore le había dado—. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos y la raíz cuadrada de la hipotenusa menos el cateto opuesto, a las once de la mañana —leyó.

Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados.

—¿Andén por dónde?

—Nueve y tres cuartos y la raíz cuadrada de la hipotenusa menos el cateto opuesto.

—No digas estupideces —dijo tío Verdor—. No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos y la raíz cuadrada de la hipoesclerosis múltiple esa.

—Eso dicen.

—Gilipollas —dijo tío Verdor—. Son todos unos gilipollas. Ya lo verás chaval. Tú espera...espera. Enga va, te llevamos a King Africa...pero no vuelvas más nunca. De todos modos, como tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría (amos que se ha creído el niñiomierda este.

—¿Y poqué vais a Londres? —preguntó Perry tratando de mantener una condición de padre-hijo, más o menos desde el punto de vista...ese mismo.

—Llevamos a Dumbo al hospital —gruñó tío Verdor—. Para que le hagan una rinoplastia antes de que vaya a Alpanpanyalvinovino.

A la mañana siguiente, Perry se despertó a las cinco porque se había puesto tanto que no podía dormir y se estaba comiendo tol techo de la habitación. Se levantó y se puso dos tiros de jaco: no quería andar por la vida como si no fuera un yonki, amos...ni mucho menos, que quería mantener su mala reputación. Miró otra vez su lista de Hodasnon para estar seguro de que tenía todo lo necesario, se ocupó de meter a Heremiasjonson en su jaula y luego se paseó por la habitación, esperando que los Duracel dejaran de roncar. Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúldelosrecuerdos de Karina...digo, de Perry estaba cargado en el troncomóvil de los Duracel y tía Putania había sobornado a Dumbo para que se sentara con Perry, para poder irse de una puta vez.

Llegaron a King Africa a las diez y media. Tío Verdor cargó el baúldelosrecuerdos de Perry en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación. Perry pensó que era una rararararara amabilidad, hasta que tío Verdor se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa macabra.

—Bueno chaval, pos ya hemos llegao, aquístás. Andén nueve, andén diez...¿y el tuyo anden cojones está?

Tenía razón, por supuesto, aunque le costaba admitirlo. Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, na, lo que se dice na.

—Anda y que te den, ahí te quedas —dijo tío Verdor con una sonrisa que entoavia acojonaba más que la de antes. Se marchó sin decir ni mus. Perry se volvió y vio que los Duracel se alejaban (BIEEEEENN!!!). Los tres se estaban partiendo toa la polla, pero asi, como te lo digo, tal cual.

Perry sintió la boca seca, nos ha jodio, con la sed que dan los putos porros. ¿Qué haría con su vida? Estaba llamando la atención, a causa de Heremiasjonson. Jodío pajarraco...Tendría que preguntarle a alguien.

Preguntó a un retrovisor de esos que te pican el billete en el tren y ati no te hace ni puta gracia que te agujeren el tiket, pero no se atrevió a mencionar el andén nueve, tres cuartos y la raíz cuadrada de la hipotenusa menos el cateto opuesto. El retrovisor ese nunca había oído hablar de Hodasnon, y cuando Perry no pudo decirle ande quedaba, comenzó a tocarle los webos, como si pensara que Perry se hacía el tonto a propósito o esque el pobre venía asin de fábrica. Sin saber qué hacer, Perry le preguntó por el tren que salía a las once, pero el retrovisor le dijo que no había ninguno. Al final, el retrovisor se alejó, murmurando algo sobre la madre del criomierda este que le hacía perder el tiempo. Según el gran reloj que había sobre la tabla de horarios de llegada, tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hodasnon y no tenía ni puta idea de qué podía hacer. Estaba en medio de la estación con un baúldelosrecuerdos que pesaba un webo y parte del otro, un bolsillo lleno de pelas a rebosar y una jaula con una lechuza mu chuza.

Hardcore debió de olvidar decirle algo que tenía que hacer, como dar un golpe al ladrillo ese del bar en el que casi se comete una violación en el callejón Molamogollón, y para colmo en el metro no había cobertura y no le podía llamar. Se preguntó si debería sacar su batuta y comenzar a matar a toa la peña hasta quedarse solo ¿o como?, entre los andenes nueve y diez (en el once ya no, que son personas humanas).

En aquel momento, un grupo de gente mu rararararara pasó por su lado y se cogcó de unas pocas palabras.

—... lleno de muggres, por supuesto...

Perry se volvió para mirarlos porque ya sabemos que era un poco maru. La que hablaba era una gorda, que se dirigía a cuatro niñatos, todos con el pelo de color verde fosforito, más que un señalador pal cole. Cada uno empujaba un baúldelosrecuerdos, como Perry, y llevaban una lechuza.  
Con los cojones de corbata, Perry empujó el carrito detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó y luego se puso a hacer de mimo también (a correr contra el viento, lo del cristal, a abrir puertas indivisibles...), parándose lo bastante cerca para marujear y por lo menos enterarse del nodo.

—Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? —dijo la madre.

—¡Nueve y tres cuartos y la raíz cuadrada de la hipotenusa menos el cateto opuesto! —dijo la voz aguda de una niña gritona, también peliverdosa, que iba de la mano de la gorda de su madre—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...?

—No tienes edad suficiente, Gintonic. Quietecita mona. Muy bien, Martiniconlimón, tú primero.  
El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez. Perry no perdía detalle (menuda familia de alcohólicos). Pero justo cuando el peliverdoso llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una panda de japoneses con sus mierdas de cámaras de fotos, tamaño grillo pasó frente a él y derrapó (uuuuyyyyyy), cuando se alejaron, el muchacho volvió a lo mismo y desapareció.

—JB, eres el siguiente —dijo la tía gorda.

—No soy JB, soy Blodimery —dijo el muchacho—. Joe, tía, paece que somos adoptados o yo que sé ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy Blodimery? Que tengo el pelo verde manzana, y él lo tiene verde guardiacivil.

—Lo siento, Blodimery, amorcillo.

—Estaba de coña hombreee, soy JB —dijo el muchacho, y se alejó. Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no estaba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho? Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no estaba en ninguna parte.

No había nadie más.

—Un momentito señora —dijo Perry a la gorda marimandona

—Hola, wapeton —dijo—. Primer año en Hodasnon, ¿non? Ron también es nuevo en el mundillo de la fiesta.

Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz (joe, todo un portento).

—Sí —dijo Perry—. Lo que pasa egque... egque no se cómo...

—Hijo, no te preocupes la primera polución nocturna es normal a tu edad.

—No, no, señora no se equivoque...que yo me mato a pajas, mire, mire los callos...

—Entoces ¿Como entrar en el andén? ¿Eso es lo que quieres saber? Joe mas decepcionao...—dijo, y Perry asintió con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes...es muy fácil —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es dar saltos a la pata coja, cargando con el baúldelosrecuerdos y la lechuza en el costao mientras recitas a Calderón de la Barca entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de hacer el ridículo, eso es muy importante, que no te ve nadie. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, por si te caes ya vas rodando. Anda tira antes que Ron.

—Hum... Enga, habrá que intentarlo —dijo Perry.

Cargó con el baúldelosrecuerdos debajo del brazo derecho, debajo del brazo izquierdo se puso la jaula de la lechuza, en la boca llevaba el billete, y colgando de la oreja la batuta. Comenzó a dar saltos entre los dos andenes, a todo esto la gorda se partía el pecho porque le había engañado vilmente. Perry estaba dando el espectáculo de su vida, que ni en el Circo del Sol ese, macho.

Después de hacer un rato el moñas, se cansó y comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor le miraba mu mal, pensaban que el niño era retrasado, e incluso los hubo que le tiraron monedas. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas con la ley. Se cargó el baúldelosrecuerdos a la espalda y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (había alcanzado la velocidad absurda), ya estaba allí... Cerró los ojos mu fuerte, que casi se le hacen trenzas en las pestañas, preparado para el ostión yyyyyy...

Pero no llegó. Siguió palante. Abrió los ojos, a duras penas con sus estupendas pestañas rizadas.  
Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hodasnon, 11 h». Perry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras « El Andén Nueve, Tres Cuartos y La Raíz Cuadrada De La Hipotenusa Menos EL Cateto Opuesto».

Lo había logrado. Bieeeeennn!!!

El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, haciéndo sufrir a la gente con problemas de asma, mientras que gatos de todos los colores, olores y sabores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se mandaban sms al móvil unas a otras, con una malaostia particular, por encima del ruido de los marujeos generales y el movimiento de los pesados baúlesdelosrecuerdos.

Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, que eso parecía el metro de Tokio en hora punta, algunos asomados por las ventanillas potando antes de que arrancara el tren (esque no había biodraminas de esas pa los mareos), otros tirándose de los pelos por los asientos que iban a ocupar. Perry cargó con sus trastos por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico con carapan que decía:

—Abuelita dime tú, donde coño he puesto mi rana.

—Oh, Nevaditos —oyó que suspiraba la anciana.

Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un

—Déjanos mirar, Levis, vamos quítate del medio.

El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga cola peluda.

Perry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a Heremiasjonson y luego comenzó a empujar el baúldelosrecuerdos hacia la puerta del vagón. Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera rompiéndole el escafoides del tobillo derecho, que todos sabemos que es un hueso mu frágil (siiiiiiiiii claaaaro, de toa la vida).

—¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —Era uno de los gemelos peliverdosos, a los que había seguido a través de la barrera de los andenes.

—¿Dónde me vas a hechar mano golosón? —jadeó Perry.

—¡Eh, JB! ¡Ven a ayudar!

—Eeeeh, mariconadas las justas, y de trios trios menos...

Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúldelosrecuerdos de Perry finalmente quedó en un rincón del compartimiento.

—Gracias —dijo Perry, haciéndo le movimiento de L´oreal porqueyolovalgo para quitarse el pelo de la frente.

—¿Eso qué es lo que eh? —dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, señalando el brillante tatuaje de Perry

—Ostia—dijo el otro gemelo—. ¿No serás...el menda ese...?

—Es él, fijo —dijo el primero—. Eres tú, ¿non? —se dirigió a Perry.

—¿Lo qué? —preguntó Perry.

—Perry Maison —respondieron a coro.

—Ah, joder ese —dijo Perry—. Digo...yo mismo in myself.

Los dos peliverdosos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Perry sintió que se ruborizaba. Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento.

—¿JB? ¿Blodimery? ¿Estáis o no estáis? Esque paece que os vais...

—Ya vamos, vieja...que coñazo tía...

Con una última mirada a Perry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón.

Perry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio que no se le veía, podía observar a la familia de peliverdosos en el andén y oír lo que decían. La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo.

—Ron, tienes algo en la nariz. Mira que te he dicho que no te pongas de perico antes de los viajes, que luego te comes un bajonazo y lo vomitas todo.

El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la madre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta... de la nariz sin ningún miramiento.

—Mamá, déjame... que no ha sobrao na, no te esfuerces —exclamó apartándose.

—¿Ah, el pequeñito Roni tiene algo en su naricita? —dijo uno de los gemelos.

—Achanta... no me calientes que voy hasta las cejas y no respondo —dijo Ron.

—¿Dónde está Martiniconlimón? —preguntó la madre.

—Ahí viene.

El mayor de los peliverdosos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante poncho negro de Hodasnon como buen niñopijo que se precie, y Perry notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P.

—No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá —dijo—. Tengo que cuidar mi reputación, ya sabes, siempre ha habido clases. Estoy delante, los pelotas tenemos dos compartimientos...

—Oh, ¿tú eres un Pelota, Martiniconlimón? —dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa—. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos ni zorra.

—Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo... —dijo el otro gemelo—. Una vez...

—O dos...

—O tres...

—O tol rato... pesaaaaooo...

—A callarse coño —dijo Martiniconlimón, el Pelota.

—Y a todo esto, ¿por qué Martiniconlimón tiene poncho nuevo? —dijo uno de los gemelos.

—Porque él es el Pelota, y hace la pelota a su madre—dijo afectuosamente la madre—. ¿Verdad cariño?, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá.

Besó a Martiniconlimón en la mejilla (muaaac) y el muchacho se fue agqueado. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos.

—Araaaa, vosotros dos... Que este año sos de bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho... estallar un inodoro o... o cambiarle a la profesora RonalMcDonalls las pastillas del infarto por extasis...

—¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Además, lo de las pastillas fue un descuido, y la mujer parecía necesitarlas...un poco de vidilla.

—Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Espera que lo apunto.

—No tiene ni puta gracia. Y cuidad de Ron, que está con el pavo.

—No te preocupes, el pequeño Roni estará seguro con nosotros.

—Achanta, que al final te meto —dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado.

—Eh, maaaaama, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?

— ¿A Bin Laden? ¿A Wally? ¿A Curro? ¿A tu vieja en bolas? ¿A...?

—Mamá. Un poquito de por favor, que somos personas humanas...

Perry se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descubrieran.

—¿Os acordáis del sundormal ese que estaba pegando saltos en el andén? ¿Sabéis quién es?

—¡Iluminame!

—¡Perry Maison!

Perry oyó la voz de la niña.

—Maaaama, ¿puedo subir al tren pa verlo? Quiero que me firme mis discos de Bisbal.

—Ya lo has visto, Gintonic no seas plasta y, además, el pobre chico es mono, pero no es pa tanto. ¿Es él realmente JB? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hombre, lo pone en la botella. Además el JB se distingue fácilmente por su calidad incomparable para ponerme pedo.

—No, Perry Maison. Se lo pregunté. Vi su tatuaje. Mazo guapo. ¿Puedo hacerme uno de esos de amor de madre?

—¡No! ¿Turs tonto o que? Animalico... No es raro que esté solo, con lo feo que es. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén... fui tan cabrona con él, que ahora me siento mal... bueno tampoco me quita el sueño.

—Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Tu-ya-sabes-quien-te-digo-y-si-no-vas-y-lo-cascas-que-a-mi-me-da-cagalera-decirlo?

La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria.

—No digas palabrotas, JB. No, no te atrevas. Amos, amos, que niño.

—Vale, vale, joder-ostias-coño-lamierda, como se pone la puta-vieja-de-los-cojones.  
Se oyó un silbido.

—Echando patas —dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren a toa ostia. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar.

—No llores, Gintonic, si la historia no está quedando tan mal, hasta está quedando guay, la escritora es una mongola, pero amos, la historia... lo que es la historia está bastante bien... te fumas unos petas y te echas unas risas— dijo Blodimery — Y ya caerá algún inodoro de Hodasnon.

—¡Blodimery!

—Que era una broma joe...

El tren comenzó a moverse. Perry vio a la madre de los peliverdosos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren y llevándose por delante todos los postes de la luz, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando y sudando, porque vaya carrerita más tonta.

Perry observó a la madre y la hija hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró. Las casas pasaban a toa ostia por la ventanilla. Perry sintió una ola de excitación ante lo desconocido, egque como no tenía bonotransporte, nunca había montado en tren, y estaba un pelín acojonado. No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los peliverdosos.

—¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Perry.

— Si, Benito-Camela, es mi amigo imaginario, pero entra y toma asiento.

Perry negó con la cabeza ante la incredulidad del chaval y el muchacho se sentó. Lanzó una mirada a Perry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando, intentando disimular, mu mal por cierto. Perry notó que todavía tenía una mancha blanca en la nariz.

—Eh ¡¿que pasa Ron?!

Los gemelos habían vuelto.

—Mira, nosotros nos vamos pa allá, porque Levis Strauss tiene una araña enorme y peluda. Vamos a practicar una disección.

—Ok —murmuró Ron.

—Perry —dijo el otro gemelo—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Aquí los mendas JB y Blodimery Whisky, para servirle. Y él es Ron, el tonto de nuestro hermano, aunque la verdad no es hermano nuestro, es del butanero y el pelo se lo tiñe para aparentar. Weno, ya nos oleremos.

—¡Que os pireis! —dijeron Perry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron hechando ostias y cerraron la puerta (menos humos y sin portazos por favor).

—¿Eres realmente Perry Maison? —dejó escapar Ron.

—No, en realidad no...es un anuncio, cosas del directo. Pos claro que soy yo, peazo sundormal.

—Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las coñas de JB y Blodimery —dijo Ron—. ¿Y de verdad tienes eso tan... ya sabes...?

—¡Hombre, la tengo de un tamaño considerable, pero no es pa tanto!

—Joder, no me refiero a tu miembro sexual, sino a eso —Señaló la frente de Perry.

Perry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle el luminoso tatuaje. Ron la miró con atención.

—¡Guauuuu! Yo quiero uno como ese, pero... ¿duele o que?

—Sí —dijo Perry—, pero no puedo recordar como me lo hicieron... esque tengo poca retención de líquidos.

—¿Na de na? —dijo Ron en tono anhelante.

—Bueno... recuerdo una moto que volaba, pero nada más.

—Enga hombre, eso si que no se lo cree nadie, que fumao —dijo Ron. Contempló a Perry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla (joe tronco, parece que te mola).

—¿Sois una familia de magos de la pandi? —preguntó Perry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él, o más.

—Oh, pa mi que si —respondió Ron—. Pero hoy en día lo de la pandi está mu malamente.

—Entonces ya debes saber lo tuyo de Magiapotagia.

Era evidente que los Whisky eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de la muerte de las que había hablado el muchacho pijomierda del callejón Molamogollón.

—Oí asín de paso, que te habías ido a vivir con muggres —dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo son?

—Joputas... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. Me hubiera molado tener tres hermanos magos y poder montar unas fiestas del copón y desmadre.

—Cinco —corrigió Ron (toma, menuda coneja la vieja!!). Por alguna razón parecía más aplatanao que los plátanos de Canarias—. Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hodasnon. Podrías decir que tengo el listón tan alto que no llego ni a la de tres. Ballantines y Larios ya han terminado. Ballantines era delegado de clase y Larios era capitán de queteladás. Ahora Martiniconlimón es Pelota. JB y Blodimery son muy cabroncetes, pero sacan muy buenas notas (aunque no les gusta que se sepa porque daña su mala reputación) y todos los consideran la ostia.

Todos esperan que yo esa la ostia hablando tranquilamente, pero será un poco como repetirme más que un petit-suise de fabada asturiana, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. Aemás, estrenas nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron los gallumbos de Ballantines, la batuta vieja de Larios y el viejo hámster de Martiniconlimón

Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó un gordo hámster gris, que estaba dormido y parecía ser más vieja que el cagar.

—Se llama Barnie y es un poco patética, se pasa el día sobando. A Martiniconlimón, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron Pelota, pero como somos más pobres que Kenny, que tuvo que hipotecar por segunda vez su chavola de cartón... me dieron a Barnie.

Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado (y no solo lo pensaba, sino que a Perry le habían entrado ganas de beber arsénico), porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla.

Perry no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza de esas. Después de todo, él nunca había tenido ni un puto duro en toa su vida, hasta hacía un mes que se había enterado que tenía tanta pasta que daba mugre el chaval, asín que le contó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dumbo y sus gallumbos, que le daban tres vueltas, y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció animar a Ron (N/A: que joputa, riéndose de las desgracias ajenas).

—... y hasta que Hardcore me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era un mago de la pandi, ni sabía nada de mis viejos o Valdemorillo...

Ron bufó, gritó, arañó y a grandes rasgos parecía disgustado.

—¿Lo qué pasa? —dijo Perry.

—Has pronunciado el nombre de Tu-ya-sabes-quien-te-digo-y-si-no-vas-y-lo-cascas-que-a-mi-me-da-cagalera-decirlo —dijo Ron, tan de "ni me toques, ni me hables" como "tío eres el puto amo" amos un puto lío sentimental —. Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas humanas...

—No estoy tratando de hacerme el héroe, "eh, soyelmejordeluniverso" ni nada por el estilo al decir su nombre... bueno, quizás un poco si, pero si no me doy importancia no me toman en serio—dijo Perry—. Aemas no sabía que no se podía de decirl. ¿Lo ves, lo ves, que no me pispo ni de mi nombre? Tengo tantas cosas que aprender... y tan pocas ganas... Seguro —añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente como que le había jodío el rato—, seguro que las cateo todas.

—Anda, que no andas na. Hay muchos que vienen de familias muggres y aprenden mu rápido.

Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y vacos, caballos y caballas, ovejas y ovejos...haciendo guarreridas españolas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, mientras se la cascaban....

A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer con cara sonriente, como la de la vaca que ríe, se asomó y les dijo:

—¿Queréis algo guapetones? ¿Una Coca-cola, una servidora...? (N/A: endeverdad, toas las viejas tirando los trastos a los pobres chavales).

Perry, que no había desayunao na, se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que su madre le había dao unos bollicaos pal camino. Perry salió al pasillo.

Cuando vivía con los Duracel nunca había tenido un puto duro para comprarse golosinas y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos repletos de pasta gansa, estaba listo para comprarse to lo que hubiera sin nisiquiera pensárselo tres veces, a no ser que fuera un garito con barra libre. Pero la mujer no tenía Mars, ni Kit-Kat ni na de eso. Sinencambio, tenía Grageas Betty Boop de Todos los Sabores, Colores y Olores, chicle Boomer, piruleta de corazón, empanada gallega, ranas de chocolate, pasteles de olla-express, batutas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas capaces de provocarte una úlcera, que Perry no había visto en su puta vida. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer con un cheque.

Ron lo miraba con cara de gilipollas, mientras Perry depositaba sus movidas sobre un asiento vacío.

—¿Tú hambre, lo que se dice hambre, no tenías, verdad?

—Mazo mogollón que te pees —dijo Perry, arrancándole mu bestialmente la cabeza a una empanada gallega con forma de papa pitufo.

Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bollicaos, que daba un poco como de asco. Podía verse el chocolate líquido saliendo por los laterales. Separó uno y dijo:

—Joder con mi vieja... mira que le he dicho que no me ponga bollicaos que me salen granos. Y a mi, los unicos granos que me salen son pornofo...

—Te lo cambio por uno de éstos —dijo Perry, pasándole un pastel—. Sírvete tú mismo...

—No te va a gustar, es asqueroso —dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo, baja ahí a la esquina y compra lo primero que pilla —añadió rápidamente—... Ya sabes, como somos un coñazo y encima somos cinco.

—Amoooo, cómete algo chico —dijo Perry.

— Más quisiera yo, tronco, pero con esta cara no me como ni los mocos.

—¿Esto qué es lo que es? —preguntó Perry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate—. No serán de verdad, ¿no? Que a mi me dan, como que mucho agco.

—Que no hombre, que nooooo, que son de palo —dijo Ron—. Pero mira qué cromo más molone. A mí me falta Lagripe.

—¿Lo qué?

—AH CLARO, esque túrs tonto... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, de esos que los pegas en el album, como los de Shin-Chan, pero de brujas y magos de la pandi. Yo tengo como quinientos o más, pero no consigo ni a Lagripe ni a Tolomeo-tolocago.

Perry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el morostro de un hombre. Llevaba unos lupos de viejo que te cagas, con una tocha que parecía la muerte del loro, y unos pelos de mazo heavy que te cagas, de lo guarro que parecía el tío, y unas barbas y unos bigotes que BinLaden quisiera. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: Gandalf.

—¡Así que éste es er Gandalf! —dijo Perry.

—¡Jodas que no le conoces, tío! —dijo Ron—. ¿Puedo pillarme una rana? Podría pillar Lagripe.  
Pero egque no quiero ponerme enfermo tampoco...

Perry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta sin hacer ni puto caso al chaval y leyó:

Gandalf, ahoramismo director de Hodasnon. Considerado por casi todo el mundo (alguno habrá que no) Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, pasado y futuro. Gandalf es particularmente famoso por derrotar al Balrog en la Comunidad del Anillo y ser tan chungo de regresar en los albores de la tempestad, por ser siervo del Fuego Secreto, administrador de la Llama del Ano, y por su trabajo en físicayuímica con su compañero Andevás Flamón. El profesor Gandalf es aficionado a la música de pachanga y al orujo.

Perry dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su enbobamiento, que el morostro de Gandalf se había pirao.

—¡Sa pirao!

—Joe, esque se cansan de estar de pie, un poquito de porfavor que somos personas humanas... y con su edad... —dijo Ron—. Se habrá ido a tomarse algo o que sé yo. Coñioo, ma salio otra vez la guarra esta de la Morgana que la tengo hasta en la puta sopa ya... ¿La quieres? Es más fea que pegarle a un padre con un calcetín sudao la jodía, pero puedes bailar.

Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran y tuvo que buscarlos un poco.

—Piya cacho —dijo Perry—. Pero tronco, en el mundo de los muggres la gente se queda en las fotos y no se va a los garitos a cogerse un moco.

—¿Lo qué? Enga ya, ¿cómo no se van a mover? —Ron estaba atontito—. ¡Qué mierda!

Perry miró como de mu mala ostia, mientras Gandalf regresaba al cromo más alegre que antes y haciendo eses. Ron estaba más interesado en gorronear ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosos que no le importaban ni a su padre, pero Perry que era un poco cotilla y un poco vizco también, no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Muy pronto tuvo no sólo a Gandalf y Morgana, sino también a Mamón Llueveoqué, al rey Salomé baila que bailamé, Zurce, Parapeto que te meto y Merlín el embaucador. Hasta que ya por fin y aleluya apartó la vista de la druida Cliooford, que se sacaba un moco de la nariz, para abrir una bolsa de pipas EL PIPONAZO de Grefusa con sal.

—Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas —lo previno Ron—. Porque cuando dice «EL PIPONAZO», dice el Piponazo... Osea, una pipa mu grande. Blodimery dice que una vez casi se ahoga con las putas pipas, y además luego te salen granos en la lengua de la sal. Me está doliendo solo de verte...

Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las pipas El Piponazo de Grefusa con sal. Perry encontró en la bolsa una pegota del Real Madrid mientras ponían el compartimiento hecho una pena con las cáscaras de las pipas y Ron encontró una pipa de esas defectuosas genéticamente que resultó ser un palo de madera.

En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se olía más apeste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados con vacas y vacos, cabalos y caballas y todo aquel reino animal en plena revolución de hormonas y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro que daban un poco de caguelo.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Perry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos y la raíz cuadrada de la hipotenusa menos el cateto opuesto, con una vieja mu vieja. Parecía muy sustraido.

—Disculpen las molestias y si no pos nada —dijo—. ¿No habréis visto una rana asin por casualidad?  
Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.

—¡Joe, la he perdido! ¡Se me pira to el rato!

—Alguien se la habrá comido —dijo Perry con ojos brillantes.

—Sí será eso —dijo el muchacho apesalumbrado—. Bueno, si la veis... me la mandais pa casa.  
Se fue.

—No sé por qué está tan triste —comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un rana y lo hubiera perdido habría montado toa la fiesta. Aunque en realidad he traído a Barnie, que es un puto coñazo, así que no puedo bailar.

El hámster seguía sobando en las rodillas de Ron.

—Podría estar muerta y se movería más —dijo Ron con disgusto—. Ayer traté de hacerle una cresta rosa para hacerlo más molongui, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira...

Revolvió en su baúldelosrecuerdos y sacó una batuta muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba más mordida que las tapas de los bolis bic del colegio de Perry (la verdad el chaval tenía ciertos problemas de canibalismo) y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco que no quería ni malpensar que era.

—Los pelos de iuncuerno casi se salen. De todos modos... Acababa de coger la batuta cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico de la rana, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba el poncho de Hodasnon.

—Osea hola. ¿Habéis visto una rana? Nevaditos perdió una y que asco, osea asco —dijo. Tenía voz de pijadecojones, mucho peloroto color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos que si te descuidas te rayan el parqué.

—Ya le hemos dicho que no pesaaaaaa —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la batuta que tenía en la mano.

—Oh, osea, que fuerte ¿estás haciendo Magiapotagia? Supermegachachivivadelamuerte.  
Se sentó. Ron pareció despelotado.

—Eh... enga. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Raya de coca, margaritas solosconyellow, volved punk a este puto Hámster quemetocaloswebos.»

Agitó la batuta, pero no sucedió nada. Barnie siguió durmiendo, tan lleno de mugre como siempre.

—Osea que no tienes ni puta idea de hacer Magiapotagia —dijo la niña—. Además el sentido de la rima lo tienes en el ojo del culo, ¿no? Osea, mi papá me dijo que en este cole habría perdedores como tú, y que no me juntara con gentuza plebeya como ustedes vosotros. La verdad es que ser mago es supermegachachidelamuerte. Nadie en mi familia es supermago, osea, fue flipante diver y con mucha marcha... Yo soy Germen Jander. ¿Y vosotros... osea, como que quienes sois?

Dijo todo aquello mu rápido y casi le tienen que hacer el boca a boca por falta de oxígeno.  
Perry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había enterado de lo que la pijadecojones había dicho.

—Creo que intenta decirnos algo—murmuró Ron—pero no se lo qué.

—Somos Ron Whisky y Perry Maison —dijo Perry.

—¿Eres tú, osea de verdad de la buena? —dijo Germen—. Osea, es superfuerte. Eres más famoso que yo, osea, megafamoso megaguay.

—¿Quién yo? —dijo Perry, sintiendo que el último tiro le había sentado mal al cerebro.

—Jo, osea, que sepas que esto es una experiencia metafísica metacrilatica, mega-absurda, ¿sabes? Yo tengo todos tus discos—dijo Germen—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Es decir, yo espero estar en Grifoabierto, porque allí todo el mundo es supermegafashiondivinosdelamuerte como yo. Oí que Gandalf estuvo allí, pero supongo que Robocow también está guay... Osea, igualmente, es mejor que sigamos buscando la rana de Nevaditos. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar superpronto de verdad te lo digo.

Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin rana.

—Osea, como me toque con ella si que voy a tener una experiencia megaorgásmica megaplástica —dijo Ron haciéndola burla. Arrojó su batuta al baúldelosrecuerdos—. Qué puta mierda de hechizo más absurdo, me lo dijo Blodimery para cachondearse de mi. Seguro que era más falso que Aida Nizar.

—¿Ande están tus hermanos? —preguntó Perry

—Grifoabierto —dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía que tenía su autoestima underground—. Mis viejos también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy, me borraran del testamento, pero casi mejor, menos deudas que pagar. No creo que Robocow sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Stamoswenos.

—Que estariamos buenos ¿Esa no es la casa en la que Val... quiero decir Tu-ya-sabes-quien-te-digo-y-si-no-vas-y-lo-cascas-que-a-mi-me-da-cagalera-decirlo... estaba?

—¡Ou yeah! —dijo Ron. Se reclinó en el asiento, con aspecto afumado.

—Pos a mi me parece que el pelo de Barnie está un poco a mechas claras —dijo Perry, tratando de animar a Ron—. Y, a todo esto, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores? ¿Estudian, trabajan o vaguean?

Perry se preguntaba por qué se preguntaba tantas cosas.

—Larios está en Rumania, estudiando mamones y mamonas, y Ballantines está en África, con los leones, las jirafas...Timón y Pumba... —explicó Ron—. ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en BMVA? Salió en El Fumeta, pero no creo que llegue a las casas de los muggres: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad. Y cuando digo altaaa...lo menos 2´10.

Perry se sorprendió.

—¿De verdad? ¿No jodas? ¿Y capasao?

—Na importante. Se les han escapao como perras del demoño. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso (y como acaba en copla, me la sopla) para entrar en BMVA, pero lo que es raroraroraro es que no se llevaron ni un na de na. Poj claro, si son unos acojonaos, no vaya a ser que ante la posibilidad de que... Tu-ya-sabes-quien-te-digo-y-si-no-vas-y-lo-cascas-que-a-mi-me-da-cagalera-decirlo esté detrás de la movida.

Perry pasó de las movidas tontas del BMVA de los cojones. La verdad, empezaba a estar ya un poquito cansao de las movidas con el Valdemorillo este, pero si esque su propio nombre... ¿quien le podía tener ni respeto a alguien que se llame Valdemorillo? Suponía que debería de tener un poquito de por favor, por eso de que se había cargado a sus padres de mala manera.

—¿Cuál es tu equipo de queteladás? —preguntó Ron.

—Eh... esto... el Barça —confesó Perry.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que el Barça tronco?—Ron pareció atontito—. Aquí no hay Barça, aquí hay o Real Madrid o Rayo Vallecano, asín que elige... —Y se dedicó a tocarle las pelotas un rato al Perry, discutiendo sobre si Beckam se follaba a todas las Spice o solo a la pija. Le estaba explicando las mejores posturas para alcanzar el orgasmo cuando ooootra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Nevaditos, el chico sin rana, ni Germen Jander.

Entraron tres muchachos, y Perry reconoció de inmediato al del medio de los chichos: era el pijodeloscojones de la tienda de ponchos de Masmedá Milka. Miraba a Perry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Molamogollón.

—¿Ess verdad de la buena tioss? —preguntó—. Sse comenta por todo el tren que Perry Maisson esstá en esste compartimento. Debesser que eress tú, ¿no?

—¿Sí, te pica o como?—respondió Perry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran dos pedazo de maromos vivientes, que vamos porque había gente, sino el Perry se tira a por ellos y no queda ni el apuntador. Situados a ambos lados del niñipijodesupadre, parecían Kevin Cosner de Jesús en la peli esa de la negra que canta.

—Oh, ésste ess Tango y ésste Cassh —dijo el niñomierdapijo con un poco como que le daba igual, al darse cuenta de que Perry los estaba dando un repaso de arriba a abajo—. Y mi nombre ess Malodehuevoss, Francissco JosséMari Malodehuevoss, pero puedess llamarme Paco...Pacomé, pacená o pa lo que quierass guapo.

Ron dejó de vomitar un rato, de el asco que le daba el chaval. Paco (Paquete) Malodehuevos lo miró.

—Te parece que mi nombre ess divertido, ¿o como? No necessito preguntarte quién eress, tampoco me importa. Mi papá me dijo que loss Whissky sson maloss pal hígado, y que ssu vieja ess una coneja.

— ¿Tu de qué? No te metas con mi puta madre, puta mariconaza.

—¡Callaté paleto! —Se volvió hacia Perry —. Muy pronto desscubriráss que algunass familiass de la pandi sson mucho máss guaiss que otrass, Maisson. No querráss juntarte con essta chussma, hacerte amigo de essto ¿no? Yo puedo ayudarte reina.

Extendió la mano, para estrechar el miembro de Perry; pero Perry como que pasó, que las actuaciones se pagan.

—Creo que paso de montármelo contigo tronco, pero...gracias, lo tendré en cuenta para un futuro próximo... momentos de necesidad... nunca se sabe—dijo mu borde.

Paco Malodehuevos no se ruborizó, pero se llevó un cabreo pa su casa, de no te menés.

— Cuidado conmigo, Maisson —dijo con calma—. Que a la que te desscuidess te la meto... y te dejo máss sseco que a tuss papiss. Tú ssigue con essta chussma y esse borracho del Hardcore y terminaráss busscando por loss contenedoress.

Perry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo, parecía ensayado. El careto de Ron estaba tan verde como su pelo, le había entrado un amarillo... del 15.

—Repite eso, que te repites más que el ajo —dijo.

—Oh, vaiss a pelear con nossotross, ¿chicoss? —se burló Malodehuevos.

—Sos vais a cagar ya mismo ya... —dijo Perry, con más valor que el que sentía, porque, que lo sepais, que se había cagado entero.

—Pero tranquilizaross un poquito, ¿verdad machotess? ¿Ssi oss vaiss a poner assí noss abrimoss... de piernass claro.

Cash se inclinó para mangar una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron. El peliverdoso saltó hacia él, estilo Matrix, pero antes de que pudiera meter al Cash, la locaza gritó.

Barnie, el hámster, colgaba del dedo de Cash, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos, como una sarnosa hijadeputa. Tango y Malodehuevos retrocedieron cagaos de miedo mientras Cash agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la puta rata, gritando de dolor como si le estuvieran dando por culo, hasta que, finalmente, Barnie salió volando a velocidad luz, estampándose contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron mu rapido. Tal vez pensaron que había más ratas entre las golosinas, como una puta plaga o algo asín porque, un segundo más tarde, Germen Jander volvió a entrar pa tocar los cojones un rato.

—¿Osea qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a Barnie por la cola.

—Yo pa mi que la ha palmao—dijo Ron a Perry. Miró más de cerca a al hámster—. Ah no, si está sobando.

Y asín era.

—¿Conocías ya al Tocapelotas... digo al Malodehuevos?

Perry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Molamogollón.

—Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono de enterrador—. Son unos falsos y unos insinceros...algunos de los primeros que volvieron a la pandi después de que Tu-ya-sabes-quien-te-digo-y-si-no-vas-y-lo-cascas-que-a-mi-me-da-cagalera-decirlo desapareció. Osea unos chaqueteros de los cojones. Dijeron que los habían endrogao. Mi padre se cree ni la mitad... vamos. Dice que el padre de Malodehuevos, que es malo... pero malo, malo no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Ogcuro. —Se volvió hacia Germen—. ¿Qué pasa tía? ¿Y tu que coño quieres?

—Eres lo peor tío, osea no me hables. Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa, yo me voy que no quiero ver el show. Acaba de pasar el retrovisor...

— ¿Lo qué? —dijeron los dos a la vez.

— Chicos, esque, de verdad, no os enterais de nada, que fuerte, osea fuerte. Me ha dicho que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad pillines? ¡Osea, como os cojan me voy a reir mogollazo!

—Tía aclarate, mogollón o mazo, no mogollazo...

—Habla con un poquito de propiedad, esque no estáis en la onda ¿o no tienes una educación cristiana románica apostólica y alcohólica? Osea, no me lo creo.

—Aemás Barnie es el broncas, que nosotros estabamos aquí de mu buen rollo y la rata va y la monta—dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo—. ¿Te importaría pirarte un ratito pa no verte más?

—Muy bien... pero que conste que me voy porque YO quiero —dijo Germen en tono despectivo—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?

—Si, ¿y que? ¿No se puede poner uno unos tiritos antes de bajar o como? —Ron le lanzó una mirada de esas que te matan mientras ella salía. Perry miró por la ventanilla. Estaba ogcureciendo. Podía ver montañas, bosques, la casa de la pradera, Heidi y Pedro ahí dale que te pego... El tren parecía aminorar la marcha.

Él y Ron se quitaron las camisetas de AC/DC y Metallica y se pusieron las largos ponchos negros. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podía ver hasta el ombligo.  
Una voz retumbó en el tren, de esas del McDonalls.

—Pinpinpin -Llegaremos a Hodasnon dentro de cinco minutos. McMenu de Pollo con Coca-cola grande y patatas Deluxe. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo robarán por separado al colegio... digo se lo llevarán pa su casa -pinpinpin.

El estómago de Perry se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, parecía que le iba a salir el alien que todos llevamos dentro. Llenaron su saca con lo que quedaba de las golosinas y se fueron al pasillo con el resto de energúmenos del colegio.

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban los unos a los otros como yo os he amado, pa salir. Hacía un poco rasca de Alaska. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los energumenos, y Perry oyó una voz conocida:

—¡Primer año! ¡Los novatos! ¡Joe tronco que coñazo de trabajo! ¿Qué tal el travel, tronco?  
La gran cara greñuda de Hardcore rebosaba babas sobre el mar de cabezas.

—Amos, veenga... ¿Hay más novatos por ahi? Mirad bien dónde pisáis, no me piseis la alfombra. ¡Los de primer año, pa acá conmigo tos!

Dándose ostias y más, siguieron a Hardcore por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero de baldosas amarillas. Estaba tan oscuro que Perry no vió al espantapájaros, ni al hombre de hojalata... ni na de na, no veía na, porque llevaba un ciego que no veas. Nadie hablaba mucho que no te escucho. Nevaditos, el chico que había perdido su rana, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando como una nenaza.

—En un mometito, tendréis un primer plano de Hodasnon —exclamó Hardcore por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar la esquina.

Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh! Eso se merece un OH más grande ¡OOOOOOOHHH!

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago nessgro. Allí en a tomar por culo, había un impresionante castillo de los que impresionan con muchas torres y torrecillas, mazmorras y masmorcillas, ventanas y ventanillas...

—¡No me peteis los botes! —gritó Hardcore, señalando a una flota de pateras alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Perry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Nevaditos y Germen.

—¿Tamos todos los que son y somos todos los que estamos? —continuó Hardcore, que iba en una moto de agua de esas que van saltando por encima de las olas—. ¡Enga! ¡ADELANTE MIS VALIENTES!

Y la pequeña flota de pateras se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el estrecho de Gibraltar. Todos estaban en silencio, no fuera a ser que los guardacostas anduvieran por la zona y se tuvieran que dar la vuelta.

—¡Esos cabezonesss! —exclamó Hardcore, mientras las primeras pateras alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y las pateras los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel ogcuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros (amos, toa una aventura de esas de los documentales de la 2).

—¡Eh, tú, que estas ahí! ¿Es ésta tu puta rana? ¿Qué coño hace en mi bolsillo?—dijo Hardcore, mientras buscaba el instrumental para liarse un canuto.

—¡Reneee! —gritó Nevaditos, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás del porro de Hardcore que alumbraba el camino, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, como el conejo de la Loren, a la sombra del castillo.

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

—¿Estamos todos los que estamos? Tú, ¿ande tienes la jodía rana?

Hardcore dio muerte a su canuto, lo apagó en las escaleras y llamó al timbre tres veces. RING, RING, RING.

—¡Ya va, ya va! —dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta.


	7. Capítulo 7: El Sombrero Camacho

**Disclaimer:** Ni que de decirl tiene que to esto no es mío, ni de la Rowling, sino de mi mente y perverso subsconsciente. Nunca lo he puesto, pero este fic puede provocar defectos en el cerebelo, pero que mu serios. Estais avisaos! 

**Capítulo 7: El sombrero Camacho.**

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja mu alta, de cabello mu negro y poncho mu verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía cara de mojqueo perpetuo, y el primer pensamiento de Perry fue "a esta me la follo yo antes de que acabe el primer año".

—Los novatos, aquí la RonaldMcDonalS —dijo Hardcore.

—Muchas gracias, Hardcore. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Abrió bien la puerta, pero bien abierta, de par en par. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Duracel en él. Las paredes de piedra caliza con toques romanicos que se podían observar en la fotografía estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de BMVA, el techo era tan alto que no se llegaba y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos de más parriba.

Siguieron a la profesora RonaldMcDonalS a través de un camino de baldosas amarillas. Perry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces en su cabeza, tal vez no debería haberse comido esa última pastilla, pero la profesora RonaldMcDonalS dale que te pego con la movida. Llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, todos juntos y revueltos, más cerca unos de otros de lo que deberían, diciendo cosas como "quita tu sobaco de mi boca" o "coño, deja de morderme un pie" y mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor, a ver si alguno metía mano.

—Bienvenidos a Hodasnon —dijo la profesora RonaldMcDonalS—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que os senteis a la mesa y os pongaís a comer como cerdos deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hodasnon, estarán pegados a vosotros como granos en vuestro culo. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas (y sin mariconadas, eh?) y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la Sala Conjunta de la casa comiéndoos unas rulas.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Grifoabierto, HunfrieBoggart, Robocow y Stamoswenos. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia, unas más que otras pero amos...y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hodasnon, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen megapuntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan y punto para el equipo de las chicas. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más megapuntos será premiada con una de ostias, porque las copas se nos han acabado, ala a cascarla a Parla.  
»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que no hagáis el ridículo y sonriáis a la cámara pa una foto pa la posteridad.

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Nevaditos, que le tapaba la cara, en la nariz manchada de Ron y en el desorden en general y dijo algo como "y esta es la nueva generación". Con nerviosismo, Perry trató de aplastar su cabello-pelo-rebelde-graso-en-las-raíces-y-roto-en-las-puntas-porque-no-cuido-la-salud-de-mi-cabello, pero no pudo.

—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia y me haya bebido mis dos chupitos de orujo correspondiente—dijo la profesora RonaldMcDonalS—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos y que os cunda el pánico.

Salió de la habitación. Perry tragó con dificultad y empezó a tener un tic en el ojo.

—Y a todo esto ¿Cómo hacen para seleccionarnos? —preguntó a Ron.

—Creo que es una especie de prueba como las del Gran Prix. JB dice que él tuvo que vestirse de bolo gigante, pero creo que era una coña marinera.

El corazón de Perry dio un terrible salto de esos que si te descuidas se sale del pecho por la nariz. ¿Una prueba¿Del Gran Prix¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero si él había venido solo, se le había olvidado llevar a todos los paletos de su pueblo "Montesinos del Prado Verde"... ¿Qué haría¡Tampoco había llamado al alcalde para la prueba de la patata caliente! Hay que joderse¿cómo se le podía haber olvidado algo tan importante? Miró aun con su tic, que parecía perforar su ojo derecho a modo de piercing, a su alrededor y vio que los demás tampoco habían avisado a sus respectivos pueblos y habitantes. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Germen Jander, que susurraba muy deprisa frases solo actas para pijos de su condición. Perry intentó no escucharla porque le hacía sentir nauseas tanta tontería. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, nunca, ni siquiera cuando, por equivocación hechó maría en la comida del perro de la tía Margaritaseisdedos y el cucho se pilló un ciego que no veas y casi le da un paro cardíaco. Pero finalmente se salvó aunque los efectos secundarios fueron de estar bailando la Barbacoa de Georgi Dann todo el verano. Claro los Duracel se pillaron un mosqueo muy gordo y dijeron que le iban a internar en un centro de desintoxicación para que dejara el cannabis. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora RonaldMcDonalS regresaría y lo llevaría a su juicio final, al fin de los días, al Apocalipsis now, al armagedón, al... amos al desastre desastroso.

Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire que ni el Morfeo en Matrix... Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.

—¿Qué cojones...?

Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmikos acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:

—Queridos hermanos, perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad a Pive...María Santísima

—Mirá Fraile, que tu lleves la cabeza como si te hubieran cagado encima no quiere decir que todos seamos puros y castos y vayamos a perdonar al cacho de cabr...¡Anda mira, si hay niños aquí¡Que mala influencia!

El fantasmiko, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.  
Nadie respondió.

—¡Carne fresca¡Que pena que ya no se practican torturas de la Inquisición!—dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección¿no?

Algunos asintieron un poco acojonados con lo de las torturas.

—¡Espero veros en HunfrieBoggart—continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis. ¡Ayyy, que tiempos aquellos, cuando Sam me la tocaba una y otra vez!

—Engaaa amonosss —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia va a empezar.

La profesora RonaldMcDonalS había vuelto y parecía más contenta que antes. Uno a uno, los fantasmikos flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.

—Ahora formad una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme. Un, dos, tres, cuatro, ar, ar, vamos soldados.

Con la extraña sensación de sentirse peor que Robocop en un desguace de chatarra, Perry se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con Ron tras él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Perry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas (en realidad no flotaban, estaban colgados de hilos y esque andaban escasos de efectos especiales), donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas Danonino peti-suis. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora RonaldMcDonalS condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y después de un "descansen ar" los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas que daba un tono asin, como de acojone total de la casa del terror. Para evitar todas las miradas, Perry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Germen: «Es superguay y superreal, igualito que el salón de mi casa. Muy in. Es un superhechizo supermágico, divino y con mucha marcha para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hodasnon, te lo juro, me estoy estresando un poco».

Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.

Perry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora RonaldMcDonalS ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero de esos de bufón con cascabelitos un poco ridículo. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Amos que como poco había sido el sombrero de Sara Montiel en sus comienzos.

Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero pa la cena o ponérselo y bailar un poco pa hacer el ridículo un rato, pensó Perry algo irreflexiblemente, amos lo típico de los payasos de la tele... Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero muy atontitos, Perry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo, notándose una tensión en el ambiente... pasó una pelusa gigante que como poco era de la acumulación de pelusa de los pies de Perry durante 10 años (o más, que te voy a contar). Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a marcarse una rap:

Si ¿que pasa? Soy feo de cojones, pero si os molesta-joder pos no mires mamones.  
Te comeré la oreja si dices que apesto o parecido,  
porque yo soy la ostia chaval, amos que te has creido.  
Que si, que si, que hay más bonitos sombreros,  
Pero yo soy el Sombrero Camacho el rey de los raperos.  
Yo lo veo todo, todo en tu cabeza,  
así que no te molestes en disimular que tu vecina te la pone tiesa,  
has tenido pensamientos impuros o eres homosexual,  
poque lo voy a ver igual. Asín que amos, pruébame y llenate la cabeza de piojos,  
pa poder saber si te quedas en una casa, en otra o simplemente pasas,  
te damos el voleto y te vas pa tu puta casa.  
Enga ahora, abre los ojos.  
Puedes pertenecer a Grifoabierto, Donde tienen más guevos que Mamerto.  
Puedes pertenecer a HunfrieBoggart donde son un poco imbeciles, que se vayan a cagar.  
O tal vez a los listos de los Robocow, Que cambian un duro por un Bollicau, O tal vez en Stamoswenos En el que si es bueno y barato dos veces weno.  
¡Así que pruébame¡No tengas miedo de pillar el sífilis o el sida!  
¡Y si no recibirás la ostia de tu vida!  
Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga macho.  
Porque soy el Sombrero Camacho.

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

—¡Menuda mierda de canción¡Es peor que los Bee Gees con afonía!—susurró Ron a Perry.

Perry sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que escuchar la canción de nuevo ya nos estamos despeinando y to lo que haga falta, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos, algo más intimo y privado, un "face to face" con el sombrero absurdo ese. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Perry no se sentía valiente ni ingenioso ni nada de eso para pasar los controles de calidad más rigurosos. Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente inadaptada que se encontraba apagada o fuera de cobertura, ésa habría sido la suya.  
La profesora RonaldMcDonalS se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abottella, Ana!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias asi como un poco pijilla salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

—¡HUNFRIEBOGGART!—gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Ana iba a sentarse con los de HunfrieBoggart. Perry vio al fantasmiko del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña (que depravado el fantasmita, joe).

—¡Bonos, Seusan!

—¡HUNFRIEBOGGART! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Seusan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Ana.

—¡Boduro, Terra!

—¡ROBOCOW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Robocows se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terra, mientras se reunía con ellos.

Blockbuster, Mande también fue a Robocow, pero Bronca, Larmando resultó la primera nueva Grifoabierto, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en ¡vivas¡oles! y ¡toreros! Perry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando a la tía buena.

Buestra, Minimilk fue a Stamoswenos. Tal vez era la imaginación de Perry; no era nada personal, pero después de todo lo que había oído sobre Stamoswenos, pero le pareció que era un grupo de agquerosos.

Comenzaba a sentirse mu malamanete. Recordó lo que pasaba en las clases de gimnasia de su antiguo colegio, cuando se escogían a los jugadores para los equipos. Siempre había sido el último en ser elegido, ni siquiera pa ocupar el banquillo, no porque fuera malo, bueno... también era un poco paquete, nunca había sido mu wuen deportista, pero su primo Dumbo hacía el resto.

—¡Fernando-Unpoco, Justino!

—¡HUNFRIEBOGGART!

Perry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.

—Frívolas, Seamos. —El muchacho de cabello de color excremento, que estaba al lado de Perry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Grifoabierto.

—Jander, Germen.

Germen casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.

—¡GRIFOABIERTO! —gritó el sombrero. Ron gruñó.

Un pensamiento mumalo, mumalo, mumalo atacó a Perry, uno de aquellos mumalos pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy rallado para rallarte un poco más. ¿Y si a él no lo elegían para ninguna casa¿Y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, hasta las proximas Navidades y le daban el voleto pa casa como había dicho el Sombrero Camacho?

Cuando Nevaditoss Losdonuts, el chico que perdía su rana (y aceite), fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó¡GRIFOABIERTO, Nevaditos salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDuras, Moras.

Malodehuevos se adelantó al oír su nombre (N/A: un momento, para, alto, Malodehuevos se supone que va detrás de Maison) y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó¡STAMOSWENOS! (N/A: esque es lo malo de cambiar los nombres en el fic, como una mala traducción, es lo que hay).

Malodehuevos fue a reunirse con sus amigos Tango y Cash, con aire de creerselo. Ya no quedaba mucha gente, y finalmente:

—¡Maison; Perry!

Mientras Perry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como cuando comes cocido y los gases se apoderan de ti.

—¿Ha dicho Maison?

—¿Loqué?

—¿Ese Perry Maison?

Lo último que Perry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de pasar las barreras de seguridad para poder idolatrar al chico, sumando a las quinceañeras desde las mesas de sus respectivas casas. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.

—Mmmm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Fichálo pap� fichálo. Chungo. Muy chungo. Lo que se dice cualidades... como que no tienes ¿no? Pero tampoco es pa hacerte un feo mu malo. Eso si, los tienes bien puestos, aunque eres un poco corto mentalmente hablando... Entonces¿ande te pongo¡Imparable!

Perry se aferró a los bordes del taburete haciendo unos grabados muy curiosos con sus uñas y pensó: «En Stamoswenos no, en Stamoswenos no».

—En Stamoswenos no¿eh? —dijo la vocecita—. ¿A que te meto en Stamoswenos por listo? Que eres un listo. Mira que me estás quemando, que sepas que este no es un trabajo muy apropiado para ir tocando los webos, y menos pa ir exigiendo, Diossss tengo que ir a mi sindicato... en fin me lo juego al pinto pinto y... ¡GRIFOABIERTO!

Perry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Grifoabierto. Se veía que las pastillas se le habían subido a la cabeza un pelín después de levantarse de repente. Estaba tan shockeado de haber tenido tanta suerte con el pinto pinto gorgorito, saca la mano de... (y no os penseis mal), y no lo hubiera puesto en Stamoswenos, que casi le entran ganas de darle un beso en los morros a la RonalMcDonalls, pero luego sus dos celulas cerebrales hicieron conexión con los saltos de alegría que estaba dando y pensó que no era muy buena idea.

Martiniconlimón el pelota se puso de pie y le estrechó el miembro vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Whisky gritaban: «¡Maison capullo queremos un hijo tuyo!». Perry se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasmiko que había visto antes. Éste le dio una palmada en el brazo, y sintió como un subidón muy guapo de repente.

Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba Hardcore, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares a la vez que movía la lengua rítmicamente por fuera de la boca. Perry le sonrió y susurró "hay tontorrón, que luego lo celebramos". Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro que le debería haber costado una pasta gansa, estaba sentado Gandalf. Perry lo reconoció de inmediato, por el cromo de las ranas de chocolate. El pelo lleno mierda, el poncho raído, la cara de viejo verde salido de una historia para no dormir...era él fijo. Perry también vio al profesor Qui-Gon Jinn, el nervioso joven del Babero Chorreante. Estaba muy extravagante, con un gran turbante púrpura, a lo Carmen Miranda, con su piña, su platano, sus uvitas colgando por una lado, su papaya... muy mono él.

Moonlightyear primo de Buzz... Nottysi... Parkimetron... Después unas gemelas, Patí y Pamí... Más tarde Personaleintransferible, Sally-Orra...

Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Tuquesabes, Lisamelpelo le tocó Robocow, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa. Bastante parecida al tono de su pelo y Perry se liaba un peta mu curioso mientras tanto por debajo de la mesa pa después de la cena. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó¡GRIFOABIERTO!

Perry aplaudió con fuerza, y en el intento casi de disloca las muñecas, las barbies y las barriguitas, mientras el porro descansaba ya liado en su oreja, a lo que Ron se dejaba caer en la silla más próxima.

—Bien hecho machote, estoy orgulloso de ti —dijo Martiniconlimón Whisky dándole un beso en los morros de esos de película muda a modo de tornillo, por encima de Perry que se quedó to loco con las muestras tan efusivas de incesto de aquella familia, mientras que Zairy, Blas era seleccionado para Stamoswenos. La profesora RonaldMcDonalS enrolló el pergamino y se llevó a la boca, parecía estar buscando algo... espera, ahora acababa de sacar un encendedor y lo encendía colocándolo en su boca...

Perry miró distraido su plato de oro vacío. Tenía más hambre que el perro de un ciego. Los pasteles habían quedado enterrados en un oscuro pasado de su tránsito intestinal.

Gandalf se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión característica de un viejo verde que se acaba de cruzar con una colegiala de uniforme... pues esa y con los brazos muy abiertos dejando escapar un tufillo, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí, muriéndose de agco.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hodasnon! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero dedicaros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están¡La profesora RonalMcDonalls y yo, queremos anunciaros que practicamos cada noche las técnicas más desarrolladas del yoga! (que os creíais desgraciaos). ¡La concha tu madre¡Apoculo¡Todoacien¡Sufroincontinenciaurinaria!... ¡Va por ustedes!

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon, algunas le tiraron las bragas con el número de teléfono apuntado. Perry no sabía si reír o llorar o que.

—Está... un poquito perjudicao¿no? —preguntó con aire inseguro a Martiniconlimón.

—¿Perjudicao? —dijo Martiniconlimón con frivolidad—. ¡Es el puto amo¡El mejor mago del mundomundial sin condición alguna! Pero hay que reconocer... que se comió muchos tripis en su juventud, sí. ¿Quies papas, Perry?

Perry se quedó con la boca abierta, tan abierta que a poco se le cuela una lechuza que hacía un vuelo rasante pa saludar a los chavales. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. ¡Esto si que es comida rápida! Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa, aquello parecía un bufete libre: había pollo al limón, arroz tres delicias, cerdo con mermelada roja de esa, chino picado con bambú... amos que seguro que venía del chino que había en la esquina.

Los Duracel nunca habían matado de hambre a Perry, bueno, si... el chico sufría desnutrición severa. Dumbo se comía lo suyo, lo de sus padres, lo de Perry y lo del perro si podía, aunque no le gustara al muy cerdo... Perry llenó su plato con un poco de todo asín estilo gorrón de barra libre, salvo los tallarines picantes, que los veía muy chungos luego le entraban ardores y no dormía, y comenzó a engullir y engullir. Todo estaba mu rico.

—Eso debe ser delicioso —dijo con tristeza el fantasmiko del subidón, observando a Perry mientras éste echaba salsa a su arroz frito.

—¿No puede jamar, o que¿Que putada, no? Ya me jodería

—Mira el niño que majo, dan ganas de masticarle el páncreas o untarle mantequilla al lado de un hormiguero de hormigas asesinas del Amazonas. Esque no he comido desde ayer —dijo el fantasmiko—. Esque estoy con gastroenteritis crónica y me voy por to los laos, pero se echa de menos el sabor de los restos de comida entre los dientes. Creo que no me he presentado¿o que? Sir Michola de Mismy-Pompis a su servicio hasta pasado mañana. Fantasmiko Residente de la Torre de Grifoabierto, en la habitación de invitados y visitas esperadas e inesperadas permanentes de gorroneo.

—¡Coñoooo, yo sé quien eres! —dijo Ron de repenete—. Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Mich Buchanan el Casi Extratesticulado¡El de los vigilantes de la playa!

—No me gusta recordar mi otra vida con los Baywatch... ni con el coche fantástico...

—Michael, vámonos... Michael, deja a las pivitas... Michael, no me dejes en doble fila... Michael, Michael que viene la grúa... – dijo Ron imitando la voz del susodicho coche —. Por cierto¿tu no deberías estar muerto...?

—Y no lo estoy, solo sobreactuo... Además yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Michola de Mismy... —comenzó a decir el fantasmiko con cara malaostia, pero lo interrumpió Seamos Frívolas, el del pelo color excremento.

—¿Casi Extratesticulado¿Cómo se puede estar casi extratesticulado?

Sir Michola pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado... amos, que no le molaba que hablaran de sus huevos según en que sentido...

—¡Mira chaval, no me quemes¡Si me quieres ver el rabo te lo enseño en privado, que aquí hay señoras y niños pequeños¡No quiero tener problemas con la ley!—dijo enfadado. Pareció complacido ante la mirada de "que tío más borde, si yo solo preguntaba" que le echó Seamos. Éste tosió y dijo¡Así que nuevos Grifoabiertos! A ver si este año por fin ganais el campeonato para la casa porque hay que joderse... Que estáis muy poco sueltos en ese sentido. Amos que yo no quiero desanimaros, pero sois unos mierdas ¡Stamoswenos ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El Barón Satánico se ha vuelto un chulo, no hay quien lo soporte... Él es el fantasmiko de Stamoswenos. Así que yo no quiero presionaros ni mucho menos, y me da igual lo que os hayan dicho en vuestras casas, o como se diga en vuestro pueblo, pero aquí lo importante si es ganar.

Perry miró hacia la mesa de Stamoswenos y vio un fantasmiko demasiado feo para uso público sentado allí, con un parche en el ojo y con cara de pocker, un rostro con una cicatriz y las ropas manchadas de algo plateado que vete tu a saber que era. Perry prefirió no opinar porque estaba cenando y no era plan de regurgitar la comida. Estaba justo al lado de Malodehuevos que, como Perry disfrutó ya que la venganza se sirve en plato frío y le estaba cogiendo el gusto, no parecía "ssuperalegre".

—¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de... esa cosa? —preguntó Seamos con gran interés morboso.

—No te gustaría saberlo —dijo con un escalofrío Mich Casi Extratesticulado.

Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron hasta reventar y comenzaban a hacer concursos de eruptos, las sobras de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como los dejaría un lavavajillas Bosh. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar (fresa, chocolate, pistacho, tutifruti, pasas con almendras, turrón Lacasa, almendras con pasas, nata, mmm que hambre); Pastelitos de Manzana, Torrijas, Huesitos de Santo, yemas de Santa Teresa, MM, Conguitos, Lacasitos, Donuts, Donetes, Bollicaos, Kinder Sorpresa, Kinder Bueno, Ferrero Roché, Mars, Toblerone, Kit-Kat, arroz con leche, arroz sin leche...

A Perry se le salían los ojos y empezaba a tener los síntomas más claros de estar poseído por el demonio, ya que los ojos se le salían, y empezaba a bañar el babas a todos los de su alrededor. Solo de ver todo aquello se le picaban las muelas.

—Yo soy mitad y mitad... no os penseis mal, no es que sea bisexual ni nada, quiero decir—dijo Seamos— ...mi padre es muggre y un poco gilipollas también. Cuando veía a mamá cocinar cosas como sapos y culebras en un caldero el creía que estaba mejorando su técnica en cocina oriental. Se llevó un disgusto cuando se enteró.

—¿De lo de la magia? — preguntó Perry.

—No, de que le ponía los cuernos con el lechero, el butanero, el vecino del cuarto...Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.

Los demás rieron, pero seguro que al hombre no le había hecho ni puta gracia.

—¿Y tú, Nevaditos? —dijo Ron.

—Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja —dijo Nevaditos—, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un muggre, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algilipollao trataba de sorprenderme infraganti y forzarme a que saliera del armario. Más majo él...una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Navacerrada, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algi había ido a echar la partidilla de por las tardes al bar y me tenía cogido con la correa por si me escapaba descolgandome de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Eduvigis le llamó al móvil y él, "accidentalmente", me soltó. Pero yo reboté, y me fui botando hasta mi casa, donde de los botes, pude ver a mi abuela haciendo calceta en la azotea, mientras hablaba con mi abuelo. Se dió un susto la pobre cuando vio asomar mi cabeza por la barandilla que por poco no tenemos un disgusto. Entonces fue cuando mi abuela se pispó del percal, y me mandaron pa acá. El tío abuelo Algi estaba tan contento que me compró mi rana, que la muy hijadeputa nunca está donde tiene que estar.

Al otro lado de Perry, Martiniconlimón Whisky y Germen estaban calentándole la oreja. («Osea de verdad, esque como te lo digo, amos a ver...amos a ver si me entiendes paleto, estoy superemocionada emotivamente hablando. Tengo unas superganas tremendas de la muerte de que empiecen las clases; yo estoy superinteresada en Transformer, ya sabes, convertir a mi padre en una mujer, por supuestísimo, que debe ser supersuperdifícil. Pero amos, para alguien como yo... será coser y cantar, no como para este...populacho...»)

Perry, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, por el porro que se había fumado después de cenar y que todavía estaba apurando, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hardcore bebía una jarra de cerveza tamaño cubo de reciclaje. La profesora RonaldMcDonalS marujeaba con el profesor Gandalf, diciéndole cositas al oido (mmm...las cuales, prefiero no citar). El profesor Qui-Gon Jinn, con su monísimo turbante de Mamachicho, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.

Todo sucedió mu rápido. El profesor de nariz ganchuda que parecía no conocer el champú miró por encima de la pera del turbante de Qui-Gon Jinn, directamente a los ojos de Perry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Perry en la tatuaje de la frente.

—¡Ay! —Perry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Martiniconlimón

—Que me duele el conejo... ¡el del tatuaje coñiiooo!

El dolor desapareció tan derepenete como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la experiencia mixtica-sexuarl-religiosa que tuvo Perry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación muy chunga que no le gustó ni un cacho.

—¿Quién es el feo ese que está de movida con el profesor Qui-Gon Jinn? —preguntó a Martiniconlimón.

—Oh¿ya conocías a Qui-Gon Jinn, entonces? (menudo enchufe). No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, esque tuvo una infancia muy traumática...ése es el profesor Snupy. Su materia es Cociones, pero no le mola un pelo... Todo el mundo sabe que es una petarda y que se pasa el día bajo la mesa del despacho del Director pa ver si le puede ascender porque quiere el puesto de Qui-Gon Jinn. Snupy sabe mucho mucho mucho sobre la Defensa Contra el Lado Ogcuro de la Fuerza.

Perry vigiló sospechosamente a Snupy durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo.  
Por último, también acabaron con los postres los muy cerdos, y el profesor Gandalf se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio como si de una persona importante se tratase.

—Ejem (caraspeo)(tos asquerosa)(carraspeo)... sólo unas pocas palabras estúpidas y sin sentido, ahora que todos no hemos puesto las botas. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año:

»Oferta Carrefour - Filetes de Ternera (1ª), DoSx3EuRoS...quiero decir... que los de primer año no debéis ir de parranda por ahí los sabados por la noche, aunque que no debais no quiere decir que luego no lo hagais.

Los ojos relucientes de Gandalf apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Whisky, quienes le estaban haciendo señales de "llamanos" con la mano en su oreja. El Director les hizo con la mano una señal de "luego, luego".

—El señor Ambrosio, el mayordomo, chacha, persona de mantenimiento, electricista, fontanero, puta y persona de confianza y humana en general de este colegio que practica sadomasoquismo, me ha pedido que os advierta que como os pille haciendo relaciones sociales en el armario de la limpieza os pega una somanta de palos que vais a dar palmas con las orejas.

»A todo esto, la selección para el queteladás tendrá lugar a la semana que viene no, a la siguiente. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la capitana Hook.

»Y para finalizar en gilipolleces de una vez, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no quieran ver a RonalMcDonalls en tanga de leopardo, haciendo el salto del tigre, sobre la sábana africana de la cama.

Perry rió, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo. La verdad, el chaval no tenía sentido de la oportunidad ninguno.

—¿A pero... no era un chiste? —murmuró a Martiniconlimón.

—Pa mi que si —dijo Martiniconlimón, mirando ceñudo a Gandalf—. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos invita a sus orgía. Creo que, al menos, podía tener un poquito de por favor e invitarnos a nosotros, los pelotas.

—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos al sobre y cada oveja con su pareja, cantemos el himno nacional! —exclamó Gandalf. Perry notó que las sonrisas y relaciones sociales de los otros profesores se habían vuelto un poco tensas, a RonalMcDonalls parecía estar dándole un calambre del esfuerzo.

Gandalf cogió un mando a distancia y le dió a un botón. Una pantalla de televisión gigante de plasma TFX salió de a saber tu de donde y se elevó sobre las mesas. La pantalla se encendió y en ella comenzaron a salir unas letras amarillas que iban tiñéndose de azul según avanzaba la música Dolbi Surraund.

—¡Coñiiiio¡Un karaoke! — dijo Perry sorprendido.

—¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita¡Ahora en tonos polifonicos para tu movil! —dijo Gandalf—. ¡Amos allá

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

Hodasnon, Hodasnon Hodasnon te quiero.  
Lalalalaralala lalalalaralala En el mundo entero.  
Amos todos a a estudiar O lo vamos a intentar Carnaval te quierooooo.  
digo...Hodasnon te quiero.  
Si yo tuviera una mopafácil Si yo tuviera una mopafácil Si yo tuviera una mopafácil Por ahí yo volaría...

Amos a la cama que hay que dascansar Para que mañana podamos magiapotagiear (o algo).

Wenas noches hasta mañana .  
Las Lumis y los niños nos vamos a la cama.  
Nos vamos a la piltra.  
Nos vamos al sobre.  
Nos vamos a la cama.  
Wenas noches hasta mañana.

Cada uno terminó la canción a su puta bola. Al final sólo quedaron los gemelos Whisky, quienes hicieron una coreografía ensayada previamente y exhibición de estriptease digna de los Full Monty. Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando terminaron, mientras la profesora RonalMcDonalls les metía peleones y sioqués en la tanga (N/A: no sé, la mujer como es un poquito miope igual se creía que era una hucha), que se les iban a cierta parte del mismo en el que resultaban un tanto incómodos. Cuando terminaron por fín Gandalf fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo... le había molado el numerito...

—¡Me ha molado el numerito! — (N/A¿que os decía?) dijo, enjugándose los ojos de la emoción—. ¡Pos ahora 200 puntos para cada uno, porque vuestro padre es amigo mío! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama, las Lumis y los niñiiosss... ¡Salid al paso, al trote, al galope, galope, galope! (N/A¡esque a este hombre las anfetas le sientan de un maaaal!)

Los novatos de Grifoabierto siguieron a Martiniconlimón a través mares y mares de alumnos, luchando contra la marea, recibiendo empujones, tirones de pelo, dislocamientos y heridas en órganos más profundos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol. Las piernas de Perry otra vez parecían de plomo, y esque el muy cachondo se había metido los kicos y las pipas de calabaza en el calcetín de contrabando, a pesar de que estaba prohibido comer después de las 12 de la noche porque después se convertían en Gremmlings malignos. Estaba tan entorrijao que ni se sorprendió al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar (N/A: la verdad pa que, si ya lo había visto otras veces cuando se pasaba con las pastillas de diseño marca "Harry Potter"); o cuando Martiniconlimón en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes (N/A: amos hombre, ni mucho menos... en sitios peores había entrado en su vida como para ser quisquilloso a estas alturas de la vida). Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y comiéndose de vez en cuando los escalones dejando las marcas de los colmillos, cuando Perry comenzaba a cansarse de tanto subir y cagarse en la dinastía del arquitecto del castillo por no poner ascensores, se detuvieron de repenete.

Unos bastoncillos de oidos gigantes flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos. Perry creía que esto era demasiado... nota mental: no juntar las drogas con el alcohol 96. Entonces vio como los bastoncillos intentaban introducirse en las orejas de Martiniconlimón, aplastándole el cráneo.

—Pive —gritó Martiniconlimón a los de primer año—. Es un pesaodeloscojones, lo que en las películas llaman postresgays. —Levantó la voz—: Pive, deja las bromitas ¿vale?.

La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo, amos paque andarse con tonterías, fue el ruido de una ventosidad, muy claramente.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Satánico? Así os hechais un baile o una partidita de mus.  
Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con pinta de gnomo de jardín pero sin barba y más feo, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas que parecía hindú y empuñando los bastones llenos de cera de oido.

—¡Oooooh! —dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Qué miedo¡Mira como tiemblo!

De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon.

—Pues si eres un poco tonto me toca un huevo... asi que quítate de enmedio. Vete, Pive, o vas a mi madre. ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó enfadado Martiniconlimón.

Pive hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Nevaditos. Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo mucho ruido y pocas nueces... parecía que lo de la madre de Martiniconlimón había dado resultados satisfactorios.

—Mucho cuidado con ese —dijo Martiniconlimón, mientras seguían avanzando—. El Señor Ogcuro Sauron es el único que puede controlarlos a todos, ni siquiera nos escucha a los pelotas. Aquístamos.  
Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.

—¿Contraseña? —preguntó.

—Qué me abras coño—dijo Martiniconlimón, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Nevaditos necesitó ayuda) y se encontraron en la Sala Conjuntade Grifoabierto; era una sala enorme llena de jacuzzi, con sus salas de terapia, camas de masaje... mu chulo todo.

Martiniconlimón condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios (N/A: será pervertido!), y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas asin mu chulas ellas con edredones de los twinis, de los teletubies, los Lunnis, Doraemon y Pokémon y de cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en el sobre. Sus baúlesdelosrecuerdoses ya estaban allí.

—Pedazo de papeo¿no? —murmuró Ron a Perry, a través de las cortinas—. ¡Fuera, Barnie! Te estás comiendo la bolsita de hachís.

—¡Jesús!

—Gracias.

Perry que entoavía se había quedado con hambre (N/A: esque el pobre llevaba sin comer nada sólido desde hacía 10 años por lo menos... tenía un poco hambre), estaba a punto de preguntar a Ron si le quedaba algún donete deshecho, pero se sobó de inmediato.

Tal vez Perry se había pasado un poco en la cena, le gustaba cenar fuertecillo porque tuvo un sueño de rayao. Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor Qui-Gon Jinn y las uvas de este se le caían, mientras bailaba el baile de las Mamachicho, porque estaban de fiesta. A Perry cada vez las frutas de su turbante pesaban más y más y más... hasta que las uvas parecían melocolones y los melocotones sandias... Perry intentó quitárselo, pero como pesaba tanto no podía consigo mismo y su metabolismo, y entonces apareció Malodehuevos, que iba vestido de Mamachicho con muchos volantes y tocando unas maracas. Luego Malodehuevos se convirtió en el profesor de nariz ganchuda, Snupy, que agitaba sus hombros siguiendo el ritmo de la música y bailando la conga con movimientos sessuales... Perry se despertó, temblando y empapado en sudor.

—Joder que pesadilla más horrible... weno... a dormir —y se volvió a dormir tan pancho y tan ancho. Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, no recordaba nada de aquel sueño... menos mal... que traumático.

Pos esto ya está chavales, hasta aki que hemos llegao! Os ha gustao si o si? Ok me alegro. Se que mi manera de escribir da un poquito de pena, pero weno, que veais que sigo escribiendo y que voy a seguir hasta el final aunque tarde mil años! Pos eso, va por ustedes.

**Melocoton:** muchas gracias por tu review, me hizo mucha ilusión porque hacía que no recibía niguno bastante tiempo, asin que me decidi a publicar el siguiente para que puedas seguir leyendo more and more!  
No te preocupes porq tu familia te mire con cara rara, si es lo que pasa por ser unos frikis, ya se acostumbrarán como los míos que ya mi se inmutan los pobres! jeje, pos muchas grasias por tus elogios de verdad y espero que te siga gustando toa esta chorradilla que escribo. Mesillos


	8. Capítulo 8: El Profesor de Cociones

**Capítulo 8:**

**El profesor de Cociones**

— Mira, look at this moment.

—¿Aaaaande?

—Al lado del chico alto y peliverdoso con caratontodelculo.

—¿El cuatro-ojos?

—¿Has visto su jeta?

—¿Has visto su tatu¡Qué guapo!

Perry no tenía muchas luces el chaval desde... desde nunca, pero como que se sentía un pelín observado con todos esos murmullos detrás de su oreja día y noche sin ningún respeto. Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de su dormitorio estaban haciendo cola desde la noche para verle... gente que peregrinaba para ver su tatuaje ya fuera desde la tienda de la esquina o Camboya o incluso Bombai. Toda esa manifestación de gente dificultaba la respiración y el movimiento corporal en si mismo de Perry para intentar encontrar el camino de su clase. Aquello unido a que en Hodasnon había 142 escaleras (una más, una menos aproximadamente), algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas hacían que la existencia de Perry Maison se pareciera un poco a Indiana Jones y la Última Putada (la archiconocidisima saga del mismisimo director jodío Estiben Espilver).

Pos eso que las putas escaleras algunas si te descuidabas te llevaban a la carretera de Extremadura y otras te cruzaban el canal de Panamá. Otras tenían un escalón que se movía como el barco blanco de la Reina de África del Parque de Atracciones, que si ibas un poco despistado lo mismo te quedabas con un dedo menos... pero amos, el dedo pequeño si acaso, que no vale para nada. Después, había puertas que no se abrían, y tenías que estar llamando al cerrajero para que las abriera, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran puertas sino dibujos en la pared contra los que los alumnos se partían la tocha. También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente asi que tenías que sacar tus nociones de BoyScout y tu brújula para orientarte y no perderte.

Las personas de los retratos eran mu pesaos y no se estaban quietos, asi que tampoco podías decir que podías orientarte por ellos, porque lo mismo estaban en su cuadro como en el de tres pisos más arriba... amos que era un puto lio.

Los fantasmikos tampoco ayudaban mucho la verdad. Siempre era una desagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir, había gran superpoblación de fantasmikos (N/A: amos que sobraban) y más de uno se acordaba tres veces al día de las pelis de los cazafantasmas con sus aspiradoras multiusos. Mich Casi Extratesticulado siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indicado a los nuevos Grifoabiertos (N/A: quien diría que al pibe le faltaba un huevo o dos), pero Pive el postregays ya fuera porque sufriera de ovismo o por causas mayores siempre estaba tocando las pelotas. Llegaba en el recreo y atracaba a los más pequeños quitándoles el bocata y el dinero del bocata, y si le molaban tus zapatos pos también... era un peazo cabronazo (N/A: que poeta, soy una artista), te puteaba dos y hasta tres veces más de lo que pudieran putearte en cualquier otro lugar del mundo mundial.

Pero aún más cabronazo que Pive, si entoavía podía ser una persona más cabrona, era el mayordomo, Ambrosio. Perry y Ron se las arreglaron para que les pillara en el baño de los chicos, fumándose unos canutos a escondidas del Director. No les creyó cuando dijeron que era una maría especial para tratar un tipo de cáncer muy doloroso, y la verdad no me extraña...porque la cara que tenían de científicos investigadores era todo un poema...estaban perdidos, no había cosa que le molara más al Ambrosio este que encerrar en los calabozos a los chavalines para practicar su dominio de la fusta con liguero de cuero incluido en el precio, hasta que el profesor Qui-Gon Jinn, que pasaba por allí, los intentó rescatar pero fue absorbido por una fuerza del mal maligno y maléfico a la par que discreto y elegante, uniéndose irremediablemente a la fiestecita al grito de...

—¡Yo pongo la VASELINA chicooooooos!.

Ambrosio tenía una gata llamada Señora PhiliphMorris, una criatura salida del averno que había venido a-vernos, un poco raquítica, con calvas y ajquerosa en si... y rararararara mu rara, con ojos saltones tipo prima de la rana Gustavo, clavaita, clavaita a Pozí. Apatrullando por los pasillos a lo Torrente 3. Si uno infingía un orgasmo delante de ella, se ponía hecha una fiera, se escabullía para buscar a Ambrosio, el cual aparecía dos segundos más tarde, fusta en mano. Ambrosio conocía todos los agujeros más recónditos y secretos del colegio mejor que nadie (excepto tal vez los gemelos Whisky), y podía aparecer tan derepenete como cualquiera de los fantasmikos provocandote un flinflarto de miocardios de estos de la muerte-mortuoria. Todos los estudiantes le tenían una maníaaaaaaaaa a la puta gataaaaaaaa.

Y después, cuando por fin habían encontrado las aulas, estaban las clases. Había mucho más que Magiapotagia, como Perry descubrió muy pronto, mucho más que agitar la batuta y decir unas cuantas palabrotas.  
Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios, cada miércoles a medianoche, mucho después de Crónicas Marcianas, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas, movimientos de los planetas y próximos choques de meteoritos contra la Tierra, aunque estaban seguros que ahí no pasaría nada, porque siempre se estrellan en EE.UU, y para ser más exactos en emplazamiento contra la Casa Blanca, el Capitolio, o el Madison Square Garden...

Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Canutología, con un rastafari jamaicano experto en la materia llamado profesor Marley, donde aprenderían a cuidar de todas las plantas alucinógenas y hongos del mismo tipo y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas.

Pero la asignatura más aburrida con diferencia era Historia de la Magiapotagia, la única clase dictada por un fantasmiko. El profesor MisterBinns ya era muy viejo cuando desaparecieron los Dinosaurios, cuando encendían las fogatas en las cavernas, este gilipollas se quedó dormido frente al fuego y... hasta aquí puedo leer. MisterBinns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que Elmedico el Masvado y Panrico el Tostado se confundieran.

El profesor Flautín, el de la clase de Aturdimientos, era un brujo diminuto, así tipo miniyo, que tenía que subirse a unos zancos de 50 centímetros tipo travesti, para poder ver por encima del escritorio. En sus clases solo faltaba un espectáculo de Dracs. Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista calista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Perry, dio un chillido de excitación tipo locaza quinceañera entusiasmada en el concierto de Bisbal y desapareció de la vista.

La profesora RonaldMcDonalS era siempre diferente. Un día venía de hippy, otro de travelo, otro de fresita, otro de heavy, punk... era una mujer muy de su tiempo. Perry había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener relaciones sessuales esporádicas tan fácilmente, pero... ya la pillaría ya. Estupefacta e inteligible-teledirigible, les habló desde el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.

—Transformers es una de las magiaspotagias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hodasnon —dijo—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que venir a mi despacho esa misma noche y limpiar las pelusas de debajo de la mesa (N/A: weno, quizas no era tan difícil como Perry pensaba) y no podrá volver a comerse un mejillón en su p... vida. El que avisa no es traidor. Ala, a cascarla.

Entonces transformó un lapicero en un consolador y luego a duras penas le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar a transformar cosas en juguetes eróticos, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar na en algo que se pareciera a un vibrador. Después de dictar los apuntes como si estuvieran dando las noticias de la 2, les dio a cada uno un mechero para que lo intentaran convertir en uno de los mencionados objetos. Al final de la clase, sólo Germen Jander había hecho algún cambio en el mechero, pero Perry pensó que sería más útil como mechero en si, pa quemar la china del porro que se pensaba hacer al salir de clase. La profesora RonaldMcDonalS mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto blandito y puntiagudo, y dedicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa de estas de "ya hablaremos tu y yo más tarde, monina".

La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra el Lado Ogcuro de la Fuerza, pero las lecciones de Qui-Gon Jinn resultaron ser una gilipollez. Su aula estaba llena de posters y muñecos de coleccionista de la famosa saga Stan Wenas... y estaba to el puto día sonando la canción de John Williams (N/A: si la canción del Dark Vater), y todos decían que era para dar ambiente a la clase, pero después de oir la puta canción tropecientasmil veces, era como "apaga la jodida música chaval... que te crujo". Su turbante, según decía, era un regalo del principe árabe Asalam-sulajaime-bajamelajaula, primo de su vecina que le había invitado a pasar las vacaciones en su casa de la playa, pero su historia no se la tragaba ni Dios. Sobretodo porque cuando Seamos Frívolas se mostró deseoso de saber en donde estaba la playa esa, porque él solía veranear en las costas de Benidorm y Marinador, el profesor Qui-Gon Jinn se ruborizó y dijo que tenía que lavarse el pelo; y porque el turbante ese ya se lo habían visto a las Mamachicho en la tele, y como decían los gemelos Whisky era más bien tipo frutero, del que más de una vez y con el hambre de las clases, habían picado una uvita o una cerecita...

Perry se sintió muy aliviado al descubrir que no estaba mucho más atrasado que los demás, o a lo mejor eran los efectos del cannabis vete tú a saber, pero el caso era que muchos procedían de familias muggre y, como él hacían el ridículo, por lo que no se sentía tan pringao. Había tantas cosas raras que aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron de familia de magos y además de la pandi no tenía ni idea de la táctica... pero el caso estaba en pillarle el truco... fijo.

El viernes fue un día importante para Perry y Ron. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez. La putada fue que cuando llegaron no quedaba papeo, pero la cuestión es la capacidad de llegar sin recorrerse to el castillejo de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué toca ahora? —preguntó Perry a Ron, a quien le rugian las tripas como si fueran una lavadora en centrifugado.

—Cociones Dobles con los de Stamoswenos —respondió Ron—. Snupy es el Jefe de la Casa Stamoswenos (N/A: y yo que creí que Snupy era un perro que iba con un pajarraco amarillo... que equivocada estaba). Dicen que siempre los tiene mazo eschufaos...

—Ojalá la RonaldMcDonalS nos enchuzara... digo... enchufara un poquito a nosotros... porque ya la vale 5000 —dijo Perry La profesora RonaldMcDonalS era la jefa de la casa Grifoabierto; pero la mu cabrona ni enchufe ni ostias, si acaso ir a su despacho, pero te lo tenías que currar mucho si querías unas notas satisfacciones en el boletín.

Justo en aquel momento llegó el cartero comercial... o sea, todos los putos pajarracos del país y parte del extranjero.

Heremiasjonson no le había llevado nada hasta aquel día, la verdad era que por no recibir no recibía ni dos ostias. Su lechuza había mañanas que se levantaba con el único propósito de gorronear y tocarle las pelotas al Perry, ya que volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir un donut o algo, antes de irse a dormir otra vez, porque se pegaba la vidorra el jodío pajarraco. Pero cambiando la tradición, esta mañana de la que hablamos pasó volando entre el pan Bimbo y la mantequilla Tulipán mu chula ella por poder entregar una carta por una vez en su vida. Este lo abrió murapido.

Que pacha contigo troooonco (decía con letra desigual:  
Ya sé ke aora ke heres famoso no kieres verl a el populacho... pero como no bengas a darte un garveo te parto la krismas y meago unas votas con tu piel. Keda dicho. Embíame la respuesta con Jeremiasllonson ke tengo un poco de ambre y no e desallunao.

Hardcore

Perry cogió "prestada" la pluma de Ron y pensando que Hardcore necesitaba unas lecciones de ortografía contestó: «Engaaaaa, valeeeee, si eso luego me paso y no te comas a mi lechuza cabrón», en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con Heremiasjonson.

Fue una suerte que Hardcore hubiera invitado a Perry a tomar un chocolate con churros, porque la clase de Cociones resultó ser una putamierda.

Al comenzar el banquete de la primera noche, Perry había pensado que alomejor al profesor Snupy no le gustaba la cena y por eso tenía esa cara amargado de la vida. Pero al final de la primera clase de Cociones supo que no había sido la cena, el problema era que a Snupy no le molaba ni un cacho la presencia de Perry, este lo miraba como si fuera un chicle pegajoso en la suela de tu zapato... o algo realmente asqueroso.

Las clases de Cociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Había un aire acondicionado mu malo allí abajo, y parecía el trastero de mi abuela, pero más tipo sala de tortura, con trozos de miembros flotando en frascos de vidrio, por ahí.

Snupy, como Flautín, comenzó la clase pasando la lista calista y, como Flautín, se detuvo ante el nombre de Perry.

—Ah, sí —murmuró—. Perry Maison. Nuestro nuevo... famosillo casposo.

Paco Malodehuevos y sus amigos Tango y Cash rieron tapándose la boca, se iba a montar una wena. Snupy terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase, en general (optica). Sus ojos eran tan negros, tan negros quesque no se veía... masumenos como los de Hardcore, pero daban más miedo entodavían. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en sitios oscuros y actos oscuros.

—Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutileza de preparar exquisitos manjares y el arte exacto de hacer Cociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, la verdad daban ganas de coger el mando a distancia y darle un poco de vidilla, pero se le entendía algo.

Como la profesora RonaldMcDonalS, Snupy tenía el don natural de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo. Los dos daban un poco de miedo—.Aquí no se permiten las gilipolleces de ningún tipo y las batutas ni se os ocurra sacarlas que os las meto por el ojo del culo. Tampoco espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza culinaria de un buen estofado con salsa de menta hirviendo a fuego lento, con sus patatitas cortaditas en cuadradillos, ni sus zanahorias, champiñones, su salsita jugosa, todo ello deshaciendose en el paladar en una explosión de sabores... (Snupy empezó a notar como el suelo empezaba a llenarse de babas, asi que cortó por lo sano), pero está claro que sois gilipollas y no teneis ni guarra de lo que os estoy hablando.

Un silencio incómodo siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. La verdad Perry y Ron se estaban liando un porro y no escucharon nada. Germen Jander estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía que estaba haciendo movimientos muy raros que no vamos a mencionar.

—¡Maison! —dijo de pronto Snupy—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado ajo en polvo a un filete de ternera?

—¿Qué dice este de mi abuela¡A que le parto la boca!  
Perry miró de reojo a Ron, que le había colocado el porro liado sobre su mano, deshaciéndose descaradamente de las pruebas que le encubrian EL MARICONAZO. La mano de Germen se agitaba en... en un lugar que si lo pongo voy a tener que poner en el rating del fic un "no recomendado para menores de 20".

—¡Y yo que seee¡Te piresss macho!—contestó Perry.

Los labios de Snupy se curvaron en un gesto que le hacían darse un aire al más malo del tren de la bruja...más malo entodavía...

—Bah, bah... es evidente que de tal palo tal astilla...

—Pues a quien madruga, Dios le ayuda... — contestó Perry siguiendo con la mariconada de los refranes populares.

—Quien se pica... ajos come — dijo Snupy con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Más vale pájaro en mano que ciento volando...

Snupy no hizo caso de Germen que le enviaba miradas lascivas.

—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, señoritingo Maison. ¿Dónde buscarías a Wally?

Germen comentaba a moverse agitadamente, lanzando besos al aire, y su tanga rosa con su número del móvil, pero oye, ni caso... no se trataba de un profesor que se dejara seducir con tanta facilidad... eso, o que tenía tendencias asexuales... Perry trató de no mirar a Malodehuevos y a sus amigos, que se partían toa la polla.

—¡Que me comas el rabo!

—¡SOIS UNOS PERDIDOS, UNOS DESGRACIAOS INMUNDOS... ESTAIS TIRANDO VUESTRA VIDA A LA BASURA, TODO EL PUTO DIA FUMANDO PORROS COMO CONDENAOS, ASI OS VA...! — gritó el profesor arrancando la sustancia ya liada de la mano del Perry —. Y esto lo confisco, para mí... ala, a la saca. ¡Y como vuelva a ver a alguien traficando con drogas... lo confisco todo también!

—¡Túuuuuu, que me lo acaba de dar el moro!

—¡CALLATE PUTO NIÑO DE MIERDA SI NO QUIERES QUE SE LO DIGA AL DIRECTOR!

—¡Uyyyy que miedo... corre y díselo al Director!

—¡Mira niño, no me calientes que te parto las piernas!

—Además necesito fumar maría porque sufro de cáncer de pulmón, ya sabes, es bueno pal cuerpo...

—¡Eso se lo cuentas a tu tía la muelles!

—Ya lo he hecho, y lo más triste de todo es que se lo tragó.

—¡CIERRA... LA PUTA... BOCA!

Perry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Empezaron a saltar chispas de los ojos de los dos oponentes, tipo efectos especiales mu churros de peli de acción setentera. No podía ser, le había quitado su sustancia psicotrópica y era capaz de asesinar de mala manera... Snupy seguía haciendo caso omiso de los espasmos orgásmicos de Germen.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia, Maison; entre carne y pescado?

Ante eso, Germen se puso de pie, haciéndo una danza sessualr con su cuerpos, que ya arrancaba los ojos a más de un interesado.

—Ni zorra —dijo Perry con calma—. Pero a Germen le gusta tanto la carne como el pescado. Se lo preguntas a ella y luego lo que surja...

Unos cuantos se partieron el pecho con el chiste. Perry captó la mirada de Seamos, que le guiñó un ojo... pensó que no se debía acercar mucho a ese chaval con tendencias homosexuales. Snupy, sin embargo, no parecía haber pillado el chiste.

—SIENTATE PEQUEÑA ZORRA—gritó a Germen quien se sentó al grito de "azotame, osea"—. Para tu información, Maison; la carne no tiene nada que ver con el pescado, y no me gustan tus bromas culinarias... no tienen nada que ver... por el mar corre la liebre y por el bosque las sardinas tralará. Bueno¿lo estaréis apuntando? Putos crios de mierda, que se creen aquí que son la ostia — y le dio una colleja a Perry.  
Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snupy dijo:

—Y se le restarán 1000 puntos a la casa Grifoabierto por tu descaro, Maison, y porque me caes muy mal, como tu padre.

Las expectativas no mejoraron para los Grifoabiertos a medida que avanzaba la clase de Cociones. Snupy los puso en actitud de cada oveja con su pareja, para que aliñaran la ensalada campera. Se paseó con su larga capa negra y su gorro blanco de cocinero-cocinero-enciende-bien-la-candelaaaa, observando cómo hacían los garbanzos al baño maría, troceaban la morcilla y el chorizo y pelaban los ajos, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malodehuevos, que parecía gustarle... lo que le deja muy mal en su puesto de profesor... eso y encima pederasta.

En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección aerodinámica con que Malodehuevos había cocinado a fuego lento las putas patatas, multitud de nubes de humos y olores a cocina de restaurante malucho llenaron la mazmorra. De alguna forma, Nevaditos se las había ingeniado para confundir la sal con el azúcar y los yogures se le habían pasado un poquito. En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, montando la fiesta por los efectos primarios-secundarios-terciarios de los yogures caducados con sabor salado de Nevaditos, que había repartido su postre por toda el aula, y se estaban liando todos con todos; de su boca se desprendía un olor a huevos podridos que daba ganas de echar la avena del desayuno.

—¡Turs tonto! —dijo Snupy mu pero que mu cabreado, haciendo desaparecer el puto yogurts de la faz de la tierra, haciéndo desaparecer las pruebas al más puro estilo ALS (a la saca)—. Supongo que añadiste la mahonesa en vez de la leche peazo burro. ¡COMO LES SALGA LA SALMONELA A TUS COMPAÑEROS NO SE QUE TE VA A PASAR... PERO PUEDO HACER QUE TU MUERTE TE RESULTE LENTA Y DOLOROSA! Y VOSOTROS SOIS EL FUTURO DEL MAÑANA... QUE PUTA MIERDA DE MUNDO VA A SER CON ESPECIMENES COMO VOSOTROS... ¡JODER!

Nevaditos lloriqueaba como una nenaza de mierda, mientras los compañeros de clase se iban por la pata... amos para ser finos, que se estaban cagando vivos.

—Llévelo al puto hospital coñioooo joderrrr—ordenó Snupy a Seamos, el que le estaba al borde del síndrome de Tourrete dándole el tic en el ojo y se le veía la vena del cuello que iba a explotar. Luego se acercó a Perry y Ron, que habían estado trabajándose un peta cerca de Nevaditos.

—Tu, Perry Maison. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que con la mahonesa no se hace un puto yogurt? Eres un puto parasito de la sociedad Maison... Y NO TE LIES MÁS PORROS EN MI CLASE DESGRACIAO. Otros 1000 minipuntos menos para el marcador de las chicas.

Aquello era mu injusto. Y Perry que era un tocapelotas abrió la boca para protestar, pero Ron le dio una patada en los huevos que le dejó sin carné de padre.

—No lo provoques. Y sobretodo no le mires fijamente a los ojos —murmuró—. He oído espiando en los baños de las chicas que puede convertirte en piedra.

—¿Pero que hacías tú espiando en el baño de las chicas? Pregunta mal formulada ¿Qué hacías espiando TÚ en el baño de las chicas SIN MÍ¿Ande estaba yo?

Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por las escaleras mecánicas para salir del metro, la mente de Perry era un torbellino y su ánimo estaba por los suelos... eso o podía deberse a que se había sentido ofendido por el comentario de su profesor, porque había perdido puntos del equipo de las chicas o porque esos eran los síntomas del cannabis. Que fijo que iba a ser lo último porque eso si, el chaval era un negado de cojones y le importaba un huevo perder puntos de mierda; tampoco tenía ego, orgullo o personalidad, asin que lo que le dijera su profesor le daba igual mientras le devolviera sus porros confiscados y bien liados... asi que por eliminación se debía a los efectos de la susodicha sustancia de diseño comercial.

—Enga tú —dijo Ron—. Snupy siempre le quitaba puntos a JB y a Blodimery. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Hardcore contigo? Porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi...

Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban.

— Porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi...

Hardcore vivía en una pequeña chabola de cartón piedra, en el borde del bosque prohibido tocar. Un bazoka y un par de botas de chupamelapunta-quetienepinchosmorunos estaban al lado de la puerta delantera.

Cuando Perry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Perry se cagó vivo. Luego se oyó la voz de Hardcore, diciendo:

—Tú, Corcel de Satán, vete a cagar.

La gran cara greñosa de Hardcore apareció al abrirse la puerta.

—Passssa paentro tronco —dijo— ¡Atomaporculo, Corcel de Satán!

Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de púas de un imponente perro negro tipo Doverman pero con cara sádico y con los ojos rojos y sangre en los colmillos para dar una sensación más húmeda en tu ropa interior.

Había una sola estancia. Amos era un tipo pisito de soltero, apartamento de la playa u estudio para que nos entendamos. Del techo colgaban las Guitarras eléctricas, los altavoces última revolución (N/A: revolución industrial claro, porque estaban hechos un asco y debían de tener fijo más años que el Sol), una batería mu chula y porsters y pegatinas de grupos y uno en particular de los Moteros del Infierno. Luego estaba la cocina francesa con vitroceramica sobre la cual se calentaba un cacito en el que se hervían unos huevos escalfados y en un rincón había una cama mu grande con una colcha de los Osos Amorosos y un osito de peluche coronando la almohada.

—Como si estuvierais en vuestra kelly —dijo Hardcore, soltando a Corcel de Satán, que se lanzó contra Ron y comenzó a morderle una pierna arancándole gritos de dolor. Como Hardcore, Corcel de Satán... tenía la rabia.

—Éste es Ron —dijo Perry a Hardcore hacíendo las puntuales presentaciones, mientras Ron seguía revolcándose en el barro con el perro del Infierno y Hardcore les servía el cola-cao turbo y unos donuts-light (N/A: esque hay que cuidar la delgada línea roja).

—Otro Whisky¿verdad?

—No, si yo no bebo (N/A: coca-cola claro... que jodío)

—Joder macho, digo tú colega que es otro Whisky— dijo Hardcore, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron—. Mira, mira que bien se lo pasa jugando con Satanito... más majo él... No como sus hermanos, que parecían de canis los niños del de "la Profecía"¡hay que joderse y apretar el culo para no peerse! Pero sus viejos son buena gente.

Los donuts-light casi le dejan al Perry sin las fundas nuevas de los piños, debían de haber pertenecido a la Duquesa de Alba por generaciones y generaciones, pero Perry tubo que poner cara de "que rico...que va, que va, si no está duro, apenas" además el cola-cao turbo tenía grumitos (siendo instantáneo), lo que te hacía dudar del marcianito azul del anuncio o que la leche no era compatible genéticamente.

Mientras Ron y Perry se comían los donuts rancios (Ron se había librado del perro por momentos, pero tenía su pelo verdoso alborotado y su poncho tan rasgado que parecía el taparrabos del Tarzán), le contaban a Hardcore la mierda de clases que habían tenido. Corcel de Satán estaba situado justo en frente de Perry enseñándole sus colmillos afilados que le hacían temer por su vida.

Perry y Ron se quedaron flipping al oír que Hardcore llamaba a Ambrosio «ese viejo gilipollas que además de perturbado y zoofilico es necrófilo».

—Y la puta gataaaaaaa, mira, mira, me tiene hasta los mismisimos. Molaría presentársela un día a Corcel de Satán¿qué no? Quel chucho hace que no come desde Navidad. ¿Sabéis que cada vez que voy al colegio me sigue todo el tiempo¡Egque yo voy al colegio a cagar, y me siento violado! Tooool puto día detrás. Ambrosio la envía a hacerlo. Y joder tronco, no es que sea un paranoico, egque lleva un cartel luminoso que pone "vigilancia para Hardcore"... ya me mogqueo ¿no macho?

Perry le contó a Hardcore lo de la clase de Snupy. Hardcore, como Ron, le dijo a Perry que no pasaba na, que a Snupy en general no le gustaba el género humano, era más bien un antisocial.

—Pero no hace más que picarse conmigo... me ha confiscado los porros y paece que le caigo como el culo.

—¿Qué coño dices! —dijo Hardcore—.¿Por qué iba a hacerlo¿Por qué tu padre era su peor enemigo era un tío de puta madre con dinero y pivas que ha triunfado en la vida aunque esté muerto, y él un mierda que no tiene donde caerse muerto¡No tronco, no!

Sin embargo, Perry creía que Hardcore intentaba decirle algo, comunicarse con él, pero desistió a esa idea assurda. Aun así, algo le decía que este le había estafado.

—Mientes mu mal Fumetus.

—Mira tronco, tronco, yo no miento, yo soy un tío putamadre. Pal caso ¿qué tal tu hermano Larios? —preguntó Hardcore a Ron—. Eramos coleguitas de botellón, nos molaba la movida, pero sin mariconadas ¿eh? Mariconadas las justas.

Perry se preguntó si Hardcore no estaba cambiando de tema a propósito, pero su capacidad neuronal no daba para más, asi que desistió. Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hardcore del trabajo de Larios con los mamones, Perry miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de El Fumeta. Por lo general Perry no leía prensa, ni revistas, ni libros, ni la caja de los cereales... pero ese día hizo una excepción.

RECIENTE ASALTO EN EL BMVA.

Entoavia siguen las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en el BMVA el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de malos- malosos magos y brujas desconocidos.

Los monchos del BMVA insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.  
«No vamos hacer ninguna declaración,no no estoy con Jennifer López, así que váyanse de aquí o les denunciaré por acoso a la intimidad», declaró esta tarde un moncho portavoz del BMVA.

Perry recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en BMVA, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha.

—¡Hardcore! —dijo Perry—. ¡Ese robo en BMVA sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí¡Pudimos... pudimos haber sido nosotros!

—¡Qué calamidad¡No se cogca de nada!— expresó Hardcore llevándose la mano a la frente.

Aquella vez no tuvo dudas: Hardcore se había tapado la cara para no tener que aguantar su mirada... había dado en el clavo. Fijo que el Director del Colegio era algún miembro de una Organización terrorista secreta.

Perry volvió a leer la nota. «La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.» Todo encajaba. Hardcore había vaciado la cámara 237, si puede llamarse vaciarla a sacar un paquetito arrugado que bien podría ser el envoltorio de un caramelo. Vaya que si era así, había destartalado toda la red de misterios él solito... sus ojos le brillaban de la emoción (música de superman).

—¡No seas maricón tronco¡La caja era de Dumbledore! (disco rayado, todos los sueños al garete).

Mientras Perry y Ron regresaban al castillo para cenar, con los bolsillos llenos de chinas que le habían fangao al Hardcore, Perry pensaba que ninguna de las clases le había hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella merienda con Hardcore. Esque lo del sistema escolar está mu malo últimamente, no vale ni para dar por culo ¿Hardcore entonces era asi como David Copperfield o que¿Ande andaría el paquetito ese¿Por qué Corcel de Satán había cogido tanta manía a Ron¿Sería porque le había olido la coca¿Y que coño estarían echando ahora por la tele? Esas eran preguntas que no tenían respuesta.

Pues hasta aki este capitulillo, que es un poco estafa pero weno, alomejor te has reido.

Es de agradecer a la gente que aun esté leyendo este fic, yo comprendo que ya nadie lo lea porq es la pena, pero hay gente q aun le echa huevos (pobrecitos mios)... asin q na

Gracias por tu review **Thomas**, sabes q eres mi ama si soy tu esclava, y cuando leí tu review publiqué un nuevo capitulo de LA GATA, pa que veas q soy buena y servicial... era verdad q lo tenia ya un poco avandonado, pero esq cuesta bastante llegar a hacer un capitulo leible, ya sabes, casi siempre me kedo en las3 paginas del word y no se q mas poner, pero weno, sigo intentandolo.  
La verdad esq me está gustando cada vez mas como estoy llevando la historia, pero no es lo mismo tenerlo en la cabeza q pasar a escribir.  
Asin q seguiré intentandolo para su disfrute, aunque al final se va a acabarl el Harry Potter y entoavia no lo habré acabao. Bss a ti y a la Kadyarse cachis la mar.


	9. Capítulo 9: Partidita a medianoche

Weno chicos, chicas o seres hermafroditas, tos los q me leen y los que no me leen! Este capítulo va para celebrar que no me ha quedao ninguna! Asin q ya solo me keda la selectividad y podre rascarme la barriga hasta sangrar! Bueno, espero q os guste en general y en no general. Pues na, se lo dedico a **Thommas,** que siempre está ahí la jodía leyendo mis fics (yo no leo los suyos... joe, cuando tenga más tiempo, todo en su debido momento... diossss se me acumula el trabajo, no escribas tan deprisa q me dejas mal a mi.  
Animo a todo el mundo que lea RIDDLE! Esta muy interesante de verdad! (lo q hay q hacer por la competencia ¬¬) :D

En fin, que disfruteis este nuevo capítulo que es uno de mis preferidos!

**Capítulo 9**

**Partidita a medianoche**

Perry nunca había creído que pudiera existir un chico más gilipoooollas que su primo Dumbo, y ahí estaba... Paco Malodehuevos, ya nada podía sorprenderle. Sin embargo (y menos mal), los de primer año de Grifoabierto sólo compartían con los de Stamoswenos la clase de Cociones, así que no tenía que ver su puta cara... eso, hasta que apareció una noticia en la Sala Conjunta de Grifoabierto; que los hizo protestar a todos, abuchear y tirar gusanitos, patatas y palomitas. Las lecciones de Vuelé-No-Te-Caíste comenzarían el jueves... y Grifoabierto y Stamoswenos aprenderían juntos, al mismo tiempo y en definidas cuentas... con Stamoswenos... noooo.

—¡Ah¡Que te cagas!—dijo en tono sombrío Perry—. Amos lo justo... lo que siempre he deseado para Navidad... Hacer el gilipollas sobre mopafácil delante de Malodehuevos y todo su séquito.

Deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa, wenoooo lo que se dice aprender a volar... más que nada quería comprobar si en el espacio es verdad que no hay oxígeno... de todos modos no podía ser que llegara tan lejos.

—¡Tú siempre haces el gilipollas...! La mopafácil solo es una nueva forma de mirar las cosas... una nueva perspectiva —dijo razonablemente Ron infundando a su colega renovados ánimos—. De todos modos molaría ver a las tías que montan con una pierna en Salamanca y otra en Murcia... yo me quedaría en tierra... ¡y las veríamos las bragas¡Debuti tío¡No te preocupes... fijo que Malodehuevos no es tan bueno... ya se sabe que a perro ladrador, buena sombra le cobija! Además... siempre nos quedará París.

La verdad es que Malodehuevos hablaba mucho sobre volar. Se quejaba en voz alta porque los de primer año nunca les dejaban llevar revistas interesantes y contaba largas y jactanciosas historias, que parecían sacadas por lo menos de las pelis de James Bond.

Al que también le molaba volar era al Seamos Frívolas se deprimió aun más. Parecía que había pasado toda la infancia televisando partidos de queteladás por la tele con su padre, mientras comían ganchitos y bebían cerveza. Hasta a Ron le molaba el rollo de las mopafáciles de las narices, y Perry pa lo único que había cogido una era para fregar los suelos de los baños con "Estrella que no deja ni huella".

Todos los que procedían de familias de magos de la pandi y hablaban tooool rato de queteladás, y no había cosa que le quemara más al Perry. Ron ya había tenido una movida de baretos con Melas Thomas (uno que estaba de intruso en el dormitorio con ellos), sobre baloncesto y la NBA. A Ron no le molaba un cacho la historia porque decía que con una pelota no haces más que comerte los mocos... que debías tener todos tus sentidos puestos en el volante, y que con una pelota no había excitación, además de estar to el rato corriendo, saltando y haciendo placajes con unos tíos negros que te sacaban 5 cabezas a lo poco.

Perry había pillado a Ron in fraganti tratando de animar un cartel de Melas con unos pompones y vestido de animadora en que aparecía el equipo de baloncesto de Space Jam de la peli, pero no resultó.

Nevaditos no había tenido una mopafácil en toda su puta vida, porque su abuela era la que se encargaba de la limpieza, la mujer. Perry pensó que ella había actuado correctamente, dado que Nevaditos todo lo que tocaba lo rompía y no había visto tío más gafe que él.

Germen Jander estaba casi tan atacá como Nevaditos con el temita del vuelo, y esque la clase la daba una profesora mu rara, por lo que no podía seducirla con sus encantos... habría que pasar al plan B o "soborno con intimidación o con tarjeta con el dinero de papá". Eso era algo que no se aprendía, venía de fábrica, era un instinto natural.

En el desayuno del jueves, estaba muuu pesá con las tonterias de los panfletos de aprenda a volar que es muy fácil que había encontrado en un curso de CEAC, llamado Queteladás forever and ever. Nevaditos estaba a punto de llamar desesperado por no hacer el mongolo sobrevolando el castillo, pero tenían una cola de espera de dos meses pa apuntarse al puto curso. Entonces llegó el correo-vía-lechuceril.  
Perry no había recibido una sola carta desde la nota de Hardcore, la verdad, no había recibido una carta en toa su vida pasada, algo que Malodehuevos ya había notado, porque le enviaba bombones, flores y tarjetas de felicitación... esque si, era mu pesao, y cuando se ponía en plan tonto osos amorosos, era peor que la Señora PhilipMorris en celo.

Un lechuzón mu grande, mu feo entregó a Nevaditos un paquetito de parte de su abuelita, que vivía en la cabaña de la abuelita (usea, ella misma) y se lo montaba todas las tardes con el abuelo de la Heidi (claro que eso Nevaditos no lo sabía, al pobre lo tenían engañao... le decían que él iba a arreglarle el tejao, que estaba que se caía). Lo abrió excitado rasgando el papel con una expresión de sadismo en el rostro y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño canica XXL, que parecía llena de humo blanco.

—¡Es una Remember-me-quenomeacuerdo! —explicó Nevaditos.

—¡Te sientas en frente y ves como el cine! —empezó a cantar Perry.

—¡Todo lo controla, es un alucine... es como un ordenador personal...! —siguió Ron subiéndose a la mesa, con unos focos apuntándole a los ojos (dejándole pa vender cupones), y tirándo to en desayuno al suelo.

—¡Es la Bola de Cristal! —cantó Seamos.

—¡Se ve todo como muy real! —cantó Perry subiéndose con Ron a la mesa.

—¡Culombio, culombio¡Osea!—gritó Germen.

—¡Faradio, faradio¡Yeah!—gritó Parváter.

—¡Del pita pita del¡Del pita ummm ba!—cantaron Perry y Ron a la vez, con una música india y bebiendo coca-cola, vestidos con pantalones blancos y camisa rosa (si... como el indio del anuncio de coca-cola).

—¡Pita del pita umm ba!—cantaron Germen, Larmando y Parváter haciendo los coros y tirandoles pétalos de rosa dejandoles sin ojos.

—Bueno... ¿os quereis callar ya! —gritó Nevaditos (sonido de disco rayado) —. ¡Me estais quitando protagonismo en la historia y esto se está convirtiendo en un musical mediocre... amos, muuuy assurdo! Ejem... como iba diciendo mi abuela sabe que olvido cosas (N/A: quizás su madre no debió tomar narcolépsicos cuando estaba embarazada), y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y le apreta al botón este... y...

—Tiene cinco mensajes nuevos en su buzón de voz... por favor pulse asterisco... un McMenú Gigante con patatas y Coca-cola gigantes... —sonó una voz desde la bola.

—¿Pero... pero que me estas contando?

—¿Quiere su McMenú para llevar¿Bolsa de papel o plástico?

Nevaditos parecía desconcertado con la Remember-me-quenomeacuerdo de su abuela, cuando Paco Malodehuevos que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Grifoabierto (asin por casualidad) se la quitó de las manos.

Perry y Ron saltaron de la mesa, todavía con sus trajecillos puestos y los pétalos de rosa y purpurina en el pelo. En realidad, le tenían unas ganas al Malodehuevooooooos, pero la profesora RonaldMcDonalS, que parecía el Mister Proper detectando suciedad, ya estaba allí por si las broncas.

—¿Aver, ca pasao aqui?

—Malodehuevos me ha quitado mi Remember-me-quenomeacuerdo, profesora.  
Con aire chivato, Malodehuevos dejó rápidamente la Remember-me-quenomeacuerdo sobre la mesa.

—Ssólo la miraba¿eh¡Que no voy a comprar nada!—dijo, y se alejó, seguido por Tango y Cash.

Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Perry, Ron y los otros Grifoabiertos bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, tanto que apoco se matan, para asistir a su primera clase de Vuelé-No-Te-Caiste. El día estaba un poco chungo, con los cumulonimbos y los nimbos. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban a paso ligero por el terreno inclinado en dirección al prao que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido tocar, cuyos se movían como si se tratara del Bárbol en el Señor de los Anillos.

Los Stamoswenoss ya estaban allí, y también las veinte mopafáciles, cuidadosamente seleccionadas por los mejores limpiadores y alineadas en el suelo. Perry había oído a JB y a Blodimery Whisky quejarse de las mopafáciles del colegio, amos que tenían razón porque estaban hechas una mierrdaaa... no valían no pa quitar telarañas.  
Entonces llegó la profesora, la capitana Hook. Era una enana, vieja y parecía un buitre la jodía.

—Pero ¿a qué aspirais? Joder, esque todo hay que deciroslo —bramó—. Ennnnga, a ladito de vuestras mopafáciles. Vamos, moveos.

Perry miró su mopafácil. No estaba seguro que hubieran pasado la última ITV.

—Extended la mano derecha sobre la mopafácil —les indicó la capitana Hook— y decid «ala-parriba-payo».

—¡ALA-PARRIBA-PAYO! —gritaron todos.

La mopafácil de Perry saltó derepenete en sus manos, que casi le da un susto de muerte, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. Se sintió orgulloso por ello, miró a los demás con suficiencia, era como... que se molaba a si mismo.

La mopafácil de Germen Jander no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Nevaditos no se movió en absoluto. El curso de CEAC ese no les había valido para nada. «A lo mejor las mopafáciles saben si has ido a una academia de verano en Sylvan o vete tu a saber », pensó Perry, mirando a Nevaditos que tenía una chapa de Sylvan en la chaqueta la cual indicaba, demasiado claramente, que había ido a dicha academia.

Luego, la capitana Hook, después de tanto derroche de maestria... les enseñó cómo montarse en la mopafácil, por lo menos, a enseñarles a sujetarla pa barrer un poco lo que es el salón y la habitación, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla... (la mopafácil mis mentes jóvenes y calenturientas). Perry y Ron se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malodehuevos que no sabía coger el mango... del palo... de la mopafácil... ayyysss .

—Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada... al suelo joder Larmando, cacho burra, no a la mopafácil que no valen baratas precisamente —dijo la capitana Hook—. Mantened los palos firmes, subidlo para arriba, elevándolo al cielo y luego cogeis el mango y lo inclinais con un suave movimiento... Tango... ¿pero que haces?... ¡tápate!

—¡Joe capitana, egque da usted unas indicaciones!

—Preparados... tres... dos...

Pero Nevaditos, se estaba emocionando el chaval y se precipitó demasiado y temeroso a no rendir en el acto, hizo dichos movimientos antes de que sonara el silbato.

—¡Ven acá pacá! —gritó, pero Nevaditos subía en línea recta, como... ejem... como el corcho de una botella... si, eso. Cuatro metros... seis metros... cada vez más rápido. Perry le vio la cara roja y asustada, mirando hacia abajo, lo escuchó jadear como un perro; deslizando su mano por el largo palo... de la mopafácil.

BUM... Un ruido horrible y Nevaditos quedó tirado en la hierba. Su mopafácil seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido tocar y desapareció de la vista. La mopafácil... se iba de baretos.

La señora Hook se inclinó sobre Nevaditos, con el rostro tan rojo como el del chico.

—¿Pero que coño te has creido¡Serás gordo mierda!—dijo la capitana Hook, dándole un puntapié en el estómago—. La muñeca fracturada. Si ya decía yo que tantas pajas no son buenas... Engaaaa al hospital.

Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.

—Y vosotros, que no mentere yo de que montais en mopafáciles mientras estoy en la enfermería con el gilipollas este, que os suspendo el práctico, el teórico, y el acceso a la universidad. ¡Amos!

Nevaditos, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la capitana Hook, que lo sostenía.  
Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malodehuevos ya se estaba partiendo la toa la polla, tirao por el suelo, con risa histerica que daba miedo. Media hora después o asi, se levantó del suelo.

—¿Habéiss vissto que careto flipao? Iba to follao... PUM, menuda cacho de osstia

Los otros Stamoswenoss le hicieron coro, riéndole el chiste como monos de feria.

—¡Cierra la puta boca, Malodehuevos, o te fostio! —dijo Parváter Patí en tono cortante.

—Oh¿te mola el gordito?—dijo Gansy Parkimetron, una chica de Stamoswenos mu rubia, mu alta, mu golfa—. Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los tíos gorditos llorones, Parváter. Creí que te molaban más las tías.

—¿Qué dices golfa¡Sácate la polla de la boca!—la contestó Larmando Bronca, claro.

—¡Eso es mentira, nadie encontró esas fotos!—saltó de repente Parváter haciendo que se callaran todos (Banda Sonora incluida), mirándola desconfiados.

—¡Look at thiss! —dijo Malodehuevos, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Ess essa cossa esstúpida que le mandó la abuela a Lossdonutss. ¿Qué tiene essta bola que a todo el mundo le molaaaa?

La Remember-me-quenomeacuerdo brillaba al sol cuando la cogió, tipo bola de los 70´s

—¡Del pita, pita del!—cantó Ron.

—Cállate un poquito—dijo Perry con malaostia. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos —. ¡Y tú dame la puta bola mariconaza!

Malodehuevos sonrió con perversidad, que a saber que estaba pensando el chaval.

—¡A, perdona, que me esstaba acordando de un chisste que...! Ejem... a lo que iba...Creo que voy a guardarla en algún ssitio para que Lossdonutss la bussque... ¿Qué oss parece... en miss nuevass bragass de lenceria?

—¡Ni se te ocurra Malodehuevos¡Si quieres marcar paquete te metes calcetines¡Tráela acá pacá! —rugió Perry, pero Malodehuevos había subido a su mopafácil y se alejaba. No había mentido, llevaba ropa interior de mujer. Perry se obligó a apartar la mirada de esa horrorosa visión en ángulo contrapicado en el cual se le veían al Malodehuevos hasta los pelos de la nariz, hasta que Paco lo llamó:

—¡Cogela ssi te atrevess muchachote!

Perry cogió su mopafácil.

—¡No! —gritó Germen Jander desesperada—. ¡Ya voy yo!

Perry no le hizo caso. Le daban palmas con las orejas y le salía humo. Se montó en su mopafácil, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. En el aire se le veía muy sexy, melena al viento y poncho agitándose (B.S.O de Superman...¿Es un pájaro¿Es un avión¿Es una bomba americana¡No¡Es un niño sudnormal montado en una mopafácil!).

En un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran, después de todo no era un fracasado, o almenos era un fracasado... pero volaba que te cagas. Era facilísimo, era maravilloso. Después de unos instantes de vuelo ya estaba haciendo piruetas sobre la escoba, volando con una sola mano, sin ninguna, subiéndose a la escoba surfeando, tumbándose boca arriba, haciendo amagos, picados, caídas y todo esto seguido por los "¡ooooooooooh!" y "¡aaaaaaaaaah!" emocionados de sus compañeros.

Después de la demostración aérea dirigió su mopafácil para enfrentarse a Malodehuevos en el aire. Éste lo miró acojonado.

—¡Las manos sobre la cabeza! —gritó Perry— ¡Le tenemos rodeado¡Tire el arma y no le haremos daño¡Sino, le tiraremos de su mopafácil!

—Ah¿ssí? —dijo Malodehuevos, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado —. ¿Pero...con revolconess en el barro incluidoss?

Perry sabía en su subconsciente-inconsciente lo que tenía que hacer. Se inclinó hacia delante disponiéndose a la acción, cogió el palo de su mopafácil con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Malodehuevos tipo "salto del tigre baby". Malodehuevos pudo apartarse justo a tiempo. Perry dio la vuelta, con resoplidos y mocos saliendo de sus fosas nasales del cabreo que tenía el chaval, poniendose búfalo, búfalo, y mantuvo firme la mopafácil. Abajo, algunos aplaudían y vitoreaban (¡OLÉ, TORERO!)

—Aquí no están Tango y Cash para salvarte el culo, Malodehuevos —exclamó Perry.

Parecía que Malodehuevos también lo había pensado. Sus pantalones habían cambiado de color, cuan Barbie Vestido Mágico.

—¡Perryto, Perryto¡Atrápala ssi puedess! —gritó. Tiró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su mopafácil.

Perry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta (N/A: amos como en las pelis cuando se te va a caer algo, pero al final "casualmente" alguien lo coge y lo salva), que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango... de la mopafácil claro, hacia abajo. Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, mu rápido mu rápido, alcanzando la velocidad absurda, persiguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban, haciendo que la presión del aire moviera sus mofletes (N/A: eso si que si, las gafas nunca se le caen, increíble). Extendió la mano peligrosamente y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, pero cuando iba a enderezar su mopafácil y descender suavemente sobre la hierba... con mucho arte y maestria (con la Remember-me-quenomeacuerdo a salvo), era demasiado tarde... y se comió to el suelo.

—¡PERRY MAISON!

Su corazón como el BOOM-BOOM-BOOM de su corasón. La profesora RonaldMcDonalS corría hacia ellos cual gato salvaje va tras su presa. Perry se puso de pie, temblándole hasta las uñas de los pies.

—Nunca... en todo mi trayectoria interprofesional... ¡esque no!

La profesora RonaldMcDonalS estaba casi ciegatontasordomuda de la impresión, y estaba tan mosqueada y de tan mala ostia que todos los alumnos la hicieron un corrillo de 5 metros por lo menos por si acaso se la escapaba una dentellada y les arrancaba una pierna de un bocao.

—¿Tú que quieres que muera de un colapso nervioso¡Ni se te ocurra responder que sí, Perry Maison, que nos conocemos! No haceis mas que darme disgustos, poniéndome el azúcar por los cielos. Sufro de úlcera y vosotros intentando suicidaros...

—Pero profe, no fue...

—Cierra la puta boca, Parváter.

—Pero Malodehuevos...

—Que vaaaale, Whisky. ¿Me hago una camiseta que ponga "calladito"? Perry Maison, acompañame.

En aquel momento, Perry pudo ver el aire triunfal de Malodehuevos, Tango y Cash (a Perry en esos momentos de la vida y del amor le dieron ganas de sorberles el cerebro), mientras andaba inseguro tras la profesora RonaldMcDonalS, de vuelta al castillo con cara de "quedas expulsado de la casa de Gran Hermano". Lo iban a expulsar; fijo que lo expulsaban porque había estado nominado antes otras 2 veces y todo el mundo sabe que a la tercera va la vencida. Quería alegar algo en su defensa, pero no podía controlar su voz, le salían los gallos esos de la pubertad.

La profesora RonaldMcDonalS andaba a paso ligero, ignorándolo Olímpicamente bien. Tenía que correr para alcanzarla y le estaba entrando flato y dolor de pies. Esta vez sí que la había armao... pero buena. Había durao menos que un CD de Bisbal a la puerta de un colegio. En diez minutos masumenos calculadora en mano estaría haciendo el equipaje. ¿Qué iban a decir los Duracel cuando lo vieran llegar a la puerta de su casa? No se lo podía ni de creer, pero seguro que "Perry cariño, te queremos...bienvenido a casa" no iban a ser las palabras de sus bocas.

Subieron por los peldaños delanteros y después por la escalera de mármol. Esque claro, a nadie se le había ocurrido poner ascensores con sistema de seguridad, joder. Todo se hacía a pata, puto ejercicio físico. El castillo estaba más mal hecho que la profesora RonaldMcDonalS que era más fea que una patada en la cara: no tenía ni sistemas de ventilación, ni calefacción (se calentaban a ostias), ni na. Eso si, tenían unas escaleras que se movían para hacerte la putada cuando ibas to borracho a los dormitorios y acababas durmiendo en los Invernaderos.

La profesora RonaldMcDonalS seguía sin hablar, ignorando a Perry como si fuera negro. Abría puertas y andaba por los pasillos, con Perry corriendo tristemente tras ella, la verdad esque la jodía vieja estaba en forma, Perry ya iba barriendo los pasillos con la lengua. Igual hasta iban a ver al direc, que le tenía enchufadísimo y fijo que le buscaba un curro en el Ministerio. Quizá podría llegar a servir cafés al presi. Se le revolvió el estómago al imaginarse observando a Ron y los otros compañeros llevándose a todas las pivitas y él ahí como un pringao.

La profesora RonaldMcDonalS se detuvo ante un aula. Harry pensó "Perfecto, y ahora encima me meten en el cuarto oscuro". Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, pero no era el cuarto oscuro al fin y al cabo.

—Disculpe las molestias, profesor Flautín. ¿Puedo llevarme a Wood un momento?

«¿Wood? —pensó Perry aterrado—. ¿Wood sería el encargadode aplicar los castigos físicos¿Sería un tio grande y gordo con traje ajustado de cuero y cadenas¿Le iban a sodomizar¿Con barras de hierro y fustas¿Se uniría la profesora a la fiesta privada?»

Pero Wood decepcionó bastante a Perry. Para ser un tío que practicaba sado, era sólo un muchacho corpulento de quinto año, que salió de la clase de Flautín con aire confundido.

—¡Los dos¡Al laboratorio! —dijo la profesora RonaldMcDonalS con cara de maniática compulsiva. Avanzaron por el pasillo y Wood miraba a Perry. Parecía que el chaval también se esperaba lo peor. Lo de ir al laboratorio no sonaba exactamente como una invitación para tomar el té con pastas.

—Aquístamos.

La profesora RonaldMcDonalS señaló un aula en la que sólo estaba Pive, ocupado en escribir en la pizarra más puro estilo Bart Simpson con palabrotas incluidas.

—¡Largo de aquí, Pive! —dijo con ira la profesora.

Pive le tiró la tiza en un ojo y se marchó maldiciendo con cara de perro al que le han quitado un hueso. La profesora RonaldMcDonalS cerró la puerta y se volvió para encararse con los muchachos, que con la oscuridad tenebrosa y la escasa luz le hacía unas sombras en la cara, como en las pelis de terror, que daban un poco de miedo (suena un trueno de fondo).

—¡Coño¿No va la luz o qué? —dijo la profesora dando un toquecito a los alógenos del techo. Pero asi y todo, con las luces encendidas... seguía dando miedo, menos pero bueno—.¡Asi esta mejor! Maison, éste es Elijah Wood. Wood, este es Perry Maison. Yo soy Miyerva RonaldMcDonalS. Ahora que estamos todos presentados y todas esas maricondas vamos a proceder. Wood, te he encontrado un encuentraló.

La expresión de miedo, asco y terror de Wood ante lo que podía pasar se convirtió en una de "joeeee, menos mal".

—¿Pero está usted fina y segura, profesora?

—Totalmente, Evax y con alas. Soy una Tanga Girl en toda "regla"—dijo la profesora. La verdad, tanto Perry como Wood la miraron con escepticismo... dudaban mucho que la profesora aun tuviera la menstruación cuando habría pasado la menopausia hacía 10 años lo menos—. Este chico tiene talento natural. Me va a hacer ganar mucho dinero. ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez Maison?

—¿Pero usted por quien me toma, degenerada? Que yo soy un esperto en las desvirgaciones de las jovencitas más corderas de mi pueblo.

— ¡Ayyyyy¡Que mentes mas simples que tengo que desentrañar¡Que sofoco que me está entrando¡Quiero decir montando en mopafácil, tío imbécil¿O también es todo un experto?

Perry se acojonó un poco, tragó con dificultad y negó con la cabeza en silencio. Esta era una situación peculiar y un tanto embarazosa, pero le hacía que no lo iban a expulsar y eso hacía que se sintiera guay. Entonces, en lo más recóndito de su mente empezó a acordarse de todas las pivitas con las que había estado de mil posturas.

—Atrapó esa cosa que vuela con esas cosas, con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros con exhibición aérea y todo. Te lo puedes imaginar... casi me tiro el té en el poncho —explicó la profesora emocionada a Wood—. Ni Larios Whisky no lo habría hecho mejor. Es el nuevo Beckham del queteladás.

Wood parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad. Estaba emocionado y le brillaban los ojos de la ilusión.

—¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de queteladás, Maison? —preguntó excitado Wood —.¿Maison¡MAISON!

—Laurita, Vanessa... —murmuraba Perry en sus pensamientos—.¿Qué, qué?

—Wood es el capitán del equipo de Grifoabierto —aclaró la profesora RonaldMcDonalS, sin entender de que coño iba el niñato ese.

—Y tiene el cuerpazo indicado para ser encuentraló —dijo Wood, paseando alrededor de Perry y toqueteándole por todas partes con mirada pensativa. Perry se sentia profanado, violado de alguna manera—. Pequeñito pero matón... Vamos a tener que proporcionarle material, profesora, una Mopafácil Valerina o una Scochbrite como poco.

—Hablaré con el profesor Gandalf para ver si podemos cambiar la legistación en la regla del primer año —dijo la profesora en tono confidencial, estaba muy macabra con esa miraba soñadora y esa sonrisa psicópata. Se quedó flipao... ahí estaban los dos, de trapis para que jugara al puto queteladás—. Los cielos, el padre, el hijo, el espíritu santo y toda la puta trinidad saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el del año pasado. Fuimos machacados por Stamoswenos en ese último partido con una diferencia aplastante de 150 a 0. ¡Patético! No pude mirar a la cara a Serenos Snupy en varias semanas... y encima perdí los ahorros de las vacaciones. ¡No pude ir a Benidorm y eso me cabreó mucho! Ya tenía comprado el bikini...

La profesora RonaldMcDonalS observó con a Perry y con esa mirada psicópata del momento, por encima de sus gafas, Perry no supo si huir despacio o saltar por una de las ventanas del aula.

—Perry Maison, ya puedes ganar la Copa Danone, porque sino... me quedo sin vacaciones... ¿y tú no quieres eso, VERDAD? —Perry estaba acojonado pero de las de verdad, asintió tan fuerte que le retumbó el cerebro, mareándole bastante —¡Bien!

Luego, súbitamente, sonrió, enseñando tos los empastes y las muelas del juicio.

—¡Y que no me entere yo... —dijo mientras salía del aula—... de que ese culito pasa hambre!

—¡Enga ya... no me estafes!

Era la hora de la cena. Perry había terminado de contarle a Ron todo lo sucedido, alterando un poco su versión claro, pero todo lo sucedido en sí con la profesora RonaldMcDonalS. Ron tenía una hamburguesa con tomate y pepinillos y se le estaba resbalando el ketchup de la manga... pero uno de sus cinco sentidos, el tacto, parecía no funcionar de la impresión, ya que parecía no notarlo.

—¿Con la Claudia Schiffer? Pero si ella es muggle... enga ya... ¿cómo te la vas a haber tirado en el aula de Transformer?

—El caso, mi joven-padawan-esquizofrénico, es que soy el nuevo encuentraló de Grifoabierto—dijo Perry haciéndose el interesante mientras unas chicas de sexto año le pelaban unas uvas y se las daban de comer, abanicándole y dándole un masaje (se le había subido un poco a la cabeza lo del queteladás. Tenía sus cosas buenas al fin y al cabo).

—¿Encuentraló¿Qué coño me importa eso!—dijo Ron sin escuchar—. ¿Dónde está Claudia, tío? No me seas...

—¡Soy el jugador más joven del siglo, nenas!—terminó Perry, diciendo a las chicas y comiendo una uva peladita, recibiendo sus mimos. De repente todas pararon y le miraron asustadas, como su hubiera dicho una parabrota—. ¡Tranquilitas babies! No es que me haya puesto a estudiar Historia de Magiapotagia. ¡Wood me lo dijo!

Ron estaba tan sorprendido e impresionado que se quedó mirando a las pivas boquiabierto.

—Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene —dijo Perry—. Ya sabes, hacer pesas pa ponerme cachitas. Pero no se lo digas a nadie. ¡Es alto secreto!

JB y Blodimery Whisky hicieron su aparición estelar en el comedor; vieron a Perry y se acercaron rápidamente dando gritos.

—¡Aquí tenemos a la estrella del día¡Miren todos al inugualable Perry Maison¡Nuestro nuevo encuéntralo!—gritó Blodimery muy alto (amos, muy secreto no era)—. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo. Somos batidoresprofesionales.

—Te lo digo desde ya, vamos a ganar la Copa Danone este curso —dijo JB—. No ganamos ni un resfriado desde que Larios se fue, pero el equipo de este año está que te pees de bueno. No quiero presionarte, pero tienes que ganar, Perry. Ya se que te han dicho esas mariconadas de "lo importante es participar, cariño". ¡Y una puta mierda, aquí o se gana o se pierde joder!

—Bueno, ya nos oleremos. Levis Strauss cree que ha descubierto un tío que pasa perico por las vallas del patio.

—Seguro que es el que vimos el otro día detrás de la estatua del Tigre Frostis, que te lo dije y no me hiciste ni puto caso.

Después de los ánimos infudados de JB y Blodimery, se presentaron unos impresentables (y viva la redundancia y olé). Malodehuevos, flanqueado por sus matones Tango y Cash.

—¿Comiendo la última cena, Maisson? Hoy no ess juevess ssanto... aunque cassi ssi, porque ¿no te iban a crucificar por asscender a loss cieloss?

—Ahora te haces el listo conmigo, con tus dos mercenarios a medio sueldo. Pero eso no me lo decías esta mañana...—dijo fríamente Perry. Por supuesto que a Tango y Cash lo de medio sueldo no les había molado nada, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con caraperro.

—Noss veremoss cuando quierass —dijo Malodehuevos—. Essta noche missmo, ssi quieress. Un vicio. Me llevo mi PlaySstation 2 Platinum nuevecita. Me llevo mi juego de "Harry Potter Quidditch Copa Del Mundo" y te dejo sseco. Ssolo con loss mandoss normaless, nada de mariconadass de analógicoss. ¿O que passa¿No ssabess jugar porque eress un pobrezass¿O essque no hay huevoss?

—¿Qué no hay huevos!—dijo Ron, interviniendo—. Yo soy su tercero y su cuarto si se tercia. ¿Cuál cojones es el tuyo?

Malodehuevos miró a Tango y Cash, valorándolos.

—Mmmm...Tango —respondió—. A medianoche¿vale? Noss vemos en el ssalón de loss trofeoss, que allí hay un enchufe para la tele y la Play.

Cuando Malodehuevos se fue, Ron y Perry se miraron, pero este último de malas maneras.

—¿Qué coño haces de colegueo con el Malodehuevos¿Quién te ha dado vela en este entierro¡Pero tú... pero turs tonto, hombre¡Que yo solo se jugar al Resident Evil y es de la Play 1—dijo Perry—. ¿Y qué coño es un tercero?

—Buenoooo, pos un tercero es el que se hace cargo de los trapos sucios, como pasarte el agua, pasarte la toallita por la frente, pasarte el bisturí... y si te duelen los pulgares, darte un masaje. Amos, un poco lo que es el apoyo moral —dijo Ron sin darle importancia. Al ver la expresión de Perry , añadió rápidamente—: Pero si está mu fácil ese juego, en cuanto le pilles el truco te lo pasas pipa tú solo. Sin movidas chungas, ni enfrentamiento físico... amos que lo máximo que pue pasar es que provoqueis un cortocircuito. Y eso solo si se me cae la Coca-Cola encima...

—¿Y si le doy al botón y el Pikachu no se me diyievoluciona? —preguntó Perry preocupado y nervioso.

—¿Pero de que hablas¡Piensa McFly, piensa! Que no estamos hablando del Pokémon Stadium... además ese no es de la Play, es de la Nintendo...—le contestó Ron.

—Osea, un momentito.

Los dos miraron con asco. Era Germen Jander.

—Po favor... ¡que estamos comiendo!—dijo Ron como si estuvieran hablando de cuñas y orinales.

Germen paso de él como de la mierda y se dirigió a Perry.

—Osea, he estado escuchando la superconversación onírica esta que estabais teniendo de las meganintendos estas ¿no? y que os vais a meter en un superlio...

—¿Y que cojones te importa a ti?—murmuró Ron.

—Paso de ti paleto, osea no me hables ¿vale?—dijo Germen a Ron y volviéndose a Perry siguió—... y ahora que eres superfamoso y megacool, con tu nuevo superpuesto superideal en la escala social, no deberías manchar tu currículum ¿me entiendes? Andar por el colegio de noche es de lo más out. Piensa en tu megafuturo, en tu reputación... no debes mezclarte con el pueblo o perderás tus nuevos ideales, y te lo juro, eso es mortal de la guerra. Además... puedes perder los superminipuntos de Grifoabierto si te pillan, y fijofijo que lo harán. Osea, te digo una cosa, eres super egoísta ¿sabes? Porque yo quiero ganar la MegaCopa Danone ¿sabes? Y... (pipipinpinpin pipipinpinpin... suena la canción de Bisbal en sonidos polifónicos para tu móvil)...osea, disculparme...—dijo Germen sacando un móvil ultima generación capaz de transmitir datos a gran velocidad de color rosa— ¿Haló? Maripi ¿si¿Qué me dices tía! Osea, me dejas de piedra pómez... ¿Qué Pitu está con Chicho¡Pero si está supergorda! Si, él si esta bueno... y además su padre es juez... ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta¡Siiii, de lo más in¿Y cuales te vas a poner? Tía que ortera eres... ponte los rosas panterarosa, que los rosas fusias te quedan superordinarios. Por cierto, que te tengo que dejar guapísima... ya me contarás. ¡Muac, muac!

—Esto es demasiado para las personas humanas de estómagos sensibles. "Osea te superdigo una cosa... no tienes supervida social"—respondió Perry.

—"Guapísima" —añadió Ron en tono de burla.

De todos modos, pensó Perry, aquello no era lo que llamaría un perfecto final de vivieron felices y comieron perdices... o colorían colorado este cuento se ha acabado... más que nada porque la historia sigue pa rato (lo que le pasaba al niñato este, es que se le había volado con un aire la pastillita que se estaba preparando con la tarjeta de crédito encima de la mesa para su posterior ingestión vía nasal, y por eso tenía el día negro).

Estaba acostado, despierto, oyendo roncar a Seamos y a Melas con un moco en la nariz (Nevaditos todavía andaba perdio de la mano de dios). Ron había pasado toda la velada dándole masajes en los pies y refriegas de eucalipto en el pecho mientras le aconsejaba: «Tú tranquilo, concentrate en la partida, siente, no pienses, usa tu instinto». Tenían grandes probabilidades de que los pillara Ambrosio o la Señora PhiliphMorris, y Perry sintió que estaba abusando de la potra que tenía para escapar del brazo de la ley. Por otra parte, el rostro burlón de Malodehuevos le tocaba los cojones un rato, y aquélla era la gran oportunidad de oro para borrarle la sonrisa de la cara en un face to face.

—Es la hora —murmuró finalmente Ron—. Cada sendero que has recorrido entre bosques y guerra te ha conducido a este momento... Se aquello para lo que has nacido.

—Eso no es tuyo—dijo Perry.

—No, pero ¿a que me ha quedao bien?

Se enfundaron los trajes negros de ninjas, cogieron sus batutas y se lanzaron a través del dormitorio de la torre. Bajaron la escalera de caracol silenciosamente y entraron en la Sala Conjunta de Grifoabierto. Todavía brillaban algunas brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras (efexto contraluz). Ya casi habían llegado al retrato, cuando una voz habló desde un sillón cercano.

—Osea, no puedo creer que vayas a hacerlo, Perry.

Una luz brilló. Era Germen Jander; con la cara llena de crema hidratante antiarrugas acción Liftin, los ojos cubiertos con dos rajas de pepino, el pelo lleno de unos rulos rositas y un pijama de ositos rosa.

¡DIOS QUE MONSTRUO!

—¡Que pesá! —dijo Ron furioso—. ¡Vuelve a la cama pija!

—Se dice snob, y... que fuerte, estuve por chivarme, es decir, decírselo a tu hermano y todo eso —contestó enfadada Germen—. Martiniconlimón es el superpelota y puede deteneros... pero al final me pareció que lo de ser una megachivata megalítica no pegaba con mi nuevo pintauñas.

Perry no podía creer que alguien fuera tan cansino, y entonces llegó ella.

—Amooooos —dijo a Ron. Empujó el retrato de la Dama Morsa y se metió por el agujero.

Pero Germen no iba a dejar de dar el coñazo tan fácilmente ni mucho menos. Siguió a Ron a través del agujero, quien gruñía que daba hasta miedo verle.

—No os importa nada Grifoabierto; ¿a que no? Vosotros sois como animales, solo os molestais en demostrar lo megamachosibéricos que sois. Osea, yo no quiero que Stamoswenos gane la SupersuperCopa Danone y vosotros vais a perder todos los megaminipuntos que yo conseguí con mi superesfuerzo de la profesora RonaldMcDonalS.

—Vete a fumar de rodillas.

—Eres superordinario, y me tienes superharta. Muy bien, pero el que avisa te la pisa. Recordad todo lo que os he dicho cuando os expulsen. Sois tan...

Pero lo que eran no lo supieron, aunque guapos seguro que no. Germen había retrocedido hasta el retrato de la Dama Morsa, para volver y dar la coña a otro; y descubrió que la tela estaba vacía. La Dama Morsa se había pirao a tomarse el orujo para empujar las pastillas del hígado y Germen estaba encerrada, fuera de la torre de Grifoabierto.

—Osea ¿Y ahora qué hago aquí afuera como una vagabunda? —preguntó con tono agudo y furioso.

—A mi Plin—dijo Ron—. Nosotros tenemos una cita con la muerte.

No habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando Germen los alcanzó.  
—Voy con vosotros ¿vale?—dijo.

—No lo harás.

—Si.

—No.

—Si.

—No.

—Si.

—No.

—No.

—Si... quiero decir... ¡no!

—Ok, entonces me chivaré.

—Decidido, vienes con nosotros...

—Chachi...osea ¡Eres superodioso¡Eres... un oportunista, igual que Zapatero!

—Que os calleis cooooño—dijo Perry en tono cortante—. He oído algo.  
Era una especie de respiración.

—¿La Señora PhiliphMorris? —resopló Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad.

No era la Señora PhiliphMorris. Era Nevaditos. Estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó súbitamente al oírlos.

—¡Joder que susto¿Qué hago aquí? A si... vereis... es que sufro de una terrible enfermedad... me quedo dormido en los momentos menos oportunos... además... han cambiado la contraseña mientras estaba en la enfermeria drogado con tanto puto fármaco y no podía entrar.

—Osea no grites tanto, Nevaditos. ¡Que me da jaqueca! Y la contraseña es «Vilma ábreme la puerta», pero ahora no se puede ¿sabes, porque la Dama Morsa no está.

—¿Qué tal estas? Porque eso sí... te pegaste una ostiaaaa... —dijo Perry.

—Bueno... —contestó, enseñándosela, la muñeca joder—. La señora Poppins me arregló de cuerpo entero, pero toavia me enduelo.

—Bueno, mira, Nevaditos, no quiero cortarte el rollo ni nada de eso, pero esque tenemos una partidita. Nos vemos...

—¡No me dejéis aquí solo! —dijo Nevaditos, lloriqueando—. ¡Que me da miedo la oscuridad¿Y si viene alguien y me viola?

Ron miró su reloj y luego echó una mirada furiosa a Germen y Nevaditos.

—Caguen vuestros muertos en pepinillos... Si nos pillan por vuestra culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Sith, de la que nos habló Qui-Gon Jinn, y va a venir el Darth Maul y os va a crujir con su sable láser rojo de doble capa que mola mazo...

Germen abrió la boca, tal vez para decir a Ron cómo utilizar la Maldición de los Sith, pero Perry la pisó un pie y les hizo señas para que avanzaran.

Se deslizaron por pasillos mu oscuros, que lo que parece increíble es que no despertaran a medio castillo, porque se iban pisando unos a otros, gritando ordinarieces y acordándose de las madres de sus compañeros... armaron más escándalo que en una pelea de borrachos.

En cada esquina, Perry esperaba chocar con Ambrosio o la Señora PhiliphMorris, pero tuvieron suerte. Quizás estaban haciéndo practicas sexuales de las que se hacen por las noches. Subieron mu rápido por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos.

Malodehuevos y Tango todavía no habían llegado, encima impuntuales. Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas, estatuas, la cubertería de plata, los platos de porcelana china... Fueron bordeando las paredes, cubriendo a sus compañeros a cada paso que daban más puro estilo de "los Hombres de Harrenson" que otra cosa. Perry empuñó su batuta, por si Malodehuevos aparecía de golpe, porque se la iba a meter por el mismisimo ojo (pero no el de la visión). Los minutos pasaban y terminaron haciendo una sentada por ahí.

—Se me estan durmiendo las piernas... tengo sueño... son las 3 de la mañana, ya no coordino joe —se quejó Ron.

Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar a todos y quedarse pegaos al techo. Perry ya había levantado su batuta cuando oyeron unas voces que no le molaron un cacho, y no era Malodehuevos.

—Olfatea por ahí, mi tesssssoroooo. Hay que retorcerles el pescuezo... y nos quedaremos con el anillo... ssssi mi tessssoro mi amorrrr...

Era Ambrosio, hablando con la Señora PhiliphMorris. Acojonado, Perry gesticuló salvajemente, que parecía que le estaba dando un ataque epiléptico, para que los demás lo siguieran echando ostias. Se fueron con mucho aspaviento y mucha tontería de puntillas hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Ambrosio. Nevaditos acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Ambrosio entraba en el salón de los trofeos (N/A: uuuuyyyy, un poco más y os pillan chavales, que de tensión contenida).

—Tienen que esssstar en algún lado mi tessssoro mi amorrrr—lo oyeron sisear—. Essssssstan essssscondidos, sucioossss y asssquerosssosss hobbitsss.

—¡Amos pallá! —señaló Perry a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras y chatarras varias. Podían oír los pasos de Ambrosio, acercándose a ellos. Súbitamente, Nevaditos dejó escapar un chillido como la mariconaza que es y empezó a correr, saltó, y se tiró a los brazos Ron, que al intentar sujetarle golpeó contra una armadura (ahora la habían cagado... pero a grandes rasgos).

Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo, de hecho estaban seguros de haberlo hecho.

—¡RAJAD! —exclamó Perry, pero los demás ya le llevaban ventaja. Entonces echó a correr detrás por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Ambrosio los seguía. Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Perry delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban. Al final se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto (de esos en los que si los encuentras en el juego te dan pastillitas de colores y los cromos de mierda de las Ranas de Chocolate que no valen una pa nada), lo siguieron y por fin llegaron cerca del aula de Aturdimientos, sin saber como coño habían llegado allí pero por lo menos estaba a tomar por culo años luz del salón de trofeos.

—Creo que ya no está —dijo Perry, apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente, porque sudaba como un cerdo. Nevaditos estaba doblado en dos, con flato, alergia, asma y artritis.

—¿Osea...te... o...no...te...lo... dije? —preguntó Germen, apretándose el pecho—. ¿Te... o...no...te...lo... dije?

—¡Callate coño¡Joder... ni muerta se callaría la puta boca! —dijo Ron.

—Malodehuevos te ha superestafado —dijo Germen a Perry—. Ya te lo dije ¿y me hiciste caso¡NO! Tú con tus supermovidas rayantes de cabeza. No pensaba venir a la superpartida de Game Boy Advance esa y encima te ha delatado a Ambrosio y la gata esa mugrienta... y además nos has metido a todos en un megalio.

Perry pensó que probablemente tenía razón, pero no iba a decírselo, porque sino iba a estar "te lo dije, te lo dije" hasta las putas Navidades... y no sabía si iba a llegar porque le estaban dando ganas de meterla una ostia que iba a dar palmas con las orejas, y luego le iba a hacer un ColaCao.

—Enga.

No sería tan fácil. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos.

Era Pive. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.

—Cállate, Pive, que subormal, endeluego...

Pive cacareó-rebuzno-tosio (debería dejar de fumar).

—¿Qué haceis por ahí...niñatos? Ya estais con los trapis de siempre... Como os pillen con cazuña os van a coger de las pelotas y os van a hacer torturas medievales.

—No, si te estas calladito que estas más guapo, Pive.

—Debo decírselo a Ambrosio, debo hacerlo —dijo Pive, con voz de santurrón, pero con fines no tan caritativos—. Es por vuestro bien, por un futuro mejor. Sino acabareis chutandoos ColaCao debajo de un puente.

—¿Cómo que acabaremos? Ya lo hacemos... quiero decir...quítate de en medio joder —ordenó Ron, y le dio una patada a Pive. No debería haber hecho aquello, fue un gran error.

—¡ALUMNOS PILLANDO Y PASANDO POR LOS PASILLOS! —gritó Pive—. ¡COCA, NIEVE, SPEED, COSTO, PIEDRAS, ANFETAS, FARLOPA, PASTILLAS, ASPIRINAS, PARACETAMOL Y GELOCATIL!

Pasaron debajo de Pive y corrieron como un grupo de retrasadas quinceañeras que siguen al coche de Bustamante, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada.

—¡Mierda puta, hija de puta, puerta de los cojones... joder, nos van a joder¡Soy demasiado joven para morir!—gimió Ron medio llorando, mientras Harry lo abofeteaba con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Vale ya estoy mejor!

—¡Tranquilizate¡Calmate de una vez jodida histerica!

—¡Que ya estoy bien cojones, suéltame que te estas cebando!—dijo Ron apartándose de la paliza que le estaba dando el Perry.

Podían oír las pisadas: Ambrosio corría como un cabrón para ser tan viejo hacia el lugar de donde procedían los alaridos salvajes de Pive.

—Quitate de en medio tarado—ordenó Germen. Cogió la batuta de Perry, golpeó la cerradura y susurró—¡ÁbreteSesamo!

El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.

—¿Ande están, Pive? —decía Ambrosio—. Vamos, dímelo maldito parásito.

—Di «por favor señor Pive, DIOS DEL UNIVERSO».

—No me jodas tío. Vete a comérsela a tu viejo.

—No diré nada si me lo pides por favor señor Pive, DIOS DEL UNIVERSO —dijo Pive, con su molesta vocecita que daban ganas de hacerle mucho daño en el cuerpo.

—Muy bien... por favor señor Pive, DIOS DEL UNIVERSO.

—¡Y EL MÁS GUAPO DEL MUNDO DE LOS MISTER ESPAÑA!

—¡COMEMIERDA¡VETE A CAGAR A LA VÍA DEL TREN!—Y oyeron a Ambrosio maldiciendo enfurecido.

—Bueno, por lo menos aquí estamos a salvo de su látigo infernal —susurró Perry—. Creo que nos vamos a librar como siempre. ¿Caces tronco! —Porque Nevaditos le tiraba de la manga desde hacia un minuto—. ¿Coñiiiiiiiio pasa?

Perry se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo que pasaba. Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en Bambie, porque era lo más assurdo que había visto en su puta vida.

No estaban en una habitación, estaba mu equivocado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Lo que no entendía era por que estaba prohibido... allí no había infrarrojos, cámaras de vigilancia ni na, lo único que había era un...

Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perrito chiwuawa, un pequeño perro de orígenes sudamericanos que resultaba un poco patético de lo raquítico y pequeñajo que era, allí en medio de la gran sala. Parecía contento por alguna extraña razón y meneaba el rabito mirando directamente a los cuatro personajes que se lo quedaron mirando como gilipollas.

—¡Ooooh, que monada! —dijo Germen.

—¡Si, una autentica ricura! —dijo Perry sarcástico.

—¡Maldito chucho de mierda¡Si, tú, enano¿Qué coño miras?—empezó Ron a quien parecía que le había dado la vena con los disgustos y persecuciones nocturnas.

—No creo que eso le guste! —advirtió Nevaditos mientras el perrito gruñía.

—¿Y a mi que¡Lo que le guste o no al puto perro faldero este, me lo paso por el forro¿Qué me va a hacer esta moñiga de animal enfermizo¡NADA¿Verdad, que eres inofensivo, animalucho asqueroso? —y diciendo esto Ron se agachó para acariciar al perro, pero en unos segundos ocurrió que al perro enano le cambió la cara por completo, haciéndole ver mucho más sanguinario, se agarró con los dientes a el brazo de Ron y después trepó hasta su cara, arañándole y mordiéndole por todos lados como una fiera salvaje—¡Aaaaaaah¡Puto perro¡Quitadme a esta sarnosa hija de puta de encimaaaaa!

Perry abrió la puerta. Entre la eterna sodomización y la muerte... prefería la muerte claro, pero no tan sangrienta, que una cosa es una cosa, y dos cosas son dos cosas.

Retrocedieron y Perry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Ahora pudieron ver un cartelito en el que ponía "CUIDADO CON EL PERRO". Corrieron que casi se matan por el pasillo. Ambrosio debía haberse cansado de la búsqueda y se había ido a tomar el tentempié de la noche, porque no andaba por ahí. Pero no les importaba: lo único que querían era alejarse de esa cosa peluda y con mucha mala leche. No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Morsa en el séptimo piso.

—¿Ya habeis estado montando la orgía por todo el castillo¿Os lo habeis montado los cuatro?—les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, colgando de sus hombros, las gafas de Perry colgándole de la nariz y el traje de ninja de Ron desgajado.

—Tú a lo tuyo... Vilma ábreme la puerta, Vilma ábreme la puerta... —jadeó Perry, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar. Se atropellaron para entrar en la Sala Conjunta y se desplomaron en los sillones.

Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara, todo sudados y hechos una verdadera lástima humana. Nevaditos, por otra parte, parecía que de un momento a otro iba a entrar en el mutismo, mientras se valanceaba atrás y adelante en el sofá murmurando cosas como "perrito malo... perrito malo" con cara de trauma.

—¿Pero que intentan teniendo esa asquerosa máquina de matar con sed de sangre dentro del colegio? Ese chiwuawua asesino saca ojos...—dijo finalmente Ron—. Ese perro necesita la inyección letal rapido, que está sufriendo muy claramente.

Germen había recuperado el aliento y la mala ostia venía adjunta de propina.

—Osea, no me lo puedo creer... ¿es que tenéis los ojos en el culo o que? —dijo acentuando las palabras "OJO" y "CULO" respectivamente—. ¿Esque sois unos superyonquis que van siempre megacolocados de supercaballo y no visteis la supertrampi¿O como?

—Y a mucha honra—dijo Ron que se sintió herido en lo más hondo—. ¡Oyes, que la duda ofende!

—¿Pero que me estas contando? —cortó Perry a su compañero de juergas—. Yo estaba intentando sacarle a Ron ese alien que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo.

—¿Perdona¡Aver payaso¡Te estoy diciendo que había una supertrampi vigilada por el minipulgoso sin pedigree ese...¡No que me cuentes tu vida!

Se puso de pie, mirándolos indignada.

—Osea, espero que estéis satisfechos. ¡Me he roto una uña! Me las acababa de hacer de superporcelana-china ¿vale? Osea, os las veréis con mi abogado...y ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama. Tengo que ponerme mi mega-mascarilla de Pulpa de Frutas 100 Naturales con vitamina C.

Ron la contempló boquiabierto.

—¿Pero que cojones la pasa a la pija de mierda esta? —dijo— ¿Tiene la regla o qué?

Pero Germen le había encendido la bombilla a Perry. Mientras este se metía en la cama su cerebro maquinaba algo mu grande... sus oxidadas tuercas se movían con ruidos metálicos... pero la bombilla se fundió de repente. El chuchiomierda vigilaba algo... No sabía que relación podía sacar de todo eso... Robo a mano armada-BMVA, BMVA-Hardcore, Hardcore-Paquetito arrugado de la cámara 237, Paquetito arrugado de la cámara 237-Trampilla custodiada por Chiwuawua asesino... ¡Nada que no había manera...! No sabía como podía unir todo aquello. Un minuto después había caído en estado de coma sobre su cama... tanto pensar en las parejitas de palabras le había agotado física y mentalmente... y mañana será otro día.


End file.
